Sailor Gold Stars 2
by Akiko Koori
Summary: CONTINUACION- Three Ligths ha regresado a Japón. Una nueva misión, un nuevo peligro... un enemigo viejo en busca de ventaja y tres guerreros perdidos en el planeta Tierra. COMPLETO... Continuación en KATSUAI, ver profile.
1. En busca de tres estrellas

CAPITULO 1: En busca de tres estrellas

A Cielo no le pareció que fuera un lugar muy impresionante. El pasillo era como cualquier otro y a su alrededor había toda clase de ramas secas que le daban una imagen escabrosa hasta para las hermanas de Eternal quienes se habían unido al mal por encontrar a la emperatriz. Miro a su hermana y noto que ella estaba tranquila y continuaba caminando como si estuvieran en su propio palacio.

Finalmente llegaron hasta una pesada puerta. Una joven de cabello gris atado en una coleta se acerco a ellas haciendo una reverencia. Cielo se limito a estudiar a la guerrero de manera critica. Estaba vestida con el vestuario mas extraño que jamas allá visto en su vida, a no ser por los cortes excéntricos juraría que se trataba de un traje de marinero. La chica usaba guantes pequeños del mismo color que el resto del conjunto (azul) y las botas terminaban en graciosos olanes hasta la mitad de las piernas en combinación con la teara en su frente cubierta un poco por el cabello, sin mencionar los ojos verdes claros que la miraban con frialdad.

Cuando entraron al salón no pudo evitar dar un respingo. El lugar era horrible.

Justo en el centro había un trono o al menos eso le pareció... a su alrededor mas guerreras con un traje mas o menos del mismo estilo de la primera que vio... dos de ellas idénticas que permanecían juntas.

-Bienvenidas a mí palacio, mis queridas herederas del _Imperio Eternal._

Cielo reacciono poniéndose en guardia, su hermana puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla y enfrento a su anfitrión, aunque en realidad no podían ver bien de quien se tratada, el lugar era muy obscuro. Tanto como puede serlo un agujero negro.

-No hacen falta las formalidades, ¿para qué nos has llamado?... en estos momentos estamos buscando a la emperatriz y no podemos perder el tiempo en visitas.

-Es eso lo que me ha hecho llamarles –respondió la voz desde el trono. –Sé como pueden encontrar a la emperatriz mas fácilmente.

-¿A cambio de que? –pregunto Cecilia.

-No me interesa en absoluto lo que el imperio pueda hacer, yo solo quiero que destruyan a una pequeña molestia que me tiene preocupado.

-Nosotras no servimos a nadie, somos herederas del _"Imperio Eternall"._

-Entiendo, pero no es necesario que me sirvan, en cuanto destruyan a esas molestias encontraran a su hermana.

-No comprendo.

-Es muy sencillo mis queridas damas... ¿pueden ver ese planeta azul?

Cielo volteo para ver una imagen en algo parecido a una fuente, reconoció el planeta y dejo escapar una exclamación, su hermana en cambio lo miro y conservo la seriedad para volver a ver a la persona que les hablaba.

-¿Qué hay con ese planeta?

-En él se encuentran protegidas tres estrellas que aun no han despertado... si encuentran y destruyen cada una de ellas un camino se formara, al final de ese camino se encuentra su emperatriz.

-¿Solo con encontrar a esas estrellas?

-No les será tan fácil... hay miles de personas que encajan con la descripción de ellas tres... solo con su poder pueden encontrarlas...

-¿Por qué quieres que destruyamos a esas estrellas? –pregunto Cielo.

-Por que si dejan que despierten serán una molestia.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tu mismo?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con la emperatriz...

Cielo miro a su hermana y noto que  lo estaba considerando.

-Esta bien... iremos al planeta azul para hacerte ese favor...

-Confío en que puedan hacerlo antes de que este agujero negro se acerque por la parte obscura de la tierra... de otra manera ustedes serán atrapadas también.

-No te apures... somos herederas de un poder diferente al de los seres obscuros, podremos hacerlo a tiempo.

Una risa escapo de las guerreras que escuchaban en silencio, Cecilia frunció el ceño y desapareció junto con su hermana.

-¿Lograran hacerlo? –pregunto una de ellas.

-Ya lo oíste, son especiales –respondió otra divertida.

-El poder de la emperatriz ya no puede superar al del príncipe –dijo otra.

-Nada puede superar al príncipe –recalco quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Basta!... Quiero que guíen el agujero negro hacia el sol para ocultarlo... después buscaran a la princesa que se nos escapo hace poco –dijo la voz de manera autoritaria.

-Como ordene su alteza –respondieron en coro y se marcharon.

El joven se acerco hacia la luz con una siniestra sonrisa. Tenia la piel pálida y el cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules y se mostraban fríos.

-Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, madre –murmuro.

* * * * * * * * 

Era un sonido que superaba el de la música de la flauta, Hinori dejó de tocar para prestarle más atención y ladeó la cabeza. Repéntinamente tres voces acompañaron la música y cantaron una dulce canción, una triste canción.

Hinori colocó sus manos en el pecho dejando que las voces se adentraran más allá de su cuerpo, dejó que le atravesaran el alma. Al poco rato ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué han regresado?... Nosotras ya aceptamos vivir fuera de casa.

Fue justo después de decir esas palabras cuando abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró con cuidado su habitación. Definitivamente no había nada que le hiciera decir tales palabras dormida, pero por alguna causa pensó que de ser necesario volvería a pronunciarlas.

* * * * * * * * 

¿Por qué siempre había algo que arruinaba una hermosa noche como esa?

Haruka tomo a Michiru por la cintura y subieron al coche para ir hacia la playa.

Cuando llegaron ellos ya estaba ahí, como lo habían esperado no estaban de humor para responder a sus preguntas, pero Michiru mas bien penso que reaccionaban así por la brusquedad de Haruka.

-No es necesario que se nos trate como a criminales- dijo uno de ellos mirando a Haruka de manera asesina –Además pense que ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

-Lo que sucede es que han pasado cosas muy extrañas –explico Michiru –Y Haruka esta muy nervioso.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en eso, ¿cierto?... En cuanto encontremos lo que estamos buscando nos marcharemos, de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? –pregunto Haruka.

-Supongo que lo sabrán de cualquier manera... –recapacito Taiki. –Nuestra princesa nos ha mandado por tres de nuestros mejores guerreros... creyó que habían muerto, pero hace poco pudo sentir una prueba de que no era así y quiere llevarlas de regreso a casa.

-¿Mas guerreras? –pregunto Haruka haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo que mas guerreras? –pregunto Seiya.

-No creo que tenga algo de malo si se quedan –intercedió Michiru. –Además mientras no se junten....

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa... –se lamento Haruka.

-No es tan malo...

-¿De que están hablando? –pregunto Yaten.

-De la peor de las calamidades que hallan aparecido en la tierra... pronto tendrán oportunidad de conocerlas....

* * * * * * * * * 

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!... ¿cómo se te ocurre enfrentar a un equipo de secundaria con uno de preparatoria...?

-Cálmate, _cherrie_, además eso te servirá para no confiarte...

-¿Confiarme?... ¡¡Barrieron con nosotras!!

-No exageres, Hinori, solo les ganaron por quince puntos. –dijo Leo que estaba a un lado.

-Si... quince puntos... ¡¡Después de completar cuatro sets!!

Leo miro a Yoshie y sonrió.

-Pues la verdad es que Mina es muy buena... eso mereces por hacerle trampa en las carreras de coches.

Hinori ladeo la cabeza con los labios fruncidos, poco después su mirada se topo con un puesto de helados y corrió hasta él antes de que Leo pudiera detenerla.

-¿Me toca? –pregunto a Yoshie.

-Así es, _mademoiselle_, yo se los compre hace... tres horas –dijo revisando su reloj.

-Uff... a veces quisiera que Hinori madurara un poco mas –refunfuño acercándose también para pagar lo que había pedido.

Yoshie solo hizo una mueca y miro con alegría la escuela, según sus cálculos, Serena y las chicas no tardaban en salir para celebrar la victoria de Mina...

Por el otro lado pasaba algo curioso, una multitud de jovencitas comenzaba a amontonarse sin razón aparente haciendo el escándalo mas grande que Yoshie jamas hubiera visto en su vida, por un momento le pareció que esa no era buena idea ya que todas las chicas se juntaban cerca de donde estaba Hinori con un cono y tres bolas de nieve en él.

-¿Por qué harán tanto escándalo? –pregunto –Leo empujando un poco a unas niñas que no la dejaban pasar.

Hinori no respondió, estaba muy entretenida con su helado, cuando Leo vio esto decidió que era mejor averiguar y dejar a la chica sola, de cualquier manera no se daría cuenta de que se había ido por un momento.

Pronto el escándalo comenzó a ser mas fuerte, cuando Hinori se dio cuenta de eso ya tenia encima a tres niñas y en frente un helado de tres sabores en el suelo.

-¿Pero que demo...?... ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA? –como fiera se quito a las niñas y se levanto quedando en frente de un muchacho. Cuando las jovencitas la apretaron mas contra el chico comprendió la situación.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? –pregunto intentando separarse del chico.

-Eh... chicas... ¡¡Basta!! –exclamo Seiya.

-¿QUÉ NO OYERON, NIÑAS TONTAS?... ¡¡¡BASTA!!! 

Las niñas se callaron sorprendidas por los gritos de Hinori.

-Largo de aquí... juro que si no lo hacen las matare a todas...

-JA!... no pense que alguien fuera a hacer tanto por ver a Three Lights –murmuro una de ellas antes de alejarse molesta.

Yaten y Taiki miraron con sorpresa el patio desierto, después a la pelirroja que los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bien... ahora que estamos solos quiero saber... ¿POR QUÉ HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO?...

-¡Ya deja de gritar! –pidió Seiya.

Hinori lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-Por su culpa esas niñas estúpidas tiraron mí helado –murmuro.

-Te dije que no llamaras la atención Seiya –amonesto Taiki.

-Ajaaa... así que fuiste tu –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Hiciste todo esto por un tonto helado? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Así que... un tonto helado... ¡¡Un tonto helado de tres sabores y chispas de chocolate!!.

-Er... Hinori... –dijo Leo que acababa de llegar.

-Además de todo no te disculpas –continuo Hinori.

-Pues es solo un helado –dijo Seiya.

-Esto no es necesario –Leo sonrió de manera inocente.

-¡¡ESE HELADO ME LO COMPRO MI MEJOR AMIGA!!

-No hay cosa en el mundo que odie mas que las niñerías –dijo Seiya con los brazos cruzados.

Leo se quedo en blanco al escuchar esas palabras y atrapo a Hinori justo cuando iba a lanzarse contra el chico.

-No es necesario que lo mates, además es solo un helado –dijo apretándola.

-¿Es que no lo acabas de oír? ¡¡Me llamo NIÑA!!

-Estoy segura de que no quiso decir eso –murmuro Leo con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinori miro a Seiya y este la miro a su vez, después de un minucioso estudio ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo –¡¡Te equivocas, si fue eso!!

Así que la pelirroja se soltó como pudo y enfrento a Seiya con mirada amenazadora.

-Nadie me llama niña y vive para contarlo... desde hoy en adelante me encargare de que tu vida en esta ciudad sea  mas cruel que cuantos infiernos conozcas –prometio Hinori. 

Leo solo sonrió, si le dijera que se estaba portando como una autentica niña la mataría también.

-Pues  no te tengo miedo, niña. ¿qué puedes hacerme? ¿matarme de un susto?

-¡¡¿¿¡AHORA ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY FEA!!??!

Yoshie alcanzo a llegar para ayudar a Leo y detener a la pelirroja que se movía de manera brusca para liberarse.

-¿Alguna idea? –pregunto a Leo.

Leo miro a su amiga y después paseo la vista por todo el lugar.

-Ahh ... ¡Hinori!... ¡¡¡Un camión de helados!!!... ¡¡Si llego antes que tu no los pagare!! –exclamo Leo.

El plan funciono ya que Hinori se libero y corrió en dirección contraria agitando los brazos.

-Y se atreve a decir que no es una niña –murmuro Leo con pesar revisando con cuanto dinero contaba para pagar.

Yoshie miro a los chicos que estaban pasmados y trono los dedos frente a ellos para que reaccionaran.

-_S´il vous plait..._ no se metan en problemas...

Leo miro a su amiga con ironía y después la desconcertada cara de los chicos.

-No creo que te hallan entendido –le dijo tocándose la frente.

-_Non?_

-Pero no te preocupes... Yo traduciré... –se ofreció Leo y los miro de frente. -¡¡NO MOLESTEN A HINORI  O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO!!

-_Cherrie..._ Eso no fue lo que quise decir...

-Lo dices por que no vas a pagar todo lo que compre... –refunfuño Leo.

-¿Por qué tienen que pagar lo que consuma esa niña? –pregunto Seiya molesto.

Leo lo miro de manera asesina y después ladeo la cabeza considerándolo. Vio a Yoshie y esta encogió los hombros.

-A lo mejor por que no quieres que estalle una bomba, _cherrie_... ¿yo que sé?

-Con respuestas como esas arruinas mis expectativas de líder –murmuro Leo con una mueca.

-_Moi?_

-¡Basta!... Escúchenme ustedes –dijo dirigiéndose a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. –Mas vale que no se metan con Hinori, no les conviene, después ya no encontraran la forma de quitársela de encima.

-Por lo que se refiere a este chico ya tiene a una eterna enemiga –dijo Yoshie señalando a Seiya.

-Mmm... no importa si salvas a la mayoría... además él se lo busco.

-¿Por que tengo que tenerle miedo a esa niña? –pregunto Seiya molesto.

-Dejaré que lo descubra solo –dijo Leo alejándose para alcanzar a Hinori.

Yoshie se limito a mirar hasta que volteo para sonreírle a los chicos.

-Supe que habían sido alumnos de esta preparatoria, ¿van a entrar de nuevo? –pregunto interesada.

-Si –respondieron los tres.

-_Parfait!..._ yo soy la entrenadora nueva... será un placer recibirlos, chicos.

-¿Disculpe?... ¿usted sabe quienes somos? –pregunto Yaten.

-¿Bromeas?... no se lo digan a nadie, pero yo soy una de sus admiradoras... me dio mucha tristeza que desaparecieran de esa manera, sin embargo así son las personas famosas, ¿no?

-Er... si... Supongo que si.

-Ahora si me disculpan, mí amiga ya vino por mí... nos veremos luego –Yoshie se marcho levantando la mano para ser recibida por Michiru quien les miro de una manera extraña y ayudo a su amiga.

-No sabia que Michiru tuviera amigas extranjeras –murmuro Seiya.

-No seas tonto, no sabemos nada de ellas –Yaten lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Mejor vamos a investigar el paradero que lo que buscamos, chicos –pidió Taiki.

* * * * * * * * 

-No teníamos la obligación de hacerle caso, simplemente no entiendo lo que quieres –comento Cielo mirando a su hermana.

Cecilia permanecía quieta mirando a través del cristal. La ciudad no era lo que había pensado si hubieran logrado vencer a Adah en el pasado ese planeta seria suyo y ya tendría los primeros indicios de la influencia del imperio. Pero no pudieron y todo por culpa de que una música despertó a su hermana haciéndola reaccionar como la emperatriz.

-Si él tiene razón habrá muchas personas que encajen con las tres estrellas... no podemos perder el tiempo en errores, es por eso que tendrás que buscar con cuidado a las personas que revisaremos –dijo Cecilia.

Cielo suspiro y se sentó de nuevo para analizar la situación.

-No sé como debemos buscar –dijo al fin.

-En este planeta la música se escucha mejor... estoy segura que las tres estrellas lo saben...

-¿Qué relación tienen ellas con la música? –pregunto molesta.

-Paciencia mí querida hermana... pronto lo comprenderás como he entendido yo. Ahora debes ir y buscar a personas especiales que puedan sentir el significado real de la música... que escuchen mas allá de las notas.

Cielo hizo una mueca y desapareció entre la neblina.

* * * * * * * * 

-¿Mas Sailors Scouts?

Serena levanto la mirada del cómic para ver con mas interés a Seiya.

-No precisamente... ellas aun no han despertado. –explico Taiki.

-¿Están buscando a alguien que un no despierta?¿ eso no es mas difícil? –pregunto Ami.

-Por favor... son nuestras compañeras. –Seiya encogió los hombros.

-La verdad es que si será difícil –acepto Yaten –Pero confiamos en que ellas se den cuenta.

-¿Por eso volverán a cantar? ¿Qué no tiene otra manera de buscar a la gente? –Lita los miro con cierta burla.

-Hay otra forma –admitió Taiki.

-Pero ni crean que lastimaremos a nuestras compañeras –exclamo Seiya.

-¿Lastimarlas? –preguntaron las Scouts.

-La otra forma consiste en descubrir la estrella dentro de ellas... la extracción resulta muy dolorosa y la verdad llegaría al mismo resultado que usando la música.

-Solo ellas tienen la estrella, ¿cierto? –Rei se acerco con una charola y varias tazas llenas de té.

-Si... pero hay varias personas que encajan como posibles candidatos.

-¿Entre ellas hombres? –pregunto Mina.

-Pues si...

Se dejo escuchar una exclamación por parte de las Scouts hasta que un escándalo se oyó desde afuera.

-¡¡¡La heroína de la ciudad acaba de arribar en el honorable templo, recíbanle como es debido!!! –se escucho un grito.

-_Cherrie,_ deja de hacer todo este escándalo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mostró a una pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Seiya y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Ese antipático esta aquí... ¡Vamonos!

-¿A quien llama antipático? –pregunto Seiya y se levanto para abrir de nuevo –Oye...

Hinori estaba en una discusión con sus amigas así que no lo escucho.

-No tiene nada de malo que él este aquí –decía Leo.

-Además tu fuiste quien lo amenazo... –completo Yoshie. –Cumple con tu promesa.

¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa? Seiya frunció el ceño sin entender hasta que vio la mirada fría de la chica sobre él.

-Pues yo no me pienso quedar... el mundo me espera –dijo Hinori con dignidad y se marcho.

-Esto va en serio –Leo cruzo los brazos.

-Ya sabes como es ella... Necia pero en serio. –Yoshie sonrió y saludo a las chicas que aun no entendían nada y miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Ya se conocen? –pregunto Mina.

-Lamentablemente –murmuro Seiya.

-Oh... que bien... entonces hacemos mas grande nuestra lucha por el bien –dijo Serena inocentemente.

Yoshie y Leo palidecieron al igual que los tres chicos.

-¿De que hablas, _cherrie?..._

-¿No lo saben? –pregunto la rubia sorprendida –Esta bien yo se los dire... Todas nosotras somos nada mas y nada menos que...

Rei alcanzo a taparle la boca.

-Mejor deja que lo descubran por si mismos –aconsejo.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Taiki.

-Nada –dijeron las chicas a coro ante la desconcertada expresión de Leo y Yoshie.

-De cualquier manera ya no tenemos nada que hacer –comento Leo. –Se supone que

Hinori iba a decirles algo.

-Dudo mucho que Hinori se halla atrevido con estos chicos aquí –recalco Yoshie.

-No tiene por que preocuparse, Seiya y los demás son de confianza –dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-_Oui?_... Pues a mí me parece que no es buena idea, además ellos resultarían perjudicados.

-¿Pues de que iban a hablar? –preguntaron los chicos.

-_Linge..._

Leo suspiro de nuevo y cruzo los brazos.

-Ropa interior –tradujo un poco enfadada –Hinori quería hablar de eso.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos nada que ver en el tema –apunto Yaten.

No muy lejos del lugar una joven vestida de manera extraña caminaba por la ciudad para estudiar la situación de manera mas realista. Entre sus manos tenia una computadora portátil que no dejaba de manejar con la esperanza de encontrar la relación entre las dichosas estrellas y la música.

Tenia el cabello de un color café a la altura de la cintura atado a una trenza con un moño azul y detalles dorados. Su vestuario no era mas que un traje que mas bien parecía de guerrillero en un color negro con botas azules y guantes del mismo color, además de una simpática boina que le daba un toque chistoso. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda y tenia un lunar en la mejilla izquierda.

La computadora le mostró la imagen de una persona, para su sorpresa era un chico... se supone que si revisaba a la gente de cierto lugar encontraría al que mas se acercaba a la víctima, pero en verdad no esperaba que se tratara de un chico.

Suspiro resignada y busco a la persona que estaba reflejada en la pantalla.

Para cuando lo encontró completamente solo en las escaleras de un puente decidió que estaba muy lejos de ser alguien que se acercaba a la descripción de una estrella.

-En fin... yo no hago las reglas –murmuro preparándose para ver si su víctima era la correcta.

Se acerco hasta el muchacho y le sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Eh?... ah si... ¡claro!

-¿Tu puedes escuchar mas allá de la música?

Cerca de ahí Hinori se detuvo al sentir la presencia de un ser maligno. Estaba segura de que se trataba de alguien muy diferente al enemigo pasado, pero por alguna razón esa energía le recordó a Celeste.

Suspiro y se acerco para ver de quien se trataba y sus ojos se toparon con una chica vestida de una manera muy extraña delante de un joven que estaba atrapado contra la parte inferior del puente.

"A trabajar" penso animada y se transformo.

-Vamos... solo quiero ver si eres una estrella –Cielo miro con desaprobacion al chico que no dejaba de llorar –Hey... los hombres no lloran, además te aseguro que no te va a doler.

-¡¡Detente villana ridícula!!... no permitiré que dañes a los pacíficos peatones –Sailor Fire frunció el ceño –Oh cielos... lo hice.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto Cielo sin mostrarse impresionada.

-Acabo de hacer una de esas tontas presentaciones... en fin, ni modo de borrar el texto así que... ¡Prepárate para pelear!

Cielo no entendió de lo que hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres?, no ves que estoy ocupada.

-Oye... quieres lastimar a ese chico, ¿no?

-No... solo quiero la estrella.

-Er... ¡PUES NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LA LLEVES! –"¿Qué demonios es la estrella?"

-Ah... no fastidies, niña.

Hinori iba a reaccionar como ya era costumbre en ella, pero Cielo la tomo por sorpresa y la lanzo contra una de las paredes del puente atrapándola con "algo".

-¿Pero que demonios...? –Hinori no podía liberarse.

-Bueno... ahora si podré ver a mí estrella.

-¡¡Detente ahí!! No te perdonare que hallas arruinado una tarde tan tranquila como esta... soy Sailor Moon... y te castigare en el nombre de la luna...

Cielo frunció el ceño. Su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver que su nueva oponente estaba acompañada de cuatro guerreros mas.

-¿Puedes decirme cuantas son ustedes? –pregunto a Sailor Fire que intentaba liberarse.

-No son tantas... –pero justo en ese momento llego alguien a quien ni Sailor Fire había visto. Se trataba de tres guerreras mas vestidas con unos diminutos trajes negros en un estilo totalmente diferente a los que había visto.

-¡Las Sailor Star Lights... han llegado!

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Cielo y Sailor Fire a la vez.

-¿Quién es esa niña? –pregunto Sailor Star Healer viendo a Sailor Fire.

-¿Es esto una convención de Sailors Scouts? –pregunto Sailor Wind que acababa de llegar junto con Sailor Rain y veían a las Star Lights con desconfianza.

-No se ni me interesa... yo solo quiero la estrella –dijo Cielo sacando un arma que mas bien parecía una lampara de mano y con ella emitió una luz contra el pobre muchacho que miraba confundido.

El grito que inundo el lugar alerto a todas las chicas que intentaron alejar a Cielo del chico, sin embargo ella los mantenía a distancia gracias a un campo que la rodeaba junto con su víctima. El chico cayo de rodillas mientras que frente a su pecho comenzaba a formarse una figura de luz hasta definirse como un cristal en forma de diamante.

-Tanto para nada –se lamento Cielo y miro a todas las chicas que intentaban romper su campo –Bueno, chicas... invítenme para su próxima reunión, por hoy mí trabajo ha terminado... lo peor es que no encontré la estrella –tras decir esto desapareció dejando un rastro de luz.

Sailor Fire se libero al instante y miro confundida.

-¿Qué rayos es la estrella?. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTAS SAILORS SCOUTS?

-Lo mismo íbamos a preguntar... ¿quiénes son ustedes? –se acerco Sailor Star Fighter.

-¡No es de su incumbencia! –respondió Sailor Fire volteando la cabeza.

-No seas grosera, Sailor Fire –pidió Sailor Rain.

-Ella tiene razón, no sabemos las intenciones que ellas tres tengan – apoyo Sailor Wind cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –pregunto Sailor Star Healer.

-Entendieron a la perfección –murmuro Sailor Wind –A mí me parece que ustedes son muy extrañas.

-Chicas –comenzó Sailor Moon.

-¡¡Las extrañas son ustedes.... ni siquiera sabemos quienes sean!!

-¿Cómo que quienes? Acabamos de salvar a este planeta... –exclamo Sailor Fire.

-Chicas basta... Esta pelea no tiene sentido –dijo Sailor Venus que había visto como escapaba el muchacho temeroso.

-Mejor vamonos –pidió Sailor Rain que comenzaba a arrastrar a Sailor Fire.

-¡Oye... Esa no es manera de tratar a tu líder! –reclamo la pelirroja.

-¡¡¡Dije "vamonos"!!! –repitió Sailor Rain con una obscura expresión en el rostro.

-Bueno, pero no te enojes...

Sailor Wind torció los labios y se negó a moverse de su lugar. Cuando movió la cabeza vio que Sailor Star Healer la fulminaba con la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta para nada que se sientan muy fuertes... tal vez debería darles una lección.

-Tal vez deberías irte con las demás –sugirió Sailor Uranus que acababa de llegar junto con Sailor Neptune, Leo estaba segura de que habían visto todo.

-Odio el favoritismo –refunfuño Sailor Wind marchándose.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Y ahora el glosario de Yoshie._

_Mademoiselle: señorita._

_S´il vous plait: por favor._

_Non: no._

_Moi: yo_

_Oui: si._

_Linge: ya saben, ropa interior._

Kaly: Aquí te pongo una dirección:  .iespana.es/darkjaguar/ Espero que te sea fácil llegar a la sección.


	2. Una pequeña molestia

CAPITULO 2: "Una pequeña molestia"

-¿Three Ligths? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes quienes son? –preguntaron Leo y Yoshie sorprendidas.

-Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando –Hinori se sonrojó.

-Es un grupo musical –dijo Leo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Los tres son tan guapos, es una lastima que sean tan jóvenes.

-Ahhh... Así que mientras yo intento hablar de la paz del mundo ustedes piensan en tres chicos apuestos, ¿no? –Hinori comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Esto tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó ayer –aseguró Yoshie mostrándole tres sospechosos papeles.

-Si, si... Nuestro nuevo enemigo busca estrellas, ¿no?. Pues vamos a buscarlas entre ellas –Leo estaba realmente entusiasmada.

Hinori suspiró.

-¿Y me pueden decir que es eso? –preguntó viendo los papeles.

-Pases para su concierto de esta noche. –dijo Yoshie con toda calma.

-Ahhhh.... O sea que hoy vamos a estar en un concierto –una vena en la frente de Hinori comenzó a palpitar.

-Eso nos dará más opciones para buscar –aseguró Leo levantando un dedo.

-Ahhhhhhhh...

Leo y Yoshie retrocedieron un poco.

-Errr... Hinori, como nuestra líder tienes que aceptar esta propuesta, pero si crees que es demasiado para ti podemos hacerlo solas...

-Además, _cherrie, no queremos que fatigues más de la cuenta._

-Mmmmmmmmm.... ¿Desde cuando se preocupan por que me fatigue o por pedir mi opinión para una actividad?

-Em... bueno, podemos ignorar el plan si quieres, después de todo no es nada emocionante ver a tres cuerazos en frente de ti cantando una que otra canción –recapacitó Leo.

-¿Desde cuando te interesas por los chicos? –atacó Hinori.

-No, no, no... No me interesan, yo solo quiero oír las canciones... Ya sabes, la música me inspira para pensar en nuevas rutinas en el deporte.

-A mí no me mires –dijo Yoshie. –No tengo por que ocultar que esos chicos me interesan.

-Cielos... –Hinori ya se había rendido.

-¿Entonces vendrás con nosotras? –preguntó Yoshie. –Le dije a las chicas que irías.

-¿Chicas?

-Serena y las demás –explicó Leo.

-¿También van a ir?... ¡que perdida de tiempo!.

-Ya te dije que es parte de nuestra investigación –dijo Yoshie.

-No me digas que Haruka y Michiru también estarán ahí.

-Emm. Pues no, ella no quisieron ir.

-Ellas si saben aprovechar el tiempo –declaró Hinori.

Leo y Yoshie se miraron un poco contrariadas.

-Me parece que Darien también va a ir –dijo Leo como ultimo recurso.

Hinori cayó de espaldas.

-¿QUÉ?... ¿Él también?

-Oye... tiene que cuidar de su novia.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... –Hinori pareció pensarlo hasta que una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. –Y si en ese lugar habrá mucha gente es normal que él se pierda.

A Leo le corrió una gota por la frente.

-... Y entonces cuando Darien y yo estemos solos.... jajajajajajajaja.... ¡¡Esta bien, iré con ustedes!!

-Cielos...

* * * * * * * * 

-Es más difícil de lo que pensé. –Cielo intentaba encontrar a alguien que se ajustara a las características de quienes estaba buscando.

-No pierdas la paciencia, hermana.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a buscar?

-Lo haría de tener esa habilidad tuya, simplemente soy un fracaso buscando cosas, la prueba es que aún no logró dar con nuestra hermana menor.

Cielo no pareció muy convencida, pero decidió dejarlo. Justo en ese momento la computadora comenzó a parpadear para mostrar la imagen de su nueva víctima.

-Interesante –aceptó Cecilia.

-¿Por qué las víctimas hasta ahora son hombres? –Cielo estaba muy confundida –Creí que buscábamos _guerreras._

-Tal vez sean travestis –comentó Cecilia sin darle importancia. Cielo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, iré a revisar a este tipo.

-Suerte, hermana.

* * * * * * * * 

-¡¡Esto es emocionante!!... ¡¡Three Ligths vuelve a dar un concierto!! –exclamó Mina entre el montón de chicas que decían cosas parecidas.

Hinori suspiró y se acercó a Ami con la esperanza de escuchar algo diferente.

-Hay mucha gente, creo que el regreso de Three Ligths es todo un éxito.

Cielos... que mala idea.

-¿Podemos irnos? Me duele la cabeza –dijo la pelirroja.

-¡No puedes perderte de esto! –dijo Lita detrás de ella –Es un concierto especial.

Rayos.

-Estoy emocionadisima, verlos cantar de nuevo es muy importante –dijo Rei.

-Por favor... solo son cantantes, hasta yo puedo cantar algo. –Hinori comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Si, pero no eres famosa –dijo Leo quien estaba detrás de ella.

-La fama no lo es todo –replicó Hinori –Además soy importante.

-Ellos también lo son –dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Hinori se coloco la mano en la frente, desde que llegó a ese lugar había recibido malas noticias, para empezar _su Darien_ no había podido ir y ella estaba entre un montón de fanáticas locas por un grupo del que no había escuchado oír.

Los tres pases que Yoshie había conseguido resultaron ser de asientos separados por lo que Hinori solo gruñía de vez en cuando mientras buscaba su lugar. Serena y las demás también estaban muy lejos de ella y por si fuera poco le había tocado sentarse junto a un fan de corazón.

Era un chico que tenía el pelo arreglado, según él, como el de los artistas en cuestión. Cuando Hinori vio los enormes lentes se preguntó si esos chicos eran así de feos.

-Pérdida de tiempo –se dijo a sí misma recordando que Haruka y Michiru habían ido a la playa para ver el atardecer.

Finalmente el concierto inició. Hinori había decidido no prestarles atención mientras jugaba con el game boy que había decidido llevar por si se aburría.

Estaba a punto de vencer a un monstruo con Pikachu de quien había usado una descarga eléctrica cuando escucho algo que llamó su completa atención.

Era la letra lo que cautivó algo en su interior. Levantó la mirada para casi ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota en el escenario?

-¡¡Blasfema!!. No insultes a Seiya Kou –le dijo el chico que miraba como bobo.

A Hinori le corrió una gota de sudor por la frente y miró de nuevo a ese trío.

La canción. Lo que importaba era la canción. Hinori estuvo casi segura de que sabía de que hablaban realmente entre cada frase que era pronunciada, tubo la certeza de que era capaz de sentir mas allá de las notas musicales y llegó a percibir un amor primitivo que ellos brindaban a alguien, ¿pero a quien?.

La chica miró directamente a Seiya. A pesar de que estaba separada de sus amigas había tenido la suerte de ser la que mas cerca estuviera del escenario. 

Como si una fuerza desconocida lo hubiera llamado, él la miró también sin poder evitar hacer un gesto.

La canción. Seiya estaba cantando para alguien. ¿por qué le parecía que era para ella?. Lo odiaba. No tenía por que cantarle solo a ella.

-Tonto... Ahora resulta que eres estrella –mascullo enfadada.

* * * * * * * * 

Cielo por fin pudo encontrar a su víctima entre toda esa gente que estaba en el auditorio. Suspiró complacida por el buen trabajo que hacía y pensó en como hacer para que toda esa gente no le molestara al momento de la extracción.

-Creo que tedre que hacer que esta gente se retire.... Bueno.

Con un movimiento logró crear una esfera de fuego y la lanzó a una de las paredes del lugar haciendo un hoyo considerablemente grande. Cuando la gente se dio cuenta de eso comenzó a salir precipitadamente empujando a Serena y a sus amigas hacia la salida sin que pudieran evitarlo.

Muy en contra de sus deseos Yoshie y Leo fueron arrastradas para el extremo contrario, las chicas decidieron salir después de todo, así podrían hacer algo por ayudar.

Por su parte Seiya y los demás ya habían salido para transformarse y hacer algo, estaban seguros de que esa persona estaba buscando a las estrellas de nuevo y no pensaban permitirlo.

Hinori levantó la mirada sin poder creer que todo esto estuviera pasando en un lugar con tanta gente. 

Todos los que habían asistido al concierto estaba corriendo hacia las salidas sin precaución y eso era lo que más molestaba a la pelirroja.

Con cuidado comenzó a moverse entre la gente para buscar un buen lugar para transformarse, pero era más difícil de lo que ella misma había esperado. Para empezar un enorme tipo la empujó contra la pared y la chica se golpeó con una de las bocinas en la cabeza. Hubiera querido levantarse de nuevo, pero cuando lo intentó una nube negra le nubló la vista.

Alguien que pasaba por problemas serios era la propia Cielo. Permanecía suspendida en el aire mirando con ironía a toda esa gente intentando salir del auditorio. De saber que esto pasaría no habría intentado asustar a las víctimas que no le servían. Suspiró y comenzó a teclear en su computadora portátil para encontrar a su víctima correcta, después de un momento el aparato comenzó a parpadear para mostrar la ubicación exacta del individuo. 

Cielo volvió a mirar hacia las gradas y lo vio por fin.

Se trataba de un chico de estatura baja con apariencia un tanto cómica para el gusto de Cielo. Tenía el cabello de un color azul atado con un listón y en la cara unos enormes lentes que sostenía con los dedos. 

Cielo descendió y se paró justo frente al tipo con una cara no muy amigable. Sacó su arma y apuntó directamente al chico que la miró muy confundido. Sin duda hubiese disparado, pero un rayo se precipitó contra su mano lanzando su arma a una distancia considerable.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Cielo tomándose la mano herida.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes buscando a las estrellas? –preguntó Sailor Star Figther enfrentándola.

Cielo apenas logró esquivar un rayo mas, este pertenecía a Sailor Star Healer quien también la miraba con poca amabilidad.

-Son fuertes –admitió.

En ese momento Sailor Star Maker hizo acto de presencia golpeando a Cielo con la suficiente fuerza para enviarla contra una de las bocinas.

Cielo comenzó a levantarse aturdida, mientras lo hacía notó que no estaba sola. Había una niña ahí.

-Lo mejor será acabar con ella –dijo Sailor Star Healer preparando de nuevo su rayo, sin embargo algo la detuvo.

-Impresionante –dijo Cielo con burla –Realmente me sorprenden... Imagino que las tres estrellas que busco son mucho mas poderosas que ustedes, es por eso que ese tonto se interesa en destruirlas a como de lugar... Bueno chicas... acabemos con esto de una vez, pero háganlo con cuidado, no quieren que esta niña muera mientras me atacan, ¿o si? 

-Cobarde –mascullo Sailor Star Figther viendo cautiva a Hinori.

-Esa niña es una tonta –protestó Sailor Star Healer.

-Esta inconsciente –explicó Sailor Star Maker.

-Yo no quiero pelear. Solo quiero buscar la estrella –dijo Cielo volteándose para buscar su arma y después a su víctima, pero para su mala suerte solo encontró el arma, el chico había escapado. –Maldición.

Cuando Cielo volteó para enfrentar de nuevo a sus oponentes se encontró con que Sailor Star Figther estaba justo detrás de ella, apenas logró esquivar un buen golpe y desaparecer para ponerse a salvo.

Sailor Star Figther evitó la caída de la pelirroja y la miró con un poco de fastidio.

-Si no me causaras tantos problemas... –murmuró. –Eres una pequeña molestia, pero aun así no puedo abandonarte.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿pero que tenemos aquí?... ¡Son ustedes de nuevo!.

Sailor Star Figther y sus compañeras voltearon para atender al dueño de esa voz. Para su mala suerte se trataba de Sailor Wind acompañada de Sailor Rain, las dos parecían muy amenazadoras y permanecían juntas justo en el escenario con las luces sobre sus cuerpos.

-Tenemos una cuenta pendiente, preciosas. –dijo Sailor Wind al momento de dar un gran salto hacia ellas, al caer lo hizo junto a Sailor Star Maker y Healer, las miró largamente y con un movimiento rápido golpeo a Sailor Star Healer lanzándola a una distancia considerable.

Cuando Sailor Star Maker pudo reaccionar a la agresión Sailor Rain llegó justo  a tiempo para evitar que se defendiera y la atrapó por la espalda.

-Pero que demo... ¿Por qué hacen esto? –pregunto Sailor Star Figther aun sosteniendo a Hinori.

-No nos mal interpretes –pidió Sailor Rain lanzando a Sailor Star Maker a unas bancas donde se golpeo una pierna.

-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo –completo Sailor Wind corriendo hacia Sailor Star Figther y concentrando energía en su mano. Se detuvo a unos metros y lanzo un ataque de vientos en dirección de la guerrera.

Afortunadamente Sailor Star Healer y Maker lograron reaccionar a tiempo y detuvieron la intensidad del remolino con sus rayos. Cuando vieron que no habían eliminado el poder las dos corrieron hacia Sailor Star Figther y se colocaron frente a ella para servir como escudo. A pesar es eso el remolino logró empujarlas a unos centímetros de la guerrera quien miraba sorprendida el poder que esas chicas.

-Eso solo fue un saludo –anunció Sailor Wind.

-Pudieron lastimar a alguien –protestó Sailor Star Figther. –Esta niña no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Sabíamos que no dejarían que el remolino llegara hasta ella –Sailor Rain sonrió –A las que queremos es solo a ustedes.

Hinori se movió un poco. Sailor Star Figther la miró con algo de sorpresa y sonrió a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Tonta, no debiste meterte en problemas. –le dijo a Hinori.

Sailor Rain y Sailor Wind no dejaban de mirar a esa pareja con algo de confusión, de no conocer a Hinori jurarían que no se sentía incomoda al ser protegida por unas completas extrañas. 

Finalmente  Sailor Wind decidió que ya había visto suficiente.

-Suelta a Hinori.

-¿Qué?

-¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

Sailor Rain miró a su compañera confundida.

-¿Qué esperas?... ¡Suelta a Hinori ahora mismo!

-Ella esta bajo mi cuidado –dijo Sailor Star Figther con furia –Nunca la dejaría.

Sailor Star Healer y Maker no pudieron evitar hacer un respingo ante esas palabras.

-¿Quieres pelea? –pregunto Sailor Wind, sin esperar la respuesta volvió a concentrar energía entre sus manos. Esta vez era mas intensa que  la anterior y comenzaba a formar un remolino que cubrió su cuerpo agitando el uniforme y los cabellos blancos.

-¡¡Chicas esperen!! –repentinamente llego Sailor Moon –No debemos pelear entre nosotras.

-Dicelo a ellas –dijo Sailor Star Healer con ironía.

Sailor Wind tuvo que deshacer el ataque y miró a Sailor Moon con un poco de seriedad.

-Por fin llegas, princesa –Sailor Rain habló con amabilidad -¿Puedes decirle a _"tus amigas" que liberen a Hinori, por favor?. No podemos pelear con ella en el camino... ¿O acaso se ocultan usándola como escudo? –eso lo había dicho mirando a Sailor Star Figther con burla._

-¡¡Nosotras no les tememos!! –exclamó Sailor Star Healer furiosa.

-Por supuesto que no, preciosa –Sailor Wind la miró divertida. –Solo queremos que esto sea justo.

-Basta...

Sailor Wind y Sailor Rain miraron sorprendidas a quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

Sailor Star Figther solo había tenido que bajar la mirada para ver a su protegida llorando.

-Ya basta, por favor –repitió Hinori. –No es el momento... No es el lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sailor Star Figther con amabilidad sin haber entendido sus palabras.

Hinori la miró con extrema seriedad y sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no soy importante... yo puedo cuidarme sola. –tras decir esto se levanto y miró a todas con cuidado –Me largo de aquí.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? –preguntó Leo confundida.

-Adolescentes –sonrió Yoshie. –Todas son así.

-Nos veremos otro día –dijo Sailor Wind a las Sailor Stars. –Adiós, preciosas.

Sailor Rain solo inclinó un poco la cabeza para después ir con su amiga.

-Si que son raras, creí que nos acabarían –comento Sailor Star Healer.

-Solo pospusieron el enfrentamiento –dijo Sailor Star Maker. –Me pareció que fue por esa niña.

-Pues nosotras no nos dejaremos vencer por ellas. –aseguró Sailor Star Figther.

Serena solo suspiró.

* * * * * * * * 

Hinori no dejaba de mirar la obscuridad en el cielo y sus estrellas. Estaba en el auditorio completamente abandonado, el ataque había dejado un agujero en el techo por donde veía continuamente. Repentinamente sonrió y comenzó a tocar su flauta siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que había escuchado antes de que Cielo interrumpiera el concierto. Una energía cálida comenzó a rodearla tenuemente mientras usaba la flauta y el viento que entraba por el agujero agitaba sus cabellos rojos como si hicieran reverencia a ese regalo que llenaba la sala con un sonido nuevo. Paró la música cuando una voz se le unió. Hinori volteó para ver con cuidado a Seiya. 

Sus miradas se encontraron con un mensaje silencioso y confuso, un mensaje que ninguno entendió a la perfección.

Hinori desvió la vista y bajó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su flauta. En ese instante comprendió que la voz de Seiya complementaba el sonido de la música que ella era capaz de tocar, sin embargo no podía entender la razón. Además le tenía miedo.

¿Miedo?

Hinori suspiró confundida y se reganó a sí misma.

-¡Esfúmate! –dijo enojada, pero no con él.

-Eres una insoportable, cualquiera agradecería mi compañía.

-Yo no soy cualquiera –dijo ella con burla. –Puedo ser lo que sea.. puedo ser esa estrella que estas buscando...

-....

-Lo dice en tu canción... "Tú siempre brillas... Tu sonrisa es como una pequeña estrella...".

Seiya no salía de su sorpresa, él mismo había sentido en el escenario que comenzaba a cantar para ella, cosa que aun le parecía completamente absurda ya que ella lo odiaba a morir. Después pensó que cualquiera podría saber que él buscaba algo, la misma letra de la canción lo decía con claridad. Por lo que no era necesario tomar en cuenta las palabras de esa niña.

-Tonta.

-Idiota.

-¡¡No te soporto!!

-Siento lo mismo que tu –aseguró Hinori. –Eres un engreído.

-Bah... me voy.

Hinori volvió a sonreír y apretó la flauta contra su pecho.

-Me pregunto si lograras encontrar a esa persona tan especial.

* * * * * * * * 

Yoshie permaneció quieta en un muelle, había decidido ir justo ahí por alguna razón y cuando vio ese extraño objeto llamó a Leo. Hubiera querido llamar a Hinori, pero ella aun no llegaba a casa. 

No sabía por que Serena se empeñaba en proteger a esas tres intrusas, pero definitivamente no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

El viento jugaba con su cabello corto mientras que a lo lejos, en el agua, veía las luces de los barcos.

"Como estrellas" pensó de manera distraída.

-¿Para que me llamaste?

Yoshie volteó para ver a Leo, como lo había esperado se veía tan preocupada como ella.

-No podemos atacar a esa chicas –dijo Yoshie.

-Lo sé...  ¿Para eso me llamaste?

-No... La verdad es que algo me preocupa.

-No me digas... ¿cuándo regresaste a tu identidad civil algo paso?

-Dímelo tú.

Leo sonrió algo incomoda.

-Fue extraño, ¿cierto?

Yoshie le miró por un momento y sonrió con comprensión.

-No sé si Hinori halla pasado por lo mismo...

-¿No había llegado ya? –Leo se veía sorprendida –Me pareció que se dirigía a casa, se veía molesta.

-Si... creo que estaba molesta consigo misma. No reaccionó de manera violenta cuando supo que había despertado entre los brazos de una de ellas. –Yoshie volvió a dirigir su mirada a las luces de los barcos.

-¿Crees que esto signifique algo? –preguntó Leo mirando un extraño objeto entre sus manos.

-No mas de lo que aparenta –dijo Yoshie.

-¿Qué es lo que aparenta? –preguntó Leo mirándola.

-Solo eso... solo es una estrella.

-Serena parece conocerlas –recapacitó Leo.

-Tal ves debamos hablar muy seriamente con todas ellas...

**Continuará...**


	3. Si pienso te odio si siento, te amo

CAPITULO 3: "Si pienso te odio... si siento, te amo"

De entre todas las cosas que pudiera existir en este mundo sin duda alguna esta era la peor. Prácticamente estaba indefensa ante uno de esos maestros impiadosos a los que solo le importaba la tortura del alumno. En el pupitre estaba el papel más macabro que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida y que, sin embargo, le parecía absurdamente familiar. Todas sus emociones se revolvían en un intento inútil por trabajar a la par con el cerebro cansado mientras leía una y otra vez el mismo problema para concluir que todo eso era un complot en su contra por el simple hecho de ser extranjera.

¿Y que podía hacer?

Nada.

Lo único que le quedaba era volver a leer esa pregunta que aparentemente era la más fácil de todas y probablemente la única que podría contestar en los escasos treinta minutos que había otorgado el profesor.

Pero no era suficiente. Treinta minutos no le eran suficientes. Requería de más tiempo para que su cerebro retrocediera clases atrás y recordara un solo detalle de la respuesta en cuestión para que ella fuera  capaz de hacer uso de su increíble dialéctica en ese papel.

Si tan sólo hubiera repasado un poco más la lección. Tal vez de esa manera no estaría metida en ese problema del que no era capaz de salir.

-Santo cielo –murmuró cuando vio sus "avances" hasta el momento. Se trataba de la pregunta más simple y que no podía olvidar ni en sueños. Su nombre.

*******

-Como siempre nuestra canción es de las más escuchadas –dijo Seiya complacido mientras se pasaba los brazos por la cabeza y miraba las tranquilas calles de la ciudad. Tenían el radio del auto prendido y en él sonaba la canción como la más popular.

-Espero que ellas no tarden en entender nuestro mensaje –refunfuño Yaten –en realidad no deseaba volver a cantar. Otra vez tengo que esconderme de esas chicas insoportables que me persiguen a todas horas hasta en el baño.

-No quiero que seas grosero con las admiradoras –advirtió Taiki –Ten en cuenta que entre ellas pueden estar las personas que buscamos.

-Hmf.

-¿Creen que las personas a las que buscamos tengan la capacidad de entender fácilmente nuestro mensaje? –preguntó Seiya algo distraído.

-Por algo son nuestras superiores –replicó Yaten.

-En todo caso, creo que ellas tienen la capacidad de entender lo que decimos... –argumentó Taiki.

-¿Pese a la letra? –insistió Seiya.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraron confundidos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que en la canción mencionamos ese hecho, pero no parece que la gente lo note... bueno, no toda.

-¿Alguien lo ha notado? –preguntó Yaten.

-Emmm... pues... La verdad es que incluso pudo interpretar la música poco después de escucharla.

-Tal vez sea una de ellas –murmuró Taiki emocionado.

-¡No lo creo! –dijo Seiya molesto –Es una tonta y además me trata como basura...

-¿Qué? –preguntaron consternados.

-Eso no importa –dijo Yaten con burla –la forma en que te trate es lo de menos.

-¡Por supuesto que importa!

-Además, Seiya, tenemos que encontrarles por su propio bien...

-¡¡Ya les dije que ella no tiene nada que ver!!

-¡Entonces, ¿por qué te molestas en mencionarle?! –preguntaron molestos.

-Solo estoy un poco confundido... es todo...

-Pues toma tu trabajo con más seriedad... no estamos de vacaciones –gruñó Yaten.

Seiya frunció el  ceño y cruzó los brazos. Cuando desvió la vista un poco vio a una niña que caminaba cabizbaja por la acera mientras arrastraba su mochila.

-¡Detén el auto! –dijo Seiya.

-¿Pero que...

-Solo deténlo, Taiki.

A pesar de lo extraño que parecía la petición  Taiki logró detener el auto. Cosa que le costó varios insultos por parte de los demás conductores que venían detrás y de una lata que sospechosamente había ido a parar justo en su cabeza acompañada de un fuerte grito de un anciano que siguió de largo en su carro.

Antes de que Taiki pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba todo ese asunto, vio como Seiya bajaba a toda velocidad colocándose a un lado de una niña que, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pese a todo el escándalo que había provocado.

-Esa niña... –dijo Yaten.

-Es Hinori... –completó Taiki.

Ambos se acomodaron en el asiento mirando con mucho cuidado lo que ocurría afuera.

Lo primero que notaron era que Seiya no se había detenido a ser amable. A juzgar por lo que pasó a continuación ambos pudieron adivinar que sólo había bajado a burlarse de la chica.

Hinori no parecía estar de humor para que alguien se burlara, aunque por lo que vieron, pareció que hace unos momentos acababa de ser torturada y había encontrado en Seiya una perfecta persona en quien calmar sus frustraciones.

-Lo merece por idiota –dijo Yaten convencido.

-Parece que le sacó todo el aire del puñetazo –murmuró Taiki.

-No soy una niña... –mascullo Hinori con los dientes apretados mientras su puño giraba en el estomago de Seiya –Y no necesito que un completo imbécil venga y me diga tonterías en la calle, ¿esta claro?

-Como el agua –murmuró Seiya cuando recuperó el aliento. -¿Se puede saber que es lo que te tiene con un humor de los mil demonios? –preguntó después de quitar el puño de la pelirroja con mucho cuidado.

-¡No!

-Oh, vamos... tus problemas son los míos.

-Lo que pasa –dijo ella continuando con su camino –es que quieres saber que es lo que me tiene tan molesta para burlarte de mí por lo menos en una semana... Y ese no es el caso... Soy yo quien debe hacerte la vida como un infierno, no tú.

-Ya he visto una expresión como la tuya en otra ocasión –dijo Seiya con aire experto.

-¿Ah sí?

-Fue cuando Serena reprobó el examen de matemáticas...

Hinori palideció.

-Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, reprobaba todo examen que pasaba por sus manos... su expresión era muy parecida a la tuya ahora... Y como vienes de la escuela...

-De hecho tu expresión me recuerda a esa que tenía Seiya cuando reprobó el mismo examen de matemáticas que Serena. –intervino Taiki.

-Si... parecía que estaba dispuesto a arrojarse por un precipicio –completó Yaten.

Ambos habían bajado del auto.

-Esa no es mala idea –dijo Hinori. -¿Puedes arrojarte ahora?

-¡¡Reprobaste un examen!! –dijo Seiya con aire triunfal.

Hinori se sonrojó.

-La mayoría de los estudiantes reprueban un examen una vez en su vida –argumentó ella.

-Pero no caminan por la calle como si Dios no existiera –dijo Seiya cruzando los brazos.

-Pero...

-¡Déjame ver! –exclamó Seiya al momento de arrebatarle la mochila y comenzar a buscar.

-¡¡Oyeee!! –Hinori lo agarró del cuello para detenerlo, pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. todos sus útiles cayeron al suelo, entre ellos un papel con palabras en rojo. En cuanto Seiya lo vio lo levantó para leerlo.

-Vaya... Así que es esto –dijo burlón.

-¡Regrésame mi examen, engendro de virus fracasado! –gritó Hinori saltando para arrebatárselo. A lo que Seiya levantaba la mano y leía desde el aire.

-"La próxima vez asegúrese de... –una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Seiya –no contestar solo su nombre..."

Hinori finalmente logró arrebatarle el examen. Molesta comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a meterlas en la mochila para patearle la espinilla a Seiya antes de irse corriendo.

Taiki y Yaten miraron a  Seiya confundidos.

-¿No reaccionará? –preguntó Yaten –Fue un golpe duro.

-Parece que aun esta impresionado... debe ser un shock... A decir verdad yo también estoy sorprendido... no puede existir estudiante tan malo.

*******

-Es en estos momentos cuando desearía tener la habilidad de Leo para sentir aciertos y errores –se lamentó Hinori después de hacer bola su examen.

-Pero eso sería trampa –dijo Ami.

Leo la miró mientras una gota de sudor le corría por la frente y tosió un poco.

-En realidad, Hinori, no te serviría de nada tener mi habilidad ya que... NO TE MOLESTASTE EN ABRIR EL LIBRO UNA SOLA VEZ...

-Por supuesto que si lo abrí –se defendió la pelirroja.

-De nada sirve que abras un libro para cubrirte en la clase mientras duermes, _cherrie_ –dijo Yoshie mientras devoraba un helado.

A Serena y Lita les corrió una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

-No te preocupes –dijo Serena –Ya tendrás oportunidad de reponerte.

-Y si no puedes repetir año –Lita sonrió.

Hinori se hundió más en su asiento.

-No debiste decirle eso, Lita –Leo la miró con desaprobación. –Fue muy cruel.

-No fue mi intención...

-Puedo ayudarte a estudiar –dijo Ami.

-Es inútil –dijeron Leo y Yoshie a coro.

-¡¡Oigan!! –Hinori se levantó del asiento molesta.

-Yo intenté ayudarla a aprender ingles... y si mal no recuerdo en una de mis... "clases intensivas", ella escapó tras el primer chico que pasó por su camino –dijo Leo mirando a la pelirroja con resignación.

Hinori volvió a sentarse.

-Yo intenté ayudarla a pasar un examen por que era necesario para permanecer en el equipo de voli bol, pero ella se quedó dormida apenas pasaron 15 minutos y cuando intente despertarla me agarró del cuello e intentó estrangularme por cometer la osadía de interrumpir su sueño –dijo Yoshie con más gracia.

Hinori deseó desaparecer.

-Pero aun así pase ese examen –dijo quedito.

-Si –dijeron Leo y Yoshie -... compraste las respuestas un día antes y las memorizaste.

-¿Eso hizo? –preguntaron Lita, Serena y Ami.

-Hinori siempre ha sido muy astuta para encontrar a las personas que se dedican a hacer eso –dijo Leo.

-Lo peor es que en realidad podría pasar un examen por su cuenta... pero... siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer –suspiró Yoshie.

-Perseguir a un chico, por ejemplo –Leo la miró con reproche.

-Bueno... en realidad Leo no tiene nada que reprochar –dijo Hinori con los ojos cerrados y una vena saltada –Ya que ella puede resolver un examen usando su habilidad.

Leo se sonrojó.

-Y Yoshie me hablaba en francés casi en toda su "ayuda"... como no le entendía me aburrí...

Yoshie solo sonrió al recordarlo.

-En conclusión no es culpa mía –dijo la pelirroja con peligrosa calma.

-De cualquier manera tienes que pasar ese examen –dijo Leo –Así que ve buscando la manera de que tu estrategia de estudio no falle.

Hinori se recargó en la mesa pensando en la posibilidad de contactar con el sujeto que tenía las respuestas del examen, sin embargo esa idea fue rechazada cuando recordó que había sido expulsado hace un buen tiempo. En ese caso tendría que intentar algo más inteligente. Estudiar tal ves.

********

Cielo frunció el ceño considerablemente cuando apareció la víctima en la pantalla de la computadora. Con fastidio introdujo más datos con la esperanza de que la imagen cambiara a una chica, para variar, pero la maquina permaneció con la misma imagen después de realizar una rápida búsqueda.

Descansó la  cabeza entre las manos pensando en si debería salir en ese mismo momento o en buscar a un candidato más.

-Lo mejor es no perder el tiempo –se dijo cuando recordó que el agujero negro sería dirigido a la Tierra.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar.

En la pantalla estaba la imagen de un chico de estatura media. Su cabello era largo, y lo tenía agarrado a un listón. Sus ojos azules dejaban ver una mirada un tanto traviesa y arrogante al igual que su sonrisa. Tal vez lo más importante era que se trataba de un cantante. Una estrella.

*******

"¿Qué es lo que haces ?... Lo mejor es que te pongas a estudiar... de otra manera volverás a reprobar ese examen"

Hinori suspiró, ¿por qué no podía olvidar ese estúpido examen?.

-No es la primera vez que repruebo –se dijo con burla –Pero a nadie le había importado –reflexionó.

No había conocido a sus padres y no recordaba ningún momento en su niñez en que ellos la abrazaran. Sus abuelos le habían cuidado desde que era una bebe y cuando ella comenzó a preguntar por sus padres no recibió una respuesta convincente. 

-Nosotros te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija –dijo su abuela con una tierna sonrisa.

Hinori tuvo que comprender muchas cosas desde entonces. La primera era que el preguntar por sus supuestos padres entristecía a sus abuelos y ella no quería eso para las personas que le habían cuidado.

La idea de estudiar fue de ella ya que sus abuelos eran muy conservadores y continuaban con las ideas de que la mujer tenía que servir en casa. Para eso fue educada Hinori.

Razón por la que su abuela le animaba a dejar la escuela cada vez que llegaba desanimada por no haber pasado un examen. Pero ella no quiso.

Claro que tampoco se decidió a estudiar.

Lo que hizo fue conseguir las respuesta de cuanto examen estaba por venir para asegurar acreditarlo. Nunca supo por qué había decidido hacerlo de esa manera. Tal vez aun pensaba que una mujer no tenía que salir de la casa más que para comprar víveres o recoger a los niños de la escuela.

Se preguntó cómo estarían los abuelos. Desde que decidió dejarlos para cumplir con su misión escribía para saber de su situación.

Los extrañaba.

-No tengo que ser una excelente estudiante –se dijo finalmente esquivando la mirada del libró que había intentado leer desde hace dos horas. –Ya no tengo una misión tampoco... Nada me retiene en este lugar... Quiero volver a casa...

*******

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien valla hasta allá? –preguntó Seiya con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Por que eres el único que puede salir, Taiki tiene un examen y tiene la estúpida idea de que reprobarlo es parte de un sacrilegio. Y yo tengo que presentarme en un programa de televisión ya que soy invitado especial y Taiki me prohibió no ir. –dijo Yaten con fastidio. –El único que no hace nada eres TU.

-¿Cómo que no hago nada?

-¿Tienes planes? –preguntó Yaten con burla.

-Emmm... bueno... yo... Tengo que...

-Entonces no hay problema... Así que ve al aeropuerto y asegúrate de hacer esto, por lo menos.

-Rayos –dijo Seiya.

*******

Leo dejó caer la mochila de la impresión sin dejar de mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente. Serena y las demás también estaban impresionadas, pero se habían limitado a permanecer alejadas debido a que Hinori había pedido hablar sólo con Leo, cosa que no les impidió escuchar lo que le dijo.

-Pero... –comenzó Leo. –Es que...

-Quiero ver a mis abuelos –dijo Hinori con determinación. –Quiero volver...

-Por supuesto –dijo Leo –Estas en tu derecho... Pero no creí que fuera tan pronto.

-Debes extrañar mucho  China –dijo Ami de manera comprensiva.

-También las extrañaré a ustedes –respondió Hinori con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo te irás? –preguntó Lita.

-Aún no lo sé... primero tengo que comprar el boleto de avión.

-Mientras tanto podemos organizarte una fiesta –opinó Mina con mas entusiasmo (aunque estaba igual de desconcertada).

-No es necesario –dijo Hinori agradecida. –Bueno... tengo que ir al aeropuerto... Nos vemos más tarde, chicas.

*******

-No debería ser tan difícil encontrarlo –dijo Cielo fastidiada en medio de la calle. Toda la gente que la veía sonreía por la manera tan extraña en la que vestía. 

Los más jóvenes habían pensado que era una nueva moda y le preguntaban el lugar donde podían adquirir modelos parecidos al que vestía ella cosa que solo irritaba más a Cielo por no haber encontrado aun a su víctima.

Suspiró enfadada y decidió usar la computadora portátil para localizarlo lo más pronto posible. La señal comenzó a parpadear en un lugar lejano a donde ella estaba. Esta vez sonrió y desapareció para encontrarse con él de una vez por todas.

*******

Seiya se guardó el boleto de avión y caminó hasta la sala de espera para sentarse.

Había corrido con suerte ya que ese boleto era prácticamente el último. En cuanto se sentó se acomodó la gabardina y las gafas rogando por que nadie lo reconociera ya que no tenía ánimos para correr de nadie. El lugar que había encontrado vasío estaba cerca de las taquillas y de vez en cuando sonreía al escuchar que la mayoría de las personas querían ir al mismo lugar que él.

-Quiero reservar un boleto a China –dijo alguien.

-Solo nos queda el vuelo de las 9:30 P:M: –dijo la secretaria mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

-Ese esta bien –respondió la chica.

-¿A nombre de quien lo pongo?

-Istar Hinori.

¿Hinori?

Seiya levantó la mirada para ver a la chica y frunció el ceño. ¿China?

Hinori suspiró cuando terminó de reservar el boleto. Se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a volver. Apenas y tendría tiempo para arreglar sus cosas.

Una mano agarró su muñeca y ella volteó encontrándose con un tipo vestido muy... extraño, que parecía mirarla a pesar de que tenía puestas unas gafas obscuras.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó sorprendida. 

-¿Estas huyendo?

*******

Yoshie colocó la taza sobre el pequeño plato con mucho cuidado y miró a Leo. Por supuesto que estaba sorprendida, pero se había controlado mientras reflexionaba sus palabras.

-Debe ser una broma –dijo al fin.

-No me lo pareció así –Leo sonrió con tristeza. 

-Pero aun estamos en problemas... Aún están esas tres intrusas y el asunto de las estrellas...

-No es problema nuestro –dijo Leo con sequedad –Hinori tiene razón,  ya nada nos retiene aquí... deberíamos volver a casa... con nuestras familias.

-¿Qué familias? –preguntó Yoshie con suavidad. –Mis padres están divorciados y los tuyos están muertos... ¿De qué familia me hablas, Leo?...

-¡Maldición Yoshie!... Solo te digo lo que pienso.

-Piensa con más cuidado, _cherrie..._

Leo reprimió un sollozo cubriéndose la boca. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco volvió a hablar.

-Ustedes dos son mi familia.

-Son la mía también –dijo Yoshie.

-¿Entonces por qué nos deja?... ¡La necesitamos!

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste?... ¿Qué sentiste, Leo?

-Nostalgia,... deseos de volver,... inseguridad...

-Hinori no se irá –dijo Yoshie con seguridad.

-Pero...

-Nosotros somos su familia... Sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte querer retenerla, pero si lo que has sentido en ella es inseguridad, ten por seguro que no se irá... Conozco muy bien a nuestro líder... ella no actuará nunca si no esta segura.

Leo sonrió controlando sus ganas de abrazar a Yoshie.

-Entonces vamos por ella –dijo entusiasmada.

*******

-Tamada habló por teléfono... se ha cancelado la reunión a la que irá Seiya. –dijo Taiki.

-¿Qué no estabas en un examen? –preguntó Yaten molesto.

-Se canceló.

-Igual que mi presentación en el programa de televisión. –murmuró con inocencia.

-Yaten...

-¡Esta bien!... ¡El productor era un idiota y cancelé a última hora, ¿contento?!

-Después me explicarás eso, primero hay que alcanzar a Seiya en el aeropuerto.

-¿Para qué?... deja que haga algo en su vida.

-Solo perderá el tiempo.

-¿No pierde el tiempo de todas formas?

*******

-¡... y que quede claro que no estoy huyendo de nadie!... solo quiero volver a casa... ¡¡Pero por qué me molesto en explicártelo!!... ¡¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!!

-¿Entonces por que te has metido al baño? –preguntó Seiya desde afuera.

Hinori apretó los dientes furiosa consigo misma. Había corrido al baño por que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a Seiya. Desde ese momento solo le había gritado desde adentro ante la sorpresa de las jóvenes que estaban dentro y la vergüenza y diversión de quienes estaban fuera.

-¡¡Muérete!!

Para sorpresa de Hinori un escándalo se oyó afuera. No pudo ser por la tontería que dijo, ¿o sí?.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta para asomarse un poco y vio sorprendida a Cielo. 

Toda la gente había corrido y el lugar estaba prácticamente solo. A excepción por él. Cielo parecía no estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir por alguna razón.

"Maldición" pensó.

--------

-Bueno –dijo Cielo más tranquila –Ya que nos hemos quedado solos, permíteme acabar con mi tarea.

Seiya apretó los puños y miró a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie. Por su mente pasó la idea de transformarse, pero no estaba seguro de vencer a Cielo solo y no quería arriesgarse.

Cielo sacó su arma y la dirigió a Seiya. En cuanto el primer rayo escapó de ella él lo esquivo rogando por que algo lo ayudara.

-No te muevas –gritó Cielo enfadada. –Bastante malo es ya que seas un hombre y no una mujer.

-Que curioso –dijo Seiya. –A mí no me molesta en lo más absoluto.

-Después podrás decir chistes –murmuró Cielo lanzando otro rayo.

Una esfera de fuego desvió el rayo justo cuando estaba por aterrizar sobre el pecho de Seiya. Éste miró sorprendido hacia un lado descubriendo a Sailor Fire.

-Bueno –dijo Sailor Fire –Nadie es perfecto... Espero que le perdones eso a tu víctima, Cielo.

-No estoy en condiciones de hacer eso –dijo Cielo con una peligrosa tranquilidad.

Cielo era una excelente guerrera y Sailor Fire pudo comprobarlo personalmente cuando apenas logró escapar de los finos movimientos de su cuerpo.

Cuando logró ponerse a salvo frunció el ceño por que la habían alejado de Seiya. Decidida sacó la flauta y tras emitir unas notas bruscas logró paralizar a Cielo.

-¿Pero que... –gruñó Cielo.

Sailor Fire corrió hasta el cantante y cuando tomó su mano lo haló con ella por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? –preguntó Seiya si poder soltarse mientras ella continuaba corriendo.

-Te salvo la vida, idiota. 

-Pero, mi amiga esta allá...

Sailor Fire se detuvo y lo miró sorprendida.

-Dentro de los baños –dijo Seiya agitado.

-Creo que no saldrá, espero que no sea tan imprudente como tú.

-¡No soy imprudente! –exclamó Seiya.

-Si lo eres.

-Ambos lo son –dijo Cielo en el extremo del pasillo con una radiante sonrisa. –Que interesante efecto provoca tu flauta... me parece que ya la había visto.

¿Flauta? Seiya miró las manos de Sailor Fire descubriendo el instrumento y palideció notablemente. Estaba seguro de que esa flauta era la misma de la que le había hablado la princesa, pero aun no comprendía por que tenía que tenerla precisamente Sailor Fire.

Ella debió darse cuenta ya que se colocó al frente apretando la flauta para acercarla de nuevo a sus labios.

-¿Crees que volverá a funcionar el mismo truco? –preguntó Cielo divertida.

-No... –Sailor Fire giró la flauta entre sus manos y de ella comenzó a salir un denso humo negro que hizo que Cielo comenzara a toser. –Por eso usaré otra cosa. –Volvió a tomar la mano de Seiya para detenerse en lo que parecía ser el final del pasillo. Sin pensarlo utilizó la flauta para abrir un conducto de aire y miró a Seiya. –No tardará en recuperarse, así que sube de inmediato.

-Pero...

-Por una vez en tu vida haz caso a lo que te dicen... además no me puedo quedar... no tengo la fuerza para vencer a Cielo.

Cuando ambos entraron por el conducto (pequeño, por cierto), Sailor Fire se giró y selló la entrada con un rayo de fuego. Comenzaron a avanzar pendientes de todo ruido.

-Este lugar es muy incomodo –dijo Seiya cuando se pegó en la cabeza por séptima vez.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan grande –dijo Sailor Fire detrás de él.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa flauta? –preguntó interesado.

-Al igual que tu apareció de repente –bromeó ella.

Un ruido los puso a los dos alerta.

-Es persistente –dijo Sailor Fire preocupada –Sigue adelante... yo la detendré...

-¿Estarás bien?

-Yo soy el guerrero y tú la víctima –dijo exasperada –Así que continúa.

En realidad no deseaba hacerlo, pero de esa manera ayudaría más que estorbando. Así que Seiya continuó sin estar seguro del lugar al que lo llevaría ese pequeño conducto.

Sailor Fire giró y miró con atención el lugar. Seiya tenía razón, era muy pequeño y aunque presentaba pocas molestias en ella no sería lo mismo a la hora de combatir.

Por supuesto que Cielo también había pensado al respecto. Y cuando pudo ver a Sailor Fire sonrió.

-Este no es el sitio más adecuado para una princesa –colocó ambas manos en las paredes del conducto -¿No lo piensas así?

Cielo concentró energía y una esfera incandescente fue creciendo desde su pecho hasta el exterior. Cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto la esfera disparó una gran cantidad de energía destructiva que fue desintegrando todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sailor Fire se cubrió con ambas manos, en una de ellas apretaba la flauta.

*******

-¿Por qué no hay gente? –preguntó Leo mirando con cuidado todos los ordenadores prendidos y las maletas abandonadas. Dirigió la vista a Yoshie y la notó preocupada. –El enemigo...

-No podemos hacer nada –dijo Yoshie con impotencia. –No podemos transformarnos desde que apareció ese artefacto de nuestro cuerpo.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Busquemos a Hinori.

*******

Sin lugar a dudas había más espació ahí.

Cielo había destruido casi cuatro metros a la redonda .

Por supuesto que ella estaba preparada para una caída estratégica, pero Sailor Fire se había doblado el tobillo en su inesperado aterrizaje. En esos momentos permanecía arrodillada con la flauta al frente para defenderse. Pero no estaba bien, ella estaba agotada.

-Es simple –dijo Cielo –Dime dónde esta ese chico y te dejaré en paz. Tu no me interesas.

-Deberías tomarnos más en cuenta... no tomamos una agresión a la ligera –respondió Sailor Fire jadeante.

-Ese consejo es para ti... Sólo mírate... ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie.

-Yo no recibo consejos de miserables –dijo ella con desprecio.

Cielo frunció el ceño y corrió hasta ella sorpresivamente para tomarla del cuello con una mano. La flauta cayó del impulsó haciendo un ligero sonido.

-¡Sé que no estas muy lejos! –dijo Cielo en voz alta para que Seiya escuchara. –Tu salvadora esta realmente en apuros... si no te presentas voy a matarla... Y te aseguro que estarás consciente de cada herida que le haga.

-¡¡Nooo!!... No salgas... Seiy.. hug...

-Callate –murmuró Cielo.

Sailor Fire comenzó a forcejear para liberarse. No pudo golpear a Cielo con la pierna que no estaba lastimada, fue por eso que cuando su pie alcanzó el estomago de Cielo dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-Estúpida –gritó Cielo.

Sailor Fire se impulsó con el pie sano para alcanzar la flauta y cuando la tuvo en sus manos tocó una melodía violenta que rodeó a Cielo con pequeñas ondas de fuego.

Estaba atrapada, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Y ella no podía correr. Sintió que alguien la cargaba y miró con sorpresa a Seiya.

-Vamonos –dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada.

Cielo volvió a sonreír y ante la mirada atónita de Sailor Fire y Seiya rompió los aros. Sacó su arma y sin previó aviso disparó.

El rayó alcanzó el pecho del cantante. Sailor Fire se golpeó contra el suelo al igual que Seiya y miró horrorizada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡¡Seiyaaa!!

Una figura de una intensa luz salió del pecho de Seiya. Parecía ser una estrella, pero la figura cambiaba constantemente a la de una esfera.

Cielo frunció el ceño.

-Maldición... Tanto tiempo para nada. –levantó un brazo y desapareció.

-Seiya –Sailor Fire se acercó arrastrando, lo abrazó y miró la figura. –Lo siento... Seiya...

-¿Qué le has hecho a Seiya? –preguntó una joven desde un extremo del orificio que había hecho Cielo. Sailor Fire la miró y frunció el ceño. Acomodó a Seiya en el suelo e intentó levantarse, a pesar de que su tobillo le dolía se mantuvo firme.

-No es la hora de llegar al rescate... ¿qué clase de Sailor Scouts son ustedes?... Cielo pudo lastimar a Seiya.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirnos eso? –preguntó Sailor Star Healer furiosa.

-Nadie –dijo la pelirroja desconcertando a las otras dos Sailors. –Apenas estoy buscándome.

Tras decir esto, Sailor Fire se retiró cojeando.

*******

-No me iré... ustedes son una parte muy importante de mi familia.

Leo y Yoshie sonrieron.

-Esas chicas en verdad parecen odiarnos –dijo Leo recordando la reacción de las Sailor Star Ligths.

-Tienen razón para ello –dijo Yoshie mirando a Leo mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvieron.

-Bueno... por el día de hoy quiero olvidarme del aeropuerto y todo lo que en él pasó. –dijo Hinori estirando los brazos.

"Abuelitos:

Acabo de lograr un avance en mi vida. He pasado un examen por mi propia cuenta... ¡Sí abuela!... no hice trampa (no encontré a quien vendía las respuestas). Así que tuve que estudiar. 

Mis amigas me ayudan en todo lo que puedo y me hacen más fácil la permanencia en Japón.

Los extraño abuelitos... espero que estén bien y no se preocupen por mí... 

     Los ama:

Hinori.

PD: Les mando el examen que pasé... Sé que no es la calificación más maravillosa que exista, pero es aprobatoria al final de cuentas. No tomen en cuenta las notas que puso el profesor, en realidad no le pude copiar a nadie."

**Continuará...**


	4. Por amor a tu música

Sailor Gold Stars 2 

Autora: Akiko

  
  


CAPITULO 4: Por amor a tu música

-Algo me dice que ustedes saben de quien se trata, pero no quieren decírnoslo –murmuro Hinori mirando a todas de una manera no muy agradable mientras se encargaba de devorar la rebanada del pastel que le había dado Lita.

Haruka no le dio importancia al comentario, por otro lado estaba Serena que aun no entendía cual era la necesidad de mantener ese secreto cuando todas eran Sailors, mucho menos la necesidad de que fueran enemigas.

-De cualquier manera no nos interesa... ellas no tienen nada que ver con nosotros – dijo Leo jugando con un gato blanco que venia con Mina (Artemis).

-Tiene suerte de que hallamos decidido dejarlas, podríamos vencerlas en cuestión de segundos –recalco Yoshie quitándole el gato a Leo –Deja de molestar a Artemis... vas a marearlo.

-Gracias, Yoshie –murmuro el gato con voz baja.

Hinori miro a Artemis con fastidio y después a Mina.

-¿Por qué tenemos que enterarnos de todo hasta que es demasiado tarde?... ¿qué tal si ellas son invasoras y quieren apoderarse de nuestro planeta?

-No creo que esas sean sus intenciones –dijo Luna con mala cara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Hinori con mirada fulminante. -¿Has ido a espiarlas?... ¿sabes ya su identidad?

-No exactamente –respondió Luna vacilante.

-Basta, _cherrie_... te ves ridícula discutiendo con un gato. Además creí que habías decidido no pelear.

-El caso es que no sabemos nada de ellas y ustedes si –dijo Leo atrapando de nuevo a Artemis.

-No tenemos ninguna necesidad de decirles todo de nosotras –respondió Haruka.

-Además ellas están aquí solo por algún tiempo –comento Mina. –Se irán en cuanto encuentren a sus compañeras.

Tenia que ser Mina. Las chicas la miraron de manera desaprovatoria mientras que Yoshie y Leo digerían la información accidental que acababan de adquirir.

-¿Mas guerreras?... ¿qué es todo esto? ¿una convención?

-En todo caso no les daña –aseguro Michiru. –Ustedes ya cumplieron con su misión.

-Tienes razón – Hinori se levanto estirando su cuerpo –Si ustedes las dejaron entrar fue por algo, ¿cierto?... Además no tenemos por que meternos en esto a menos que este a nuestro alcance.

Leo y Yoshie miraron a Hinori sin convencerse.

-Bueno, nos vemos después –se despidieron las chicas. Al estar afuera miraron con sorpresa a Hinori.

-Si ellas piensan que nos van a sacar del casi así como así... están muy equivocadas –aseguro Hinori con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, pero si es esa niña entrometida ... 

-Esfúmate, tonto –dijo Hinori al ver a Seiya con sus amigos.

-¿A quien llamas tonto? –dijo Seiya.

-A nadie en especial... Leo, Yoshie, yo me voy... este tipo me enferma.

-¿No será que estas huyendo de nuevo? –pregunto Seiya con malicia.

-A los tontos ignóralos –se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma y se fue.

-Esto es algo nuevo en Hinori, generalmente no deja de molestar a sus "enemigos" –comento Leo sorprendida con el gato en los brazos.

-¿No piensas dejar al pobre de Artemis? –pregunto Yoshie.

-Yo preferiría a Luna, pero ella es muy escurridiza –se lamento Leo.

-Por lo menos alguien escapa de tus "cariños" –ironizo Yoshie. –Bueno... yo me voy, tengo que ver si esa niña no esta enferma, ya ha dejado ir a Seiya por dos veces.

-OK –Leo le sonrió y levanto a Artemis. –Si convences a Luna te dejare en paz.

-¿Eres afecta a hablar con los gatos? –pregunto Yaten divertido.

-No a menos que ellos respondan como quiero... Me llamo Leo Lineth.

-Yaten Kou... pero es natural que ya lo sepas.

-Si... Si no mal recuerdo el mas engreído de Three Lights.

-Tienes una lengua muy venenosa –dijo Yaten no muy divertido.

Leo soltó al gato y coloco ambas manos en la cintura con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias... Hago mi mayor esfuerzo...

-Bueno.... bueno... nosotros teníamos algo que hacer, Yaten. –Taiki lo miro con un poco de desaprobación.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos, ya me iba. No quiero molestar –recalco Leo.

-Pero no nos molestas –dijo Yaten ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de sus amigos.

-Es muy poco recomendable juntar a dos personas como tu y yo en un mismo lugar –dijo Leo marchándose. –Además te saco mas de seis centímetros... A eso le llamo estatura ideal.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas mas alta.

-Yaten... –Seiya lo miro de manera asesina.

-Aún así me simpatizas –se le oyó decir a Leo.

-Si... si... si... Le simpatizas, que bueno... ¿ahora podemos atender nuestro asunto? –pregunto Seiya.

-Pero que desagradable eres a veces –murmuro Yaten entrando al templo.

Para cuando Seiya entro también se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de las chicas, en especial Mina y Serena que no dejaban de sonreír.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Hinori? –preguntaron a la ves.

-A mí me parece que solo se llevan mal –opino Michiru.

-Que ironía, ¿no te parece, Michiru? –Haruka la miro.

-Eso pensaba también.

-No creo que nos quieran decir nada de sus   "nuevas amigas" así que iremos al punto... Lo que busca el enemigo es a nuestras compañeras y cualquier información que tengan nos interesa –dijo Taiki.

-¿Nuestras nuevas amigas? –Serena se veía confundida.

-Se refiere a Sailor Fire y a las demás –aclaro Rei.

-No veo la necesidad por la que se lleven mal –dijo con seguridad Lita.

-Cierto... ellas son buenas personas –aseguro Ami.

-Pues a mí no me agradan en lo mas mínimo –puntualizo Yaten.

-Esto ya lo había visto antes –dijo Haruka levantándose –y como no sé por que busquen a sus compañeras nos vamos.

-No comprendo que ganaría alguien si encontrara a sus amigas –Michiru se levanto también. –¿Ellas tienen algo que le pueda servir a alguien?

-No que yo sepa –respondió Taiki.

Yaten y Seiya solo lo miraron con incertidumbre mientras intentaban recordar las palabras exactas de la princesa para llegar a la conclusión de que esa información no era necesario dárselas.

-De cualquier manera me parece que hay alguien mas interesado en ellas y eso solo significan problemas... mas vale que hagan su trabajo lo mas pronto que puedan, esto comienza a molestarme –Dijo Haruka antes de salir acompañada de Michiru.

-Que carácter, ¿siempre son así? –pregunto Seiya.

-Solo cuando están ustedes, ¿pero por que te llevas tan mal con Hinori? –pregunto interesada Rei.

-Esa niña es muy difícil para tratar, además no veo la necesidad de llevarme bien con ella.

* * * * * * * *

-Hola chicos... me llamo Celeste Herdesty y soy su patrocinadora.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Herdesty –respondieron a coro.

Celeste les dedico una hermosa sonrisa y se sentó frente a ellos. En realidad no tardo mucho tiempo en explicarles como seria el concierto para lo que les había contratado, ella misma casi se queda impactada al ver que los niños los querían a ellos y se dijo que tenia una suerte endemoniada por poder conocer a Three Ligths personalmente.

-¿Alguna pregunta? –Celeste los miro interesada.

-Solo una... ¿Quién es el músico Istar H.? –pregunto Seiya. -¿Por qué tenemos que compartir el concierto con él?

-No compartirán el concierto –corrigió Celeste. 

-¿Entonces por que tenemos que conseguir que participe?. ¿No puede hacerlo usted misma, señorita Hardety? –dijo Yaten.

Celeste se sonrojo.

-Bueno... la verdad es que se supone que estaría aquí también, pero nunca llego, no puedo ir a buscarle ya que tengo que prepararlo todo para el concierto. Según mí representante necesitan de toda mí ayuda y no puedo hacerme de otro espacio para invitar al músico. En todo caso ustedes ya saben de estos asuntos y confío en que puedan obtener su participación.

-En ese caso no tiene por que preocuparse, señorita Hardesty. Yo personalmente iré en busca de ese músico –se ofreció Seiya

-Oh... gracias... entonces te daré la dirección para que le expliques el asunto.

Celeste se marcho mas tranquila mientras que Yaten y Taiki miraban a Seiya con cierta burla.

-¿Iras personalmente? –pregunto Taiki.

-¿Qué te hizo decir esa tontería? –murmuro Yaten.

-Bah... ¿qué tan malo puede ser ver a un músico?... Además este concierto será interesante y diferente.

-Si... tendremos que usar la música de alguien mas simultáneamente igual que con Michiru... eso no me gusta –refunfuño Yaten.

-Tranquilos... verán que será divertido.

El concepto de divertido y sacrificio no tuvieron diferencia para Seiya en cuanto vio la mirada asesina que le dedicaba una niña apretando la puerta con fuerza. Ciertamente no esperaba que fuera ella precisamente, así que reviso la dirección con mas cuidado para llegar al mismo sitio y ver de nuevo el numero del departamento.

-¿Seguro que no estas perdido? –pregunto la chica con ironía.

-Según este papel no... Espero que se trate de tu hermano o de tu padre –murmuro Seiya entregándole la tarjeta a Hinori que la tomo con mala gana y frunció el ceño.

-Soy yo –dijo finalmente. -¿No pudo venir Celeste personalmente?

-¿Tu eres Istar H.?

-Istar Hinori –corrigió la pelirroja. 

¿Istar Hinori? Por supuesto que ya lo había escuchado. ¿por qué no se había acordado antes de ofrecerse como voluntario?

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-Le tengo usos interesantes a la flauta, uno de ellos es hacer música, ¿por?

-¿Usos interesantes?

-Uno de ellos es golpear a la gente, ¿sabes?... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? –pregunto Seiya con burla.

-No... acabo de fumigar la casa...

-Que raro, no parece que sirva, aun estas viva...

Hinori apretó los dientes y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

-Jo jo jo jo... me muero de la risa... ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE UNA VEZ?

-Quisiera que desaparecieras –murmuro Seiya.

Hinori frunció el ceño y después de pisarle un pie cerro la puerta azotándola.

-Pero que chica tan difícil... mejor me voy.

Y olvidando la razón de su visita se fue cojeando. Una no muy buena idea según le hicieron ver sus amigos, ya que en verdad necesitaban de su participación.

-No veo que esa niña sea tan especial –aseguro Seiya ante las miradas de sus amigos.

-Eso no lo decidirás tu... sino la patrocinadora –recalco Yaten de mala gana. –Así que tienes que regresar y conseguir su ayuda "personalmente".

-Puede matarme, me piso un pie.

-A lo mejor tiene sus razones –opino Taiki sin encender el auto –Mejor regresa y convéncela de una buena vez.

Para cuando Seiya salió de nuevo del auto Hinori ya iba saliendo del edificio y comenzó a caminar muy rápido para su pesar (y su pie lastimado).

-Oye... espera... tengo que decirte algo.

-Ya me dijiste suficiente –dijo Hinori.

-Pero... Si fuera por mí ya te habría dejado, pero habrá un concierto y quieren que participes...

La chica se detuvo y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Un concierto con Three Ligths?... Eso es absurdo.

-Eso pense también. ¿Qué puedes hacer tu que no hagamos nosotros?

-Para empezar no soy tonta y engreída como su líder... no llamo la atención de cientos de chicas para que algunas salgan perjudicadas y no tiro los helados con chispas de chocolates de las jóvenes lindas. –explico Hinori.

-¿Quién es bonita? ¿Tu?... No me hagas reír.

-¿Seguro de que quieres que participe?

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Lo haré con una condición –dijo Hinori -¿Aceptas?

-¿Qué condición? –pregunto con mala cara.

-Arriésgate ahora a aceptar, de otra forma no lo haré.

-Ah... no puede ser tan malo... Acepto.

Hinori sonrió de una manera extraña ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Tendrás que ser mí esclavo por todo el día de mañana... así que cancela todas tus citas y los compromisos que tengas....

-¿QUEE?

-Alguien tiene que enseñarte a comportarte... –murmuro la pelirroja.

-¿Y quien te va a enseñar a ti?

-Te espero a las ocho de la mañana... como es sábado no dudo que puedas llegar a tiempo... si lo haces haré lo que me pides. –tras decir eso se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando.

-¿Esclavo por un día?

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Taiki curioso acercándose.

-Voy a ser su esclavo por un día...

-Oye, Seiya... parece que le interesas –dijo Yaten con burla.

-No digas tonterías... solo quiere humillarme... Yo todo por un tonto helado.

* * * * * * * *

-No puedes hacer eso.

Hinori miro a Serena con curiosidad y después volvió a dedicar su atención a la pantalla.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?  Si no fuera por que tienes a Darien juraría que estas celosa.

-Lo que pasa es que Seiya esta interesado en Serena –explico Mina para mala suerte de todas. –Le decía "Bombón".

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo –intercedió Ami.

-Si... ya no hay nada de eso –apoyo Lita.

Hinori bajo la mirada y después sonrió para abandonar su juego justo a la mitad (de cualquier manera estaba perdiendo) y ver a Serena de manera burlona.

-¿Quieres que investigue si le sigues gustando? –pregunto.

-Eso no me interesa –dijo Serena.

-Serena ya tiene a Darien –dijo Rei con el ceño fruncido.

Hinori cruzo los brazos no muy convencida y volvió a sonreír con mas burla.

-Pero Seiya no se resignara con eso, ¿cierto?... Ah, esta parece una misión para la mejor guerrera del espacio.

-No exageres, Hinori –pidió Lita.

-Dejen esto en mis manos, amigas –dijo Hinori levantando una mano –Mañana el día será muy largo y hay que aprovecharlo.

* * * * * * * *

Para ser el departamento de Hinori estaba muy arreglado. Eso si, algo pequeño, pero con buen gusto en los muebles y el decorado, aunque podía asegurar que era fácil golpearse entre los muebles. Seiya esperaba ver un lugar en guerra, pero para su sorpresa estaba muy arreglado. Incluso Hinori había sido amable con él cuando entro, cosa que le hizo preguntarse que clase de esclavo quería para ese día.

"Mas vale que no quiera hacerme algo" penso con ironía.

-Bueno Seiya... eres mí esclavo por el día de hoy... así que siéntate y ponte cómodo.

-Pero...

-Vamos... no te voy a hacer nada, el día de hoy me siento muy contenta y llena de curiosidad.

¿Qué mosca le pico a esa niña? De esa manera ni siquiera la reconocía. Disimuladamente se pellizco un brazo para ver si no estaba soñando y el dolor le comprobó que no era así.

Hinori regreso con un vaso lleno de refresco y un plato con pastel.

-¿Tiene veneno? –pregunto sorprendido Seiya.

-Solo si se lo pones –respondió ella entre risas. –La verdad es que quiero preguntarte algo.

Ya se le hacia raro.

-Esta bien... Dispara.

-Las chicas y yo estamos muy preocupadas por que creemos que quieres hacerle algo a Darien... 

Hinori levanto la mirada por un instante y noto cierta tristeza en los ojos de Seiya, por un momento ella también se sintió mal al comprobar lo que le habían dicho y al poco rato se pregunto si no se estaba volviendo loca.

-Confío en que seamos buenos amigos –respondió Seiya.

-La querías mucho, ¿verdad?

-Aun la quiero... –recalco cuando entendió a lo que se refería.

-Comprendo... Ella tiene un hermoso resplandor... una vez me pareció ver algo igual.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Seiya confundido.

Hinori sonrió con inocencia e hizo un ademan negativo.

-De nada, no me hagas caso.

-Si no te conociera, Hinori Istar juraría que estas celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿De ti?... ja ja ja ja ja... Ni lo sueñes. La verdad es que a mí me gusta Darien y no encuentro la forma de acercarme.

-¿Eh?

-Me parece que tu te has rendido, te iba a pedir que conquistaras a Serena, pero no creo que puedas.

-¡Claro que puedo!

Hinori lo miro con pena.

-Vete. –murmuro levantándose –Ya no quiero que seas mí esclavo. –por un momento corrigió la voz para que pareciera que se estaba burlando de él.

Seiya levanto la mirada sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino de humor y le pareció ver que ella estaba al borde del llanto a pesar del tono de su voz.

-¿Pero por que?

-No te preocupes, estaré en el concierto, Celeste ya me dijo la hora y el lugar. Nos veremos ahí.

-No me refería a eso...

-¿Estas preocupado por mí, Seiya Kou?... Anda... el infierno queda a la próxima esquina.

-Debes saberlo por que no sales de ahí –respondió a la defensiva.

-No... lo sé por que lo he hecho para ti especialmente.

* * * * * * * *

-Me parece que esos dos se llevan mejor de lo que esperan –dijo Leo después de escuchar a Yaten. Lo miro con curiosidad y cruzo los brazos como si estuviera pensando muy detenidamente en el asunto. –Probablemente...

-¿Será posible que...? –Yaten se veía sorprendido.

-Por dios, no hablen con frases incompletas, no les entiendo –pidió Yoshie que estaba detrás de ellos dos.

-No lo entiendes, Hinori no esta comportándose como siempre con su enemigo.

-Seiya no deja de hablar de ella como si fuera la calamidad de este mundo –completo Yaten.

-¿Y...? Yo no me comporto de la misma manera con los chicos que me invitan a salir.

-No se trata de eso Yoshie –dijo Leo con el ceño fruncido. –A la fecha todos somos amigos menos ellos dos.

Yoshie recapacito al respecto. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente de Hinori y no se había presentado en la escuela por no ver a su "enemigo", eso fue lo que les dio oportunidad de convivir y hacerse buenos amigos.

-Ah... Y si ellos no pueden ser amigos...

-_Bingo!!_ –exclamo Leo contenta.

-Aún así me parece que esos dos tardan mucho –opino Yaten.

-¿De que hablan? –Mina llego vestida con el uniforme deportivo.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Eres muy chismosa, de otra forma te lo diríamos –dijo Yaten.

-¡No soy chismosa!

-No le hagas caso, Mina, mejor reúne al equipo para entrenar –pidió Yoshie.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo mañana. –opino Leo. –Yo personalmente arreglare a Hinori.

-No creo que eso la ayude, tu gusto es muy masculino –soltó Yaten.

-¿Cómo que masculino?

-Si no fuera por que lo corriges un poco juraría que se trata de un chico con muy mal gusto en lo que a ropa se refiere, además, Leo... una chica como tu... quiero decir... sin NOVIO... no puede saber de consejos útiles para alguien tan diferente como lo es Hinori.

-No soy la única que no tiene novio –replico la joven molesta –Además, ¿quién quiere tenerlo?... ¡¡¡Son un estorbo!!!... ¡¡¡Todos los hombres son inútiles!!!... Sin ofender Yaten.

-Es precisamente lo que quiero que veas... Esa niña no piensa como tú –recalco Yaten.

-Entonces lo haré yo –se ofreció Yoshie. –Nadie en mis incontables citas me ha dicho que soy masculina, de hecho dicen que soy muy femenina.

-Seguramente no se han fijado bien – gruño Leo.

-Me ofendes,_ cherrie_.

-¿Por qué no dejan que ella lo haga sola, no creo que tenga tan mal gusto  -opino Yaten.

-Esta bien –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Yaten puso su fe en el buen gusto de Hinori no esperaba que ella se cambiara por otra persona. El día del concierto vieron entrar a una chica totalmente desconocida a los camerinos para salir mas desconocida aun. Había elegido vestir de gala con un diseño propio de su tierra atando el cabello rojo en un bello listón formando un chonguito perfectamente arreglado. El vestido era de color negro con detalles azules en las mangas y en el cuello con una bella flor estampada en el pecho y, claro, no podían faltar los zapatos  que realzaban el diseño.

La mayoría del publico eran jovencitas, cuando Hinori vio eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada detrás del escenario apretando la flauta. Entre las muchas jovencitas estaban sus amigas muy animadas casi en primera fila. Junto a ellas Haruka y Michiru con una incontrolable Hotaru y una seria Setsuna. Mas arriba una espectadora que manejaba una computadora sin dejar de sacar cálculos, Cielo.

Cielo estaba segura de que tenia que haber mas de una persona en ese lugar que entendiera el significado de la música e iba descartando persona por persona hasta llegar a la víctima ideal. No estaba muy contenta por tener que trabajar de nuevo entre un concierto, pero estaba segura de que con precauciones todo podría salir bien. De pronto las niñas comenzaron a hacer mas ruido y Cielo tubo que ponerse los audífonos para amortiguar el sonido hasta que levanto la mirada hacia el escenario y vio a esos tres chicos junto con una flautista. La chica pelirroja comenzó primero, Cielo se dio cuenta todos guardaban silencio, ella misma se quito de nuevo los audífonos y escucho con cuidado las notas de la flauta.

Ya la había oído antes, estaba segura.

Notas suaves y llenas de esperanza, notas que de repente se tornan tristes anunciando un acontecimiento que su autor no puede evitar, notas capaces de despertar a una de las emperatrices más importantes de un planeta.

Cielo recordó a una persona con esas notas. Cerro los ojos y pudo ver a una joven con un extraño traje de color rojo y una flauta en sus manos. Sus cabellos se agitaban lentamente y en sus ojos había lagrimas.

La estrella... Cielo estaba segura de que se trataba de ella.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos los clavo en la chica que tocaba, de repente la computadora llamo su atención, cuando miro la pantalla se encontró con la víctima perfecta, alguien que según los datos entendía a la perfección el mensaje oculto en la música. 

Cielo se pregunto si realmente estaba buscando bien, para su gusto la chica del escenario no solo sabia lo que significaban las notas, sino que las creaba con belleza.

---------

Seiya apretó los labios antes de tocar la puerta del camerino, quería felicitar a Hinori, pero además le pareció que ella tenia algo especial, lo supo en cuanto escucho la primera nota de su flauta y quería saber que era.

-No deberías hacer eso cuando una chica se esta cambiando –se escucho una voz.

Seiya miro a Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ella también es de tu propiedad? –pregunto molesto.

-¿Por qué parece que estas interesado en ella? –contraataco.

-Es su música...

-Hinori siempre tuvo ese efecto en sus espectadores –dijo Haruka para sorpresa de Seiya. 

-Es como si pudiera crear algo místico...

-Es por eso que no quiero que la lastimes... ella fue a verme el sábado pasado y me contó lo que había pasado... De una vez por todas te voy a exigir que te olvides de Serena.

-No te prometo nada –dijo Seiya marchándose y levantando una mano.

La puerta se abrió y Haruka saludo a Hinori, ella le dedico una suave sonrisa y miro el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Seiya.

-Es un necio –murmuro. –Pero canta muy bien.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto Haruka.

-A mí me encanta toda la música... 

Haruka frunció el ceño y encogió los hombros.

--------------

La víctima de Cielo era una jovencita como de 16 años. Una linda jovencita de mirada alegre y cabello rubio muy largo. Para suerte suya era una de las personas que se habían quedado después del concierto, aunque no estaba sola, sus amigas no representaban problema alguno para ella.

Así que se presento ante las chicas con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué clase de villano no oculta su identidad secreta?

Mina y Lita fueron las primeras en verla, después Ami se oculto para llamar a alguien y Serena se dio cuenta hasta que Setsuna tiro de su mano para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

-Solo quiero ver si tú eres la  estrella –dijo Cielo de manera amable. –No es necesario que tus amigas me vean como el anticristo.

-¿Qué tal si peleas con alguien que si pueda defenderse? –apareció Sailor Uranus de entre las sombras

-¿Pelear? Pero que arcaico... yo no peleo... ¡actúo! –exclamo Cielo.

Por fortuna Sailor Neptune la ataco por la espalda y logro evitar que lastimara a alguien, Cielo evito el ataque por un pelo. Después Sailor Uranus corrió hasta la sorprendida Cielo para tomarla por un brazo y arrojarla lo mas lejos que pudo.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡¡Tranformense!! –grito Haruka a las demás que la miraban boquiabiertas.

Cielo estaba entre las bancas, estaba segura de que no se había roto nada con la caída pero aun así le dolía el cuerpo del golpe al llegar hasta las sillas. Suspiro enfadada escuchando un escándalo por parte de sus oponentes, para ese entonces su víctima ya se habría ido así que en verdad no tenia nada que hacer en ese incomodo lugar. Solo bastaba con desaparecer del teatro, pero una niña llamo su atención, era ella, la flautista.

"Bueno, por lo menos veré en ella" 

Pero para cuando saco su arma (la lamparita), Hinori levanto una mano dejando sorprendida a Cielo.

_"¡¡Fuego sagrado... transformación!!"_

-Imposible –masculló Cielo entre las bancas mirando el fuego que rodeaba el cuerpo de Hinori hasta cambiarle el vestuario y la energía. Esa energía ya la había sentido, estaba segura. Se escondió mas entre las bancas esperando.

-Bueno... ¿dónde esta el incendio? –pregunto Hinori acercándose.

-Debe haber escapado, ya no la veo por ningún lado –respondió Sailor Moon.

-Que fastidio. –murmuro Hinori. Las chicas pensaron que se refería a la villana que había escapado, pero al ver a las Sailors Star Ligths comprendieron otra posible razón. -¿Cómo hacen para estar justo en el lugar correcto? –pregunto Hinori con burla.

-Sin delito que perseguir, lo mejor será irnos –Sailor Star Healer halo de su líder que no miraba con muy buenos ojos a Sailor Fire.

-Que tengan un buen día. –sonrió Hinori.

Cielo decidió que ya era hora de salir de ese lugar, después de todo había encontrado algo muy interesante que podría usar en un futuro.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno, seguro que quieren saber que onda con las dichosas estrellas... Ajum... Se supone que las tres guerreras que las Sailor Star Ligths están buscando tiene la habilidad de entender el mensaje de la música, como la princesa. Sin embargo también existe el método que ya sabemos, las estrellas no son mas que una reacción de los broches de transformación, cosa que Evan no les dijo a Las hermanas del Imperio Eternal (¿qué quien es Evan?, ya lo sabrán), ¿Broches?.. que locura, pero así es..._


	5. Sospechas sin fundamento

Sailor Gold Stars 2 

Autora: Akiko

CAPITULO 5:  Sospechas sin fundamento.

La mirada de Hinori estaba totalmente concentrada en ese objeto. Estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca, pero por alguna razón le parecía familiar. 

Se trataba de un artefacto en forma de estrella con varias incrustaciones de color rojo brillante. Lo curioso es que había aparecido de la nada justo después de haber regresado a su identidad civil.

Hinori suspiró y pensó que no tenía mucha importancia, tal vez se trataba de un nuevo aditamento que elevaría sus poderes, así que lo probaría en la primera oportunidad.

Mientras tanto tenía que concentrarse en llegar a tiempo a la escuela, así que se puso rápidamente su uniforme y salió corriendo del departamento.

Al momento que corría pensó detenidamente en la manera correcta para usar ese nuevo artefacto, sin embargo no se le ocurrió manera alguna. Cuando llegó a la escuela miró detenidamente el edificio y suspiró.

-Que aburrido –murmuró. –Me gustaría ir al parque o...

La chica sonrió y miró hacia todas partes. Después corrió en dirección contraria de la escuela agitando su mochila.

*******

-¿Es posible que exista una persona más desagradable que esa niña?

Yaten y Taiki miraron a Seiya un poco sorprendidos.

-¿Te refieres a Sailor Fire o a Hinori? –preguntó Yaten.

-Ambas son insoportables –dijo él.

-Sin embargo tu protegiste a Hinori –recordó Taiki.

_-Ella esta bajo mi cuidado_ –dijo Yaten imitando la voz de Sailor Star Figther –_Nunca la dejaría._

Seiya frunció el ceño pensando en la droga que pudo hacer que dijera esas palabras.

-Además en el concierto te dirigiste a su habitación.

-¿Cómo rayos saben eso? –preguntó Seiya.

-No somos tontos –dijo Yaten.

Seiya resopló y salió del lugar. No estaba de humor para soportar comentarios como esos.

Cuando salió frunció el ceño al ver corriendo a una niña pelirroja justo del lado opuesto de la calle. En ese momento pensó que tenía mala suerte, pero a pesar de eso caminó detrás de ella preguntándose a dónde iría.

Hinori se detuvo cerca de un jardín y con cuidado escondió algo entre las plantas para salir corriendo. 

-Esa niña esta loca –mascullo Seiya acercándose a "la escondite" solo para encontrar su mochila. Pensó detenidamente lo que haría con eso y finalmente decidió llevarla consigo. Después de todo la había descubierto, lo menos que podía hacer era invitarlo en su fuga.

*******

Leo estaba intranquila. 

Permanecía quieta en el pasillo mientras los demás alumnos pasaban con sus almuerzos y platicaban muy contentos. Ella aun tenía su propio almuerzo envuelto y no dejaba de mirar hacia el patio.

Leo cerró los ojos para sentir, pero lo único que acudió a su mente fue la imagen de tres niñas pequeñas corriendo en un lugar que estaba segura de no haber visto nunca.

-Eso esta mal –dijo distraída.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Serena que acababa de llegar. -¿No vas a comer tu almuerzo?

-¿Eh?... Ah si... ¿puedo acompañarte?

-¡Claro! Precisamente voy a buscar a las demás...

Llegaron  al jardín donde estaban las demás. Leo sonrió un poco más calmada y comenzó a comer.

-¿Realmente no les simpatiza la presencia de las Sailor Star Ligths? –preguntó Mina.

Leo levantó la mirada y lo meditó un poco.

-Ya no nos molesta –dijo Leo mordiendo un emparedado.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Lita.

-De cualquier manera no podemos presentar una batalla contra ellas nuevamente... No podemos transformarnos... –murmuró ella con cuidado. Entonces recordó que era eso lo que le preocupaba, ¿qué pasaría si aparecía un enemigo muy peligroso y amenazaba a sus amigas?... Ellas no podían protegerlas ahora

-¿Leo? –Serena la miró preocupada.

-Fue por eso que no las ayudamos en el concierto –dijo Leo –Cuando invocamos nuestro poder no pudimos transformarnos... me sorprende que Hinori si halla logrado llamar a su guerrera.... Pero no importa, tal vez ya sea hora de dejar de pelear –terminó intentando verse animada, pero al levantar la cara estaba llorando. –Lo siento.

Salió corriendo sin que ninguna de las chicas pudiera alcanzarla. Leo se ocultó en el cuarto del conserje e intentó calmarse sin lograrlo.

-¿Leo?

-¡No necesito la lastima de nadie! –exclamó Leo levantándose violentamente. En el movimiento tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas tumbando varias cosas.

-Tranquila... solo quería que me soltaras la mano... –dijo Yaten molesto.

-Oh...

Leo parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró distinguir con claridad el objeto del que se aferraba. Definitivamente era la mano de Yaten, por cierto, estaba roja.

-Lo siento –dijo ella sonrojándose –Pense que era una escoba o algo parecido.

-Muy graciosa –refunfuño Yaten sobándose la mano adolorida. -¿Puedo preguntar que te pasa?

-Nada importante –dijo ella limpiándose la cara.

-No pienses que me interesa realmente, pero has invadido el único sitio donde puedo estar a salvo de todas esas niñas tontas corriendo detrás de mí con su almuerzo en la mano.

-¿Este lugar? –preguntó Leo –Parece una ratonera.. aunque ahora que lo mencionas va con tu personalidad.

-No estoy de humor para bromas –advirtió Yaten.

-¿Quién dijo que bromeo? –dijo ella.

Leo se sonrojó al darse cuenta que su cara estaba muy cerca. Tosió un poco y se alejó avergonzada.

-Me recuerdas a alguien –dijo ella sin darse cuenta. –Era temperamental como tu, pero además tenía una fuerza admirable.

-¿Quién?

-Era... –Leo se detuvo y bajó la cabeza. –Que tonterías estoy diciendo...

-Ya me había dado cuenta.

-Me recuerdas a un niño... a una... estrella.

Yaten miró a Leo con mucho cuidado y muy sorprendido.

-¿A una estrella?

Leo volvió a parpadear como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y lo miró confundida.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Te recuerdo a una estrella? –repitió Yaten.

-Eres una estrella –dijo Leo. –Cantante para ser exactos.

-¿No me refería a eso? –dijo Yaten exasperado.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías?

-¡¡A una estrella!!

-Yo también hablaba de una estrella –replicó ella molesta y abrió la puerta –Una estrella como cualquier otra –finalizó y se marchó.

-No era de lo que estaba hablando –dijo Yaten confundido cuando ella ya estaba lejos. –Estaba hablando de una estrella fugaz... hablaba de nosotros...

*******

Cecilia no había encontrado a su hermana por ningún lado. Ya la había buscado por casi todo el castillo, pero nada. 

Se preguntó si estaría en busca de la nueva víctima, pero después de un rato pensó que eso no era posible ya que las puertas del lugar no se habían abierto desde su última salida. Por cierto había regresado muy lastimada. Tal ves los oponentes a los que se enfrentaban no eran tan débiles como habían pensado en un principio. 

En ese caso era recomendable que ella misma entrara en acción por esa vez.

Se acercó a la computadora central y después de teclear los datos que requería de su víctima esperó. 

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de una joven de cabellera azul y corta. Una niña muy bonita, pensó Cecilia contenta. 

Agradeció que su víctima no fuera hombre como las tres primeras y se dispuso a irse.

*******

Hinori sonrió por su hazaña con un poco de ironía. 

Era cierto que no todos los días escapada de la escuela para escalar... la cueva de la montaña rusa, pero en esta ocasión le molestaba el hecho de no tener a alguien que compartiera esa gran hazaña.

-Además no es tan fantástico –dijo ella asomándose un poco en la orilla –Aunque tiene buena altura –admitió alejándose con miedo –Odio las alturas.

Quizo sentarse, pero en ese momento se le atoró un pie entre unas piedras artificiales y perdió el equilibrio.

En ese momento estaba segura de que todo había acabado para ella, pero al abrir los ojos y mirar su cintura se encontró con que alguien la había alcanzado.

-Deberías tener más cuidado –se escuchó la voz de Seiya.

Hinori cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo eso no fuera real. Sin embargo al voltear lo vio con claridad.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó molesta.

-Te salvo la vida.

-¡Ya sé que me estas salvando!... Lo que quiero saber es lo que haces... _aquí._

-El parque es un lugar público –dijo Seiya sin soltarla.

Hinori se movió un poco y al poco rato se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-¿Puedes alejarme de la orilla? –pidió sintiendo que se mareaba.

-Lo pensaré.

-...

-¿Qué tal si te dejo un rato más ahí? –dijo Seiya con malicia.

-¡¡¡ME ESTOY MAREANDO!!!

-¿Debería importarme?

-Esta bien –dijo ella intentando mantener la calma (aunque sentía la comida en la garganta). –Acaba con esto de una vez...

-Me quedaré contigo. –dijo Seiya.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉ??!!

-Que quede claro que no es una petición –murmuró acercándola más a la orilla.

Hinori palideció y se llevó las manos a la boca. Como no podía hablar se limitó a hacer un ademán afirmativo y en cuanto Seiya la puso en tierra firme corrió hasta un lugar escondido.

-Que chica –Seiya rió. –No tiene nada de educación.

-Debería matarte por esto –dijo Hinori saliendo de su escondite totalmente pálida.

-¿Qué cosa? Te salve la vida.

-Debiste dejarme morir antes que permitir esta humillación –exclamó enojada.

-Oh vamos... Mejor bajemos de aquí, sospecho que este sitió no es el más adecuado para comer lo que he comprado.

En cuanto Hinori escuchó la mención de comida regresó al sitio anterior.

********

-Es un ser humano, querido. Es normal que de vez en cuando se sienta fatal –dijo Yoshie sin dejar de caminar por el pasillo esperando quitarse a Taiki de encima.

-Yaten me dijo que parecía... emmm...

-¿_Loca? _– preguntó Yoshie deteniéndose en su oficina para guardar todos los balones de voli bol. –Sabes perfectamente que demasiado estudio puede causar estrés... no me digas que nunca te ha pasado.

-No me refería a eso –se defendió Taiki.

-Los mortales comunes y corrientes sufrimos de vez en cuando –insistió Yoshie. –Leo no es la excepción.

-Ella dijo algo relacionado con una estrella.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Yoshie quien dejó caer todos los balones. 

Taiki la miró interesado y esperó.

-Se-seguramente se refería a Yaten –dijo ella insegura.

-No cuando le dice que le recuerda a un niño. Yaten no es un niño a juzgar por su edad, ¿cierto?

Yoshie volteó para mirarlo.

-Bueno... Yaten parece un niño... es el más pequeño de uetedes, y me refiero a la estatura, sus razgos son suaves y se comporta como tal. De  ser Leo yo habría dicho que parece una niña.

Taiki no dijo nada a eso.

-La verdad es que ella ha estado muy tensa últimamente –admitió Yoshie.

-Y no tiene nada que ver con estudio, ¿cierto?

-Los estudios serían lo último que la angustiarían.

-¿Qué es entonces. Yoshie? –preguntó Taiki mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Yoshie desvió la vista sin poder entender cómo lograba Taiki para que ella le dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No lo sabemos –murmuró y cerró la puerta de su oficina prácticamente en las narices de Taiki.

*******

El malestar se le había pasado.

Corrección. El malestar no la había dejado, estaba comiendo a un lado de ella como si ese fuera el día más maravilloso de toda la existencia de la humanidad.

Hinori no había tomado ningún bocadillo esperando a que se le pasara el mareo. Después no lo hizo por que todo eso lo había llevado Seiya.

-¿Aún no te sientes bien? –preguntó él.

-No te interesa.

Seiya resopló por esa respuesta. No le molestaría si fuera la primera vez que hacía uso de ella, pero hace más de media hora que cortaba una oportunidad de platica con lo mismo.

-Esta bien... Entonces iré por un pastel de frutas.

El estomagó de Hinori se quejó.

Rayos.

-¿Gustas un pedazo? –preguntó Seiya consciente de que había vomitado la mayoría de su desayuno hace rato.

-No. –dijo Hinori ladeando la cabeza, en ese momento su estomago dio otra respuesta. –Maldición.

-¿Qué tal de chocolate? –dijo Seiya.

-Basta...

-¿O lo prefieres envinado?

-¡Basta!

-Ya sé... De mermelada de fresa...

-¡¡ESTA BIEN!!... SI QUIERO UNA REBANADA.

Seiya sonrió y se alejó.

-Es muy insistente –dijo ella cuando estuvo sola y miró su mochila con cuidado. Dentro de ella estaba ese nuevo artefacto que había aparecido al regresar a su identidad civil. –Parece que no tendré oportunidad de probarlo –dijo distraída.

-Puedes probarlos todos –dijo Seiya que venía de regreso y colocó tres rebanadas de pastel encima de la mochila de Hinori –Como no me dijiste de cuál querías traje los tres.

Ese chico era un amor.

Hinori frunció un poco el ceño por ese pensamiento, después mantuvo esa expresión pensando por cuál pastel comenzar.

-El de chocolate está delicioso –recomendó Seiya –La vendedora me dio una prueba de cada uno antes de comprarlos.

-Seguramente era admiradora tuya y aun no creía que estuvieras parado en su puesto –dijo Hinori con ironía mientras tomaba la rebanada de pastel y comenzaba a comer.

-Los riesgos de ser famoso –dijo Seiya.

-Debe ser difícil... Miles de jovencitas persiguiéndote... Una novia frustrada y dispuesta a matarte...

-No tengo novia –interrumpió Seiya.

-Disculpa, lo había olvidado.... Aunque si yo fuera novia tuya te mataría por tener tantas chicas detrás de ti.

-¿Es eso una proposición, Hinori Istar?

-No sueñes... En lo que a mí concierne tú y yo somos enemigos...

*******

-¿Leo te encuentras bien?

Leo volteó para ver a Ami y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor.

-¿Podemos caminar juntas?

-Esta bien...

-Serena y las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti –dijo Ami después de un rato.

-Yo también estoy preocupada, pero no es tan grave, no si ustedes están bien.

Cuando las chicas giraron por una calle Cecilia las miró con interés y sonrió.

*******

La verdad esperaba estar aburrida, sin embargo eso era lo último que pasaba por su mente mientras se concentraba en formar una buena estrategia de ataque para impactar su carro contra el de ese tipo al que odiaba tanto.

Había muchos más carros en la pista, pero a ella le interesaba solo ese. Al principio había pensado que no era una buena idea, pero en cuanto vio a Seiya sentado en el carrito soltó una carcajada.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte en un lugar más pequeño que tu. –había dicho ella entre risas.

-Supongo que para ti no representará gran problema meterte ahí, ¿o sí? –contraatacó Seiya.

Era por eso que había accedido a subirse a uno de los coches eléctricos y esperaba la oportunidad para pegarle al de Seiya. Sin embargo ese tipo era más rápido de lo que Hinori esperaba. Hace más de quince minutos que sólo escapaba de él y no podía llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Ya basta!... Me rindo –dijo ella levantándose del carro.

Mala idea.

Alguien llegó por detrás y golpeó el auto eléctrico haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) Seiya estaba cerca para recibirla.

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida –dijo Seiya en su oído.

-Debes estar decepcionado –replicó Hinori poniéndose de pie y saliendo se la pista antes de que alguien más quisiera probar su auto contra ella.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a rentar un bote? –dijo Seiya cuando la alcanzó.

-¿Te refieres a entrar al lago? –preguntó ella pálida.

-Buena idea, ¿no? –Seiya le guiñó un ojo y la arrastró hasta el muelle.

-Espera... no he dicho que si...

-¿Importa?

Por supuesto que importaba, pero para cuando quiso responder ya estaba dentro del bote en forma de ganso pedaleando junto con Seiya. En ese momento se sintió aterrada al ver tanta agua a su alrededor y tragó en seco.

*******

Yoshie por fin pudo terminar de arreglar sus cosas. Cuando vio su oficina sonrió complacida y salió para ir a casa.

-¿Todavía estas aquí? –preguntó viendo a Taiki.

-Creo que no terminamos de platicar –dijo él muy serio.

Yoshie cerró su oficina.

-Creo que exageras –dijo con calma.

-Lo pensaría así si no viera tus reacciones.

-Mis reacciones son lo menos importantes –aseguró Yoshie comenzando a caminar por el pasillo –En todo caso tus reacciones son igual de sospechosas.

-¿Qué?

-Te interesas demasiado en el tema, eso me hace pensar que tienes algo que ver al respecto.

-Me preocupa lo que le pasa a mis amistades –corrigió Taiki esperando no oírse demasiado hipócrita.

-Eso es muy lindo... pero nosotras ya tenemos bastante con nuestras propias reflexiones... mira, mejor déjalo así y ve a casa...

*******

-¿Qué demonios hace una lancha de motor en este lugar? –preguntó Hinori aferrándose a la orilla del bote con ambas manos.

-No tiene nada de malo –dijo Seiya.

-Esta cosa se está moviendo –dijo ella aterrada.

-Tu la estas moviendo –corrigió Seiya –Tranquilízate.

-¿Tranquilizarme?... Estamos en medio de un lago y me pides que me tranquilice... Desearía matarte.

-Exageras.

-¡No exagero! –exclamó ella furiosa sin dejar de agarrarse.

-Claro que lo haces –insistió Seiya. –En todo caso, nada tiene de malo que el bote se mueva –para que lo comprobara él mismo comenzó a mover más el bote.

-¡¡No hagas eso!! –gritó Hinori histérica.

-No va a pasar nada.

Justo en ese momento pasó nuevamente la lancha de motor demasiado cerca para el gusto de Seiya. Como él había comenzado a mover el pequeño bote este se inclinó aun más por el paso de la otra lancha.

Hinori también se estaba moviendo demasiado.

-¡¡Quédate quieta!! –pidió Seiya, pero ya era muy tarde para recuperar el equilibrio y el bote se volteó.

Cuando logró salir a la superficie deseó matar a esa chica con sus propias manos, pero cuando la buscó no la vio por ningún lado.

-¿Hinori?

Nada.

No estaba sujeta del bote, no parecía haber nadado a la orilla ni tampoco chapoteaba cerca de él.

-¡Maldición!... Debiste decirme que no sabías nadar.

*******

Leo miró con desconfianza a la chica que les había interceptado en el camino.

-No teman... sólo quiero ver si la estrella esta aquí.

*******

La alfombra estaba empapada por sus pies. Pero eso no importaba por ahora.

Había llevado a Hinori hasta su habitación esperando que despertara en algún momento, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a reaccionar por ahora.

Quiso quitarle la ropa mojada, pero en cuanto vio la ropa interior pensó que ella podría soportar eso, así que la metió en la cama y esperó.

El cabello estaba casi seco, pero estaba seguro de que aun así humedecería la almohada. 

Él estaba totalmente empapado también.

Suspiró y decidió quitarse la ropa mojada mientras ella despertaba. Cuando se metió al baño pensó que no había manera más estúpida de arruinar el día. 

Aunque no podía decir que estaba totalmente decepcionado por los resultados, si no fuera por que tuvo que rescatar a la pelirroja del fondo del lago se habría divertido.

Otra cosa que le molestaba eran los rasguños que tenía en su hombro por la forma en que ella intentó aferrarse a él. 

Estornudó bajo la regadera. Solo eso faltaba, que se resfriara por hacerla de héroe.

Cuando salió llevó su ropa a la secadora y esperó mientras la maquina hacía su trabajo. En eso sonó el teléfono.

Seiya pensó detenidamente si debía contestar o no. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

La maquina contestadora se encendió.

_-Hola... Como ya te habrás dado cuenta no me encuentro. Así que deja un mensaje. Ya sabes cuando..._

_-Hinori..._

Era Leo.

_-Escucha, estamos en problemas... esa tipa, Cielo, tiene una hermana y quiere atacar a Ami._

Seiya corrió hasta el teléfono para levantar el auricular, pero algo lo detuvo.

_-... no puedo transformarme, Hinori... ¡¡No puedo ayudarla!!... Por favor, si estas ahí, levanta el auricular... te necesito... ¿Hinori?... Linda, contesta. ¡¡Por favor, líder, contesta!!_

**Continuará...**


	6. Esa chica que te gusta

Sailor Gold Stars 2 

Autora: Akiko

CAPITULO 6: Esa chica que te gusta.

El ventilador se movía lentamente para refrescar un poco la habitación. Al mismo tiempo un joven afinaba su guitarra sentado en un sillón mientras escuchaba la melodía que ellos mismos habían cantado para encontrar a alguien.

Cuando terminó de afinar la guitarra comenzó a tocar suavemente para después acompañar la música con la letra de la canción.

Tonterías.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando recordó el mensaje que había escuchado. Sin embargo estaba más molesto por no haber llegado a tiempo y tener que ver a Sailor Moon sujetando a Leo pidiéndole que despertara.

A Ami no le había pasado nada. Al parecer Leo hablaba en serio cuando dijo que de cualquier manera pelearía. Estaba muy lastimada y con solo verla podía decirse que se había tratado de una lucha difícil. Su rostro estaba raspado y sangrando, la ropa estaba desgarrada y el cabello revuelto.

Tal vez lo que más impresionó a Seiya era ver la ligera sonrisa en el rostro sucio. Leo no había perdido y la prueba era ver a Sailor Mercury totalmente pálida.

Hinori no había despertado. Cuando regresó la vio dormida, sin embargo la expresión de su rostro era de angustia. Era como si aun dormida supiera lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué?

¿Quiénes eran ellas?

Las notas de la guitarra se hicieron más bruscas hasta que el silencio volvió a invadir la habitación.

Yaten entró y miró con precaución.

¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Seiya.

-El doctor se muestra más optimista que el día anterior –respondió Yaten.

Seiya bajó la mirada.

¿Estabas cerca? –preguntó Yaten.

-No... me enteré simplemente. Pero aun así no llegue a tiempo.

-Ami está muy preocupada.

-Lo sé.

Yoshie se acercó a Hinori con té en dos vasos de plástico y se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole uno.

Hinori aceptó y bebió un poco.

-No debió hacerlo –dijo finalmente.

-Creo que no la hubieras detenido de cualquier manera, _cherrie_. Leo es muy terca.

-Es mi culpa.

-No, Hinori... esto no es culpa de nadie.

Hinori torció un poco la boca.

-De cualquier manera no puedo trasnformarme.

¿Tu tampoco? –preguntó Yoshie sorprendida.

-Intenté hacerlo cuando desperté, pero no pude.

Yoshie abrazó a la pequeña con afecto. Justo en ese momento Seiya y Yaten salieron del elevador. Seiya miró con cuidado y frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo está Leo? –preguntó Yaten.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Yoshie separándose un poco de Hinori. –el doctor nos ha permitido entrar a verla... al parecer ha despertado con muy mal humor.

-Serena vendrá un poco más tarde –dijo Seiya con seriedad. –entren ustedes, yo la esperaré.

-Me quedo contigo –dijo Hinori para sorpresa de todos.

-Como quieran –Yoshie parecía preocupada y entró a la habitación junto con Yaten.

El silenció se volvió pesado para Hinori y Seiya. Ambos se miraban estudiando sus reacciones hasta que él habló.

-Siento lo del bote.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella desviando la vista. ¿Supiste que Leo me llamó?

Ahí estaba esa pregunta que no quería escuchar. Seiya se movió incomodo mientras pensaba en una manera segura de responder.

-No... Te dejé en la cama casi al instante.

Mentiroso.

Hinori apretó los labios y se forzó a sonreír.

-Eres un pervertido... cuando desperté solo tenía mi ropa interior puesta.

-Bueno... no quería que te enfermaras.

Definitivamente no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Hinori se levantó y estiró su cuerpo.

-Mejor voy a ver a Leo... ¿vienes?

-Prefiero esperar a Serena.

Hinori dio un respingo y entró.

-Por supuesto que no podía ganarle... esa chica era muy hábil aunque más pequeña que yo... la hubieran visto cuando le di el primer golpe... palideció y se dobló del dolor.

-Debió pensar que no eras una chica –dijo Yaten con ironía cansado de escuchar el relato de Leo desde que entró.

-Aún así me parece que hiciste mal en enfrentarla –regaño Yoshie.

-Tonterías –dijo Leo moviendo una mano. –Fue divertido.

-Yo no lo vería de esa manera –dijo Hinori cerrando la puerta detrás de ella –Nos preocupaste.

-No hay problema –insistió Leo. –Sailor Moon llegó poco después y esa tipa tuvo que salir corriendo.

-Debe agradarte el hospital –Hinori habló con ironía.

-La verdad no –admitió Leo.

-Pues no parece –dijo Yaten.

-Oh vamos... no me pasó nada grave...

Cuando Serena llegó dijo cosas parecidas a las que había dicho Hinori, en especial la regañó por ser tan imprudente. Seiya solo miraba de una cara a otra hasta que descubrió a Hinori mirándolo.

"Lo sabe" pensó intranquilo.

-Olvidemos el incidente –pidió Leo. –No es algo que deba preocuparnos, en todo caso creo que no tendré ánimos para interceder por alguien más en un futuro.

-Eso espero –suspiró Ami.

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente que llevó a Leo al hospital. Incluso se veía tranquila pasear por los pasillos de la escuela o comer algo a la hora del receso.

Había tenido que hacer uso de sus mejores argumentos para convencer a todas de que no tenía importancia lo que había hecho, pero no pudo convencer a Hinori y a Yoshie quienes habían decidido dejar el tema en paz por su propia cuenta.

Así que Hinori tampoco podía transformarse. Leo no esperaba enterarse de eso de una manera tan brusca, pero ahora que lo sabía pensó que tal vez tenían que buscar otra cosa que hacer que no fuera luchar contra seres superiores.

¿Qué tal eliminar la enemistad entre Hinori y Seiya?

Excelente idea.

En eso pensaba mientras continuaba devorando un emparedado hasta que vio a Yaten y sonrió.

-Oye, Yaten... Te necesito para realizar un pequeño plan –dijo Leo acercándose.

¿Plan? –preguntó el chico con mala cara seguro de que eso no le gustaría para nada.

-Es una cita a ciegas... no para nosotros, sino para esos dos que no dejan de pelearse...

¿Estas loca? Van a matarse.

-Es una buena idea –se defendió Leo –Además tienes que ayudarme.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad de hacer nada por ti –recalco Yaten y continuo caminando. No podía creer que esa chica estuviera pensando en eso dos días después de que había salido del hospital.

A Leo no le gusto nada su reacción así que se adelanto y se interpuso en su camino, se había parado de tal manera que se veía mucho mas alta de lo acostumbrado y tenía un gesto amenazador en el rostro.

-No es por mí... es por ti... ya que si no lo haces te matare en este preciso lugar sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna para que una de tus estúpidas admiradoras te defienda.

-A Seiya no le va a hacer gracia lo que sugieres. –dijo inseguro.

¿A quien le importa lo que Seiya piense¿A ti?... No me hagas reír...

Leo sonrió de manera triunfal a ver que la víctima ya estaba en sus manos, con un gesto protector abrazó a Yaten y lo guió a uno de los salones mientras le platicaba con mas calma el plan.

A Yoshie le hizo gracia ver a esa pareja cuando pasaron por el gimnasio, incluso reprimió una carcajada por la notable diferencia de estatura que aventajaba a Leo.

¿Estas segura de que no van a matarse? –pregunto Yaten cuando ella le dijo todo.

-No te preocupes, chico... además para eso estaremos al pendiente.

¿Todavía vamos a espiarlos? –pregunto de muy mala gana.

-Por favor Yaten... _espiarlos_ es una palabra muy fea... yo mas bien diría que vamos a _cuidarlos_ –dijo Leo.

-_Seguro_ –murmuro Yaten.

-Además no queremos que estén peleando por el resto de sus vidas¿o sí?

-Habla por ti, Leo... a mí eso no me interesa...

¿Una cita? Hinori miro a Leo con desconfianza y negó con la cabeza.

¿De repente ya no tienes interés en los chicos?... Eso es absurdo.

-Absurdo es que quieras ayudarme cuando según tu debo quitarme esas "locas ideas" –respondió Hinori a la defensiva.

Cierto. Leo se mostró inocente mientras pensaba en una manera inteligente y no muy sospechosa para dejar a la chica en el parque como habían quedado con Yaten, según el plan Seiya no tardaría en llegar y no era recomendable que las encontrara a las dos juntas, pero para su pesar convencer a Hinori resulto imposible y pronto vio a Seiya caminando hasta ellas.

-Te comprare lo que quieras –dijo como ultima alternativa ya que Hinori aun no había visto al chico.

¿Por qué?... tu no eres así de amable... tengo la sospecha de que algo tramas y que no va a gustarme para nada...

¡Hola, nenita!...

Hinori miro a Leo de manera fulminante y después volteo para ver a Seiya con su odiosa sonrisa, se puso una mano en la frente mientras que con la otra tomaba al chico del cuello de la camisa.

-Mas vale que estés solo de paseo.

-Una enanita como tu ya no puede hacerme daño... esta vez no vas a agarrarme desprevenido –dijo Seiya muy orgulloso.

¿E... enanita?

-

¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Michiru al escuchar un grito no muy lejos.

-Es Seiya... no le prestes atención –murmuro Haruka esperando a que el semáforo cambiara al verde.

Al instante se oyó la voz de una chica.

-Esa niña...

-Es Hinori –respondió Haruka apretando el volante. –Esto no me gusta nada... lo mejor será ver que está pasando.

Cuando encontraron un lugar para dejar el auto se encontraron con las demás chicas que sin duda alguna habían salido a pasear (sin comentarios...).

¿Esa que esta gritando es Hinori? –pregunto Lita.

-Parece que si –dijo Ami.

¿Por qué pelean tanto? Esto ya no me gusta –refunfuño Haruka y camino junto con las demás hasta el lugar del crimen... digo... el de los gritos.

-...Y ADEMÁS NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A LLAMARME "ENANITA"!–termino Hinori.

¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Mina.

-Hinori le cerro un ojo a Seiya –respondió Yaten muy divertido. Seiya se encontraba de cuclillas con las manos en el rostro.

¿Y eso que tiene de malo?... Las chicas tenemos derecho a ser coquetas –dijo Rei de mal humor.

Hinori solo la miro un poco antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Es que no cerro el de ella... –explico Yaten.

¿Qué te hace pensar que esta fiera fue coqueta? –pregunto Seiya levantándose muy molesto.

Todas hicieron una mueca llena de consternación al ver que tenia morado un ojo.

-Hinori le cerro el ojo a Seiya de un puñetazo –termino Yaten.

-Apenas logramos llegar antes de que le cerrara el otro –dijo Leo con sarcasmo.

-Él tiene la culpa por llamarme "enana" –se defendió Hinori.

-"Enanita" –corrigió Yaten.

-Mira... si no quieres que te pegue a ti también, mas vale que vallas moderando tu lengua –advirtió la pelirroja.

-Eso que hiciste no es correcto –dijo Serena.

Hinori la miro con seriedad y después sonrió con burla.

-Preocúpate por tus asuntos... ¿No es Darien quien merece esa atención?

-No tienes por que ser tan grosera –replico Serena.

-Esta bien, ya me canse de que me vean como la villana cuando este tonto es quien tiene la culpa... mejor vamonos Leo. –sugirió Hinori.

-Te alcanzare después –respondió la chica.

Hinori se marcho algo molesta ante la mirada de todos.

¿Tiene que ser tan violenta? –pregunto Haruka.

-No lo seria si no le interesara –recapacito Leo.

¿De que hablas? –Michiru la miro con cierta malicia.

-No cabe duda de que mi niña esta interesada en acabar con Seiya... cambiando de tema... mañana Yoshie cumple veinte años.

-Qué manera de evadir las platicas. –dijo Yaten con ironía.

-Solo quiero que veamos por la digna celebración de una chica... además lo merece.

-Hagamos una fiesta sorpresa –sugirió Mina.

-Eso me parece perfecto –apoyo Serena.

-Yoshie no saldrá mañana –advirtió Leo.

-Eso no importa... podemos ir a su casa –dijo Seiya frotándose un poco el ojo.

-Hay un ligero problema –dijo Leo con una gran sonrisa -... solo Hinori sabe donde vive...

Siempre que se sentía intranquila un baño de agua caliente la relajaba, este no era un día cualquiera, tal vez por eso había tomado la decisión de pasarlo justo en la tranquilidad de su casa, cosa rara en ella que nunca le faltaba alguien dispuesto a invitarla a salir a cualquier lugar interesante.

Era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar, conocer cualquier nuevo lugar cuando apenas conocía su propia casa. "No conozco mi verdadera persona y ella misma me lo reprocha" penso con la tranquilidad que le caracteriza.

Estaba acomodada en la bañera de tal manera que el cabello también estuviera bajo el agua, los hilos azules se movían lentamente según el liquido hasta que ella decidía ladear la cabeza y ver con mas cuidado el lugar.

Cerro los ojos y la vio a ella: era una joven muy linda, ese fue su primer pensamiento, su cabello era de un color café o rojizo, no pudo definirlo con exactitud. Lo que su pudo ver con claridad es que no se trataba de una joven cualquiera ya que en la cabeza tenia puesta una corona y mostraba la realeza en su mirada. Su vestido era tan extraño como ella misma, la falda transparente fue lo que mas llamo su atención y esa flor en su cuello...

Yoshie abrió los ojos y sonrió, quien quiera que fuera esa joven tenia una calidez que la hacia sentir mejor, tanto como Serena.

Ladeo la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo la puerta y se levanto cubriéndose con la bata de baño. Al abrir se encontró con once sonrisas que decían a coro "Feliz cumpleaños".

Pronto esas sonrisas cambiaron por sonrojos, pero aun así la joven sonrió y los invito a pasar.

-Estare en mi cuarto mientras ustedes se acomodan –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Yoshie ya no estuvo todos miraron a Hinori de manera fulminante.

-Hey... cálmense, yo no esperaba que se estuviera bañando justo ahora. –se defendió la pelirroja con mirada inocente. – Por si no recuerdan yo no quería venir. Además, chicos, deberían darme las gracias... acabo de mostrarles a Yoshie en su total esplendor..

Serena no estuvo de acuerdo cuando Darien se sonrojo un poco. Taiki solo hizo una mueca mientras que Yaten y Seiya estallaban en carcajadas.

-Me pregunto que harías si te encontraras en circunstancias parecidas, Hinori. –comento Seiya notablemente divertido cosa que a la chica no le hizo gracia.

-Espero que nunca puedas averiguarlo...

-Bueno, bueno... vamos a arreglar todo para la fiesta. –intervino Mina para evitar una pelea. Estaba cansada de ver pelear a esos dos sin cambio alguno.

Rei y Mina comenzaron a inflar globos mientras que Ami acomodaba serpentinas por todos lados, Lita había hecho un pastel y le daba los últimos toques mientras que Serena lo miraba maravillada, Darien ayudaba a Leo con las bebidas y Yaten elegía la música junto con Taiki mientras que Hinori trataba de envolver su regalo, pero para su pesar era mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo, al final tiro la caja que ya estaba arrugada y tomo el papel de colores envolviendo un peluche y amarrándole el moño como pudo.

-Eres una inútil, ni siquiera un regalo sabes envolver.

Hinori miro a Seiya de manera asesina y escondió su regalo para que ya no pudiera verlo.

-No es asunto tuyo –aseguro ton toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, por que la verdad a ella tampoco le había gustado.

-Aprende a mí –Seiya le mostró una caja perfectamente envuelta con su moño a la mitad, parecía brillar con el solo hecho de estar en sus manos (sin olvidar un ojo morado, je je je). –He traído lo mejor en regalos.

-Si no te conociera juraría que hiciste cálculos para lograr eso. –murmuro la pelirroja con pesar.

-En realidad fue Taiki quien forro la caja, Seiya quería traer el regalo solo. –apunto Yaten con una inocente sonrisa.

¡Ajaaaa!... Así que adueñándote del trabajo de otros...

Seiya volteo a ver a Yaten y lo fulmino con la mirada.

Yoshie por fin salió para atender a su visita inesperada. Como siempre vestía con la elegancia que le caracterizaba.

-Bueno... La verdad es que no me esperaba algo así, una chica con veinte años se espera cientos de citas en su cumpleaños. –dijo Yoshie con inocencia.

Todos hicieron una mueca, en especial Hinori, ya habían visto aun montón de chicos afuera peleando por ver quien la invitaría a salir. Probablemente aun no dejaban de discutir el primer numero, ya que nadie había tocado la puerta.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Hinori cuando escucho la puerta. Se levanto con determinación haciendo ver que no permitiría que ningún muchacho se llevara a Yoshie justo ahora.

Pero al abrir vio que se trataba de Haruka y Michiru, acompañadas por Hotaru que llevaba una enorme bolsa de regalo y Setsuna con un postre en las manos.

-Eso se ve delicioso... er... pasen, llegan justo a la casa exacta.

-Afuera hay como quince hombres discutiendo- dijo Michiru un poco confundida.

-No se preocupen por ellos, les dije que Yoshie solo saldría con el mejor, así que tardaran un buen rato en decidir quien toca la puerta primero- dijo Hinori con notable orgullo.

-También hay una fila de jovencitas. –termino Haruka después de entrar.

Hinori se asomo por la puerta y frunció el ceño al comprobar las palabras que acababa de oír. Levanto una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

¡Hey chicas!... �¡Los vi corriendo por allá... apresúrense! –grito la pelirroja señalando hacia otro lado. Inmediatamente las chicas se fueron corriendo haciendo un escándalo –Je je je je... Siempre funciona...

-Parece que sabes como deshacerte de todo mundo. –dijo Seiya con ironía.

-No del todo-dijo ella frotándose las manos. –por que aun no he encontrado la manera de deshacerme de ti...

-Es fácil... solo desaparece y asunto arreglado...

-...

¿Este es tu regalo, Hinori?... Lo forraste con mucha originalidad –intervino Yoshie con inocencia antes de que su amiga le arrojara a Seiya el jarrón que estaba en la mesita.

-Si... ¿verdad que esta muy moderno?

-Esa clase de modernismo nos hundirá a todos, esta horrible. –dijo Seiya con ironía.

-Grrr...

-Bueno... Es mejor que Seiya y yo terminemos nuestro asunto –Leo llego al rescate.

¿Qué asunto, Leo? –pregunto Seiya bajito.

-Si no vienes conmigo juro que voy a matarte –le respondió ella en el mismo tono, lo llevo hasta un lugar solitario y sonrió¿Quieres hacer las paces con ella?

¿Y si me pega en el otro ojo?

-No te apures, no ataca con la misma táctica...

-Que consuelo... ¿Cómo piensas hacer para que no me odie? –pregunto interesado.

-Lograré que se valla contigo... así que libera el auto, chico...

-Pero... –para cuando Seiya quizo protestar Leo ya se había reunido con los demás.

Yoshie agradeció que no hubieran mas problemas y se dedico a disfrutar de la sorpresa. Cuando todo termino despidió a sus amigos.

Para su sorpresa Leo y Yaten salieron juntos por lo que Hinori no quizo ir de mal tercio, por si fuera poco Seiya se ofreció a llevarla y mientras ella aceptaba Taiki hacia planes con Ami para jugar ajedrez.

¿Queee? No pueden dejarme sola con Seiya –reclamo la chica.

-Vamos, linda... no muerde y para el caso creo que se arriesga mas él que tú –intervino Yoshie al entender que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros... te dejare en tu departamento sana y salva... solo tenemos que pasar por unas cosas al mío –le animo Seiya.

¿Estas proponiendo una tregua? –pregunto ella.

-Así es... una tregua.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones, chicos –se despidió Yoshie.

-El intento que hacen por que Hinori no mate a Seiya me parece gracioso –dijo Michiru.

-Espera a ver los resultados –advirtió Haruka.

-Siento haber tirado tu helado.

Hinori miro con sorpresa al conductor y por un momento le pareció que no conocía a Seiya. Después sonrió y bajo la cabeza.

-Debes pensar que soy insoportable.

¡No!... Es solo que es muy difícil tratar contigo –admitió Seiya.

¿Aun la quieres?

¿Qué?

-Me refiero a Serena... ella tiene muchas cualidades a pesar de su carácter, esta rodeada de las personas más maravillosas de este lugar, es alegre, simpática, bonita... ahh... creo que no puedo enumerar todas sus cualidades...

-Apuesto a que si podrías enumerar sus defectos –dijo Seiya casi sin querer. Volteo un poco para verla y noto que estaba pensativa y no dejaba de mirar al frente –no quise decirlo con mala intención –se apresuro a decir.

-No intento ser como ella –murmuro Hinori ignorando sus ultimas palabras. –Yo solo quiero ser lo que soy... pero la verdad es que tampoco tengo la certeza de saber si lo que soy es realmente lo que estoy destinada a ser...

¿Eh?

-Y dime algo, Seiya... ¿si pudieras te la llevarías contigo?... No sé como lo tomes, pero me parece que el verla con otro te hace sufrir...

-Ya no me molesta.

¿Había dicho eso en serio? Seiya apretó el bolante y recapacito al respecto... ¿en verdad no le molestaba ver a Serena feliz con su novio?

Hinori no dejo de verlo para asimilar hasta la ultima de las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro, después sonrió y se recargo en el asiento.

-Voy a darte un consejo de amigos... por lo tanto esta vez ya no debemos ser enemigos, pero no te acostumbres¿eh?.

-Adelante, Hinori, creo que puedo soportar eso.

_-Déjala ir..._

Hinori había hablado con voz muy baja, pero aun así la escucho con toda claridad, no solo le pareció que ella lo comprendía, sino que le hablaba con toda sinceridad y deseaba que se sintiera mejor.

-... cuando nos aferramos a una persona que no nos corresponderá nos lastimamos a nosotros mismos, no es recomendable olvidar que una vez le amamos con mucha fuerza, pero tampoco es bueno atarla a nosotros... No sé si compartas esta idea, pero... creo que un segundo amor es capaz de llenar al primero y opacarlo sin borrarlo.

¿Opacarlo sin borrarlo?... ¿algo de eso quiere decir que ya dejé de ser tu enemigo?

-No sueñes –dijo Hinori frunciendo el ceño –Tu solo dejaras de ser mi enemigo cuando me digas algo que realmente me agrade... además recuerda que esto es solo una tregua, ninguno de los dos sabe cuanto durara.

¿Qué estas haciendo?

Cielo continuo tecleando en su computadora con la misma imagen hasta que se le negó de nuevo el acceso a la memoria central.

-Esa niña es una Sailor Scout, pero estoy segura de que la conozco –dijo Cielo volviéndolo a intentar, esta vez con otra clave.

Cecilia se acerco para ver la imagen con cuidado y también le pareció conocida.

¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Su nombre civil es Istar H., tiene catorce años y estudia el segundo grado de la secundaria en este planeta... pero lo que mas me interesa es su manera de interpretar la música de la flauta, además de que en sus datos históricos no tiene parientes... solo están sus abuelos, pero según la computadora ellos no tuvieron hijos y no pudieron tener una nieta de la nada.

¿A quien representa? –pregunto Cecilia.

-Sailor Fire –respondió Cielo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla mientras reproducía la transformación según lo recordaba asociándola con su interpretación en la flauta.

Cecilia se acerco mas e hizo a su hermana a un lado un poco para introducir una clave que mostró a otra joven muy parecida, pero de mayor edad y con un traje distinto.

-Son muy parecidas –dijo Cielo sorprendida.

-La chica que acaba de aparecer es una guerrera de otro planeta, tiene la capacidad del fuego y la música de un hechizo eterno llamado "Sueño de las almas", su arma principal es su instrumento musical, pero además puede hacer estallar la energía de su cuerpo al máximo –explico Cecilia.

¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ella? –pregunto Cielo.

-Rumores...

¿Tendrá alguna relación con Istar?

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo... Sin embargo aun no entiendo en que puede ayudar eso en nuestra búsqueda, hermana. Ciertamente la guerrera que te describo es una estrella, pero el que esa niña sea Sailor Fire no garantiza nada, en todo caso deberías aprovechar para eliminarla.

-Tengo un presentimiento –dijo Cielo sin dejar de hacer cálculos. Cecilia miro a su hermana con cuidado admitiendo que se estaba tomando muy en serio todo eso.

-Esta bien... pero no olvides que el tiempo se nos termina.

Hinori se había quedado dormida.

Eso fue lo primero que Seiya noto al hacer un alto en un semáforo.

Por un momento penso que ella tenia razón en las cosas que le decía, pero la verdad aun no entendía con que intenciones se lo decía, además estaba ese molesto asunto de los enemigos a muerte, en lo personal a él aun le molestaba tener que caminar con los anteojos obscuros puestos para cubrir la zona lastimada de su ojo, por otro lado tenia que admitir que la niña era divertida hasta cierto punto.

¿Divertida?

¿Realmente había pensado eso de esa fiera peligrosa?

Seiya volvió a mirarla para descubrir que ella murmuraba algo que no pudo entender, se acerco un poco para escuchar con claridad hasta que logro formar mentalmente la palabra "chocolate", sin querer también pudo percibir un aliento suave y cálido que lo hizo estremecerse un poco, eso le hizo hacer una mueca y regresar a su sitio para avanzar en el coche y pensar en lo que haría exactamente.

Su primer impulso fue llevar a Hinori a un zoológico y encerrarla en una jaula, ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír al pensar en su reacción. Después penso que lo mejor era llevarla a su departamento y ya. Sin embargo esa idea tampoco le gusto del todo.

¿Por qué?

En eso se le ocurrió otra idea que lo convenció al cien por ciento... si Hinori quería algo agradable la llevaría al mejor sitio con el mejor ambiente y la mejor oportunidad para escuchar algo realmente agradable.

¿Estaba dispuesto a decirle algo así¿Realmente sentía semejante cosa por ella?

La miro de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír, eso fue lo que afirmo su decisión y giro el bolante hacia una dirección diferente de la de su departamento.

Después de todo le había dicho que tenia que ir a su departamento, se basaría en ese comentario para acabar con esa enemistad de una vez por todas... además ya lo había decidido... quería a Hinori.

¿Me llamo, mi señor? –una chica de traje extraño (parecido al típico diseño de marinero) se presento ante un lugar obscuro, tenia unos detalles transparentes en las mangas redondas y no usaba guantes, su cabello era de un color rojo con mechones amarillos y usaba una teara tradicional.

-Quiero que usen toda su energía para dirigir el agujero negro hacia la tierra.

-Las princesas de Eternal aun no han salido de ahí –respondió la joven.

-No me interesa...

-Las estrellas aun no han sido destruidas –continuo la chica.

Esta vez se dejo escuchar un pesado silencio.

-Dirijan el agujero... yo decidiré cuando hacer que avance hacia la Tierra.

-Como usted diga, señor...

**Continuara...**


	7. Mentiras piadosas

**Minah**: La razón por la que no hay actualización es Katsuai... el link esta en mi profile... Gracias.

Sailor Gold Stars 2 

Autora: Akiko

CAPITULO 7: Mentiras piadosas

¿Puedes verlo?

Leo se mantenía en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Había regresado a casa, pero por alguna razón quiso regresar con Yoshie por algo que le angustiaba. La verdad es que su primera idea fue visitar a Hinori, pero ella no había llegado aun y la verdad no tenia ánimos para esperar a que llegara tomando en cuenta que no sabia cuanto tardaría (y eso que la había llevado Seiya).

Lo que podía ver era justo lo que Yoshie le había platicado, se trataba de una joven muy bonita que parecía llamarles con los lentos movimientos de su cuerpo. Su manera de vestir no tenia ninguna relación con las que ella conocía, pero pudo asociarla con la de una princesa, en especial por la corona que adornaba su cabeza.

Había algo mas... era esa angustia que le experimentaba verla... ese anhelo que tenia por volver... ¿Pero a donde?...

No tenia una respuesta, sin embargo podía asegurar que lo que sentía era autentico... le pareció que su habilidad se intensificaba con esa necesidad y pudo ver mas allá de lo que Yoshie había visto.

Tomo la mano de su amiga para que ella viera esa imagen.

Se trataba de tres niños. Estaban discutiendo por algo que Leo no pudo escuchar y parecían estar apunto de llegar a lastimarse por eso. Cuando Leo quiso intervenir llego alguien mas, era una joven mucho mas grande (16 años para ser exactos) que separo a los tres con una mirada severa.

-No puedo creer que estén peleando por un dulce –dijo esta con los brazos cruzados. –Cuando sean las guardianas de la princesa tendrán que compartir hasta a la novia.

-Pero ella empezó –dijo un niño de cabellera clara (casi blanca) haciendo un puchero –Cree que es mejor que yo en todo.

-No es cierto... él fue quien dijo que yo no debería ser líder en nada. –objetó otro, tenia el cabello negro atado en un listón y los ojos azules.

-La verdad es que no se llevan muy bien –apunto el tercero, tenia el cabello café igualmente amarrado que los otros y los ojos violetas –Yo quería separarlos, pero no pude.

¿No crees que deberíamos castigarlos?

Para sorpresa de Leo esa chica le estaba hablando a ella. Se miro a sí misma y descubrió que su apariencia había cambiado un poco, le pareció que era mayor.

-Tienes razón –dijo la otra al no recibir respuesta –Son apenas unos niños.

Ahora que lo veía con mas cuidado esa joven se parecía mucho a Hinori.

-No deben pelear niños... ustedes serán quien protejan a la princesa en un futuro... nadie sabe que es lo que pasara cuando nosotras nos enfrentemos al Caos, así que quiero que sean "autenticas compañeras" –explico la joven.

-Esta bien –dijo el niño de cabellera clara.

-Claro –acepto el de cabello negro.

-Yo cuidare de ellos –se ofreció el de cabello café.

-Bien... ahora quiero que vallan a jugar con la princesa... Su primera misión será cuidar de ella y evitar que sufra por algo¿esta claro?

-Si –respondieron a coro. Al instante se fueron corriendo.

-Son unos chicos difíciles... a pesar de que se peinan hasta de la misma manera viven peleándose¿no te parece absurdo, Sailor Star Wind?

Leo abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, volteo a ver a Yoshie y noto que ella también estaba confundida.

-No comprendo –dijo al fin.

-Tal vez sea una de las causas por las que no podemos transformarnos –recapacito Yoshie.

-Es absurdo...

¿Nunca has sentido ganas de volver a casa, Leo?

-Estoy en casa...

¿En serio?

-La verdad es que si lo he sentido... cuando era niña y estaba con mama (en Australia) me abrazaba a ella diciéndole que quería regresar a casa, ella sonreía y me decía: "Pero ya estas en casa, querida".

-Me pasaba lo mismo, pero como mis padres se habían separado y vivía de un lugar a otro, pensaba que quería volver a verlos juntos –dijo Yoshie.

¿Hinori sentirá lo mismo?

-No lo sé... como ella es nuestro líder creí que ya había tenido visiones de esa naturaleza, pero no ha venido para hablar de ello. Tal vez no seamos lo que esperamos después de todo...

Hinori miro curiosidad la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver que en verdad no había nadie mas allí. ¿No era eso peligroso?

Con inocencia miro detalladamente todo el cuarto, en efecto, parecía el cuarto de un artista, no muy lejos estaba una pequeña cantina (¿qué rayos hacia una cantina ahí?), también había una mesita en el centro de unos sillones y mas lejos, entre las sombras, una cama muy bien arreglada.

Hinori se aclaro la garganta y se acerco a una de las ventanas con mucho cuidado, de pronto había sentido que le faltaba el aire y quiso abrirla, lo haría a golpes si era necesario. Pero para su sorpresa cuando corrió un poco las cortinas una ráfaga de gritos se dejo oír desde afuera, eso fue suficiente para que decidiera que no era tan buena idea respirar aire fresco.

-Tus admiradoras no te pierden de vista –murmuro con ironía notando que los gritos cesaban después de cerrar la cortina.

Seiya la miro confundido y le sonrió con burla.

-Bueno, es que ellas si saben admirar a alguien que vale la pena.

Hinori acepto el baso con "refresco" que le ofrecía y lo miro con una ceja levantada.

¿Se puede saber para que me trajiste a este lugar?

¿No te gusta?

-Uh... bueno estaba pensando que es un poco... solitario... –dijo muy tensa.

¿Solitario?

- Bueno... a excepción de todas esas chicas que esperan que asomes la cara por la ventana estamos solos... –de pronto ella lo miro de manera extraña. ¿No te da miedo?

¿Miedo¿De que estas hablando?

Hinori frunció el ceño y bebió del baso que le había dado Seiya.

-Esto sabe extraño... ¿Qué es?

-Er... Refresco... Es una prueba.

-Bueno... ¿entonces que haremos?. –pregunto mientras se acercaba a una mesa para dejar su baso por completo vasio. Incluso se sentía mas tranquila y relajada (¿relajada?)

-Bueno... la verdad es que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Si...

-Ya sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero es necesario...

-Ajaaa...

-Además tu dijiste que dejaría de ser tu enemigo hasta que te dijera algo agradable.

-Mmmm...

¿Hinori...?... La verdad es que yo...

-Me gustan tus ojos...

¿QUÉ?... Seiya la miro en blanco y disimuladamente probo su bebida, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto al sentir que el líquido le quemaba la garganta y calentaba su estomago... Un momento.

�¡Ella lo había bebido todo!

¿Sabes, Seiya?... En este momento podríamos hacer toda clase de "travesuras"...

-Ek... lo mejor será que te lleve a casa.

-...No se lo digas a nadie, pero soy muy hábil en las cosas nuevas.

¿En serio?... quiero decir, lo mejor será que respires un poco de aire fresco, la verdad es que tengo calor. –dijo el chico acercándose a la ventana, recordó que no era un buen momento para abrirla y se insulto en silencio por haberle dado esa bebida... ¿pero como iba a saber que Hinori se la iba a tomar de un solo trago?.

-Tienes razón... hace calor aquí dentro.

Uff, por fin le había entendido.

Comprendió que se había equivocado cuando vio que comenzaba a quitarse el suéter, para entonces no había acertado en moverse hasta que vio que sus manos se deslizaban hasta la cremallera de su falda y entonces...

¡Hinori, cambie de opinión!... Ya no tengo calor.

¿Ah no? –pregunto ella acercándose con la falda sujeta por una mano. –¿Crees que yo no puedo ser lo suficientemente... "audaz"... para ti?

-Creo que no estas actuando en tus cinco sentidos...

-De hecho estoy haciendo uso hasta del más extraño, incluso puedo sentir que estas algo... entusiasmado...

-Estoy asustado –confeso Seiya.

-No imaginas lo que eso provoca en mi, Seiya –murmuro en su oído y lo rodeo con los brazos (obviamente la falda cedió). El sabor a licor le comprobó a Seiya que no había sido una muy buena idea jugar a calmarla, pero eso se le olvido cuando ella metió los dedos entre su cabello.

¿Realmente se atrevería a hacerlo en esas condiciones?

-Bombón...

Hinori abrió los ojos y se separo del chico mirándolo muy sorprendida, casi se tropieza con la falda que estaba en el suelo, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio. Su rostro se torno mas rojo por la furia, se agacho para recoger la falda y se la puso con movimientos violentos (tan violentos que él penso que iba a caerse y estaba al pendiente), finalmente giro la cabeza y sonrió.

-Imagino que te habías creído toda esa estupidez...

¿Eh?

-Hagamos un trato, Seiya... yo misma me encargare de seducir a Darien para dejarte el camino libre... quería saber que tan bueno eras en... tu sabes... Pero la verdad es que eres pésimo... Le romperías el corazón y como ella es mi amiga tendría que... en fin... has fallado la prueba, así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Hinori abrió la puerta y salió dejándola así, se veía muy molesta.

Quiso detenerla, pero para su pesar un montón de niñas entraron para arrinconarlo en una esquina mientras se marchaba.

Seiya se detuvo cansado a mitad de un parque y se escondió en uno de los arbustos con la esperanza de que no lo vieran. Afortunadamente las chicas que lo perseguían pasaron de largo para dejarlo en la plena y extrañada soledad.

Ya se había insultado por todo el camino por su brillante idea de emborracharla, y aunque las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes tenía que ponerle fin a la situación.

-Pobre chico. Lo compadezco por haberse fijado en ti...

Esa voz la conocía... ¡Claro!... Era Leo. Se acerco hasta el muelle (por donde Rini va y viene del futuro) y miro con sorpresa que ahí estaba su dolor de cabeza.

¿Tu crees? –Hinori estaba de pie a la orilla del muelle, para su sorpresa se veía muy tranquila, probablemente ya habían pasado algunos de los efectos del licor, después de todo se había pasado dos horas corriendo para escapar de sus admiradoras.

Yoshie estaba sentada abajo dejando que sus pies descalzos flotaran a una corta distancia del agua y Leo permanecía alejada de la orilla sentada con las manos recargadas en las rodillas.

-Te ves extraña, _cherrie_... ¿Te ocurrió algo?

Nada... solamente estuvo a punto de...

-No...

-Pues me parece que te ves enferma, la única vez que ví algo parecido fue un día después de que Leo celebrara su victoria...

-Había muchas razones para estar contenta –se defendió Leo –Yo solo quería entrar en ambiente.

-Casi te desnudas en medio de la pista, tuve que detenerte con todas las chicas mientras que esos idiotas no dejaban de gritar "¡Mucha ropa!"

Leo se sonrojo.

-Todo es por culpa de ese idiota –mascullo Hinori irritada.

¿Te refieres a Seiya? –pregunto Leo con inocencia. –No sé por que me da la impresión de que no puedes olvidarlo.

-Es un odioso engreído... ni siquiera la basura vale menos que él... creo que ese estúpido tiene insectos en el cerebro en vez de materia gris... Corrijo... �¡La tiene llena de "bombones"!... �¡LO ODIO!

¿Bombones? –preguntaron consternadas.

-Si... Además de eso no es necesario que me la pase enfureciéndome por su causa... un día de estos le pediré a mi guerrera que lo elimine.

-_Pourquoi_?... A mí me parece que es _merveilleux... _–dijo Yoshie considerando que ya había dicho suficientes tonterías.

-Pues entonces quédate con él –murmuro Hinori molesta.

-Creo que Yoshie es muy mayor para él. –dijo Leo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si... no solo no le gustan las mayores, sino que ha encontrado cierto aprecio hacia las chinas... –murmuro Yoshie con burla.

-Pues por mi que valla a China y que busque una novia...

-Huh... esas parecen las palabras de una chica celosa, _cherrie..._

¿Celosa yo¿Por Seiya?... Ja!... Primero dejaría que un montón de hierros candentes me quemaran...

-No digas eso, no tiene nada de malo enamorarse. –aseguro Leo con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces por que no te enamoras, Leo¿Qué tal de Yaten?

-No me gustan los hombres... –respondió como si la respuesta fuera la mas común del mundo. –Yaten ya lo sabe. Además él es mas chaparrito.

Hinori frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-Cambiando de tema, _cherrie,_ ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? –pregunto Yoshie para cambiar la platica que había dejado de gustarle.

-Nada...

¿Nada?... Debes estar bromeando, mañana es tu cumpleaños.

¿Cumpleaños? Seiya levanto la cara al ver que por fin se enteraba de algo interesante (bueno, a parte de lo de Leo).

Eso pareció tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

-Hummm... bueno... Me levantare e iré a una nevería para acabar con tres litros de nieve que encargue, después voy a ir a un lugar con muchos muchachos y rechazare 15 por lo menos... De ahí pienso ir a un lugar especial y me perderé en la noche junto con las estrellas...

¡Venga, chica¡Que planes tan miserables para celebrar tus quince años!... ¿No te perece que exageras?. –pregunto Leo enfadada.

-Tal vez... entonces reduciré el numero de chicos y aumentare el de la nieve...

-Creo que Leo no se refería a eso. –aclaro Yoshie con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues ni modo que organice una fiesta... todas mis amigas van a estar ocupadas.

-Bueno... pero...

-Tu no te preocupes Leo, será mi mejor cumpleaños...

"Si que lo será" penso Seiya con malicia y decidió marcharse para hacer sus planes.

Eran las seis de la mañana.

Eso fue lo primero que vio Hinori cuando levanto la cara de la almohada y la volvió a hundir escuchando la tercera vez que tocaban la puerta de su departamento.

Debería ser un sábado tranquilo y hermoso¿entonces por que no la dejaban dormir?.

Se levanto molesta al escuchar un sonido por cuarta vez en la puerta, caminaba como muerto viviente mientras que se rascaba un brazo y miraba el lugar aun con los ojos llenos de sueño. Mientras caminada se pego con la mesita de centro y maldijo en voz baja, al estar frente a la puerta murmuro una pregunta, pero como ni ella misma se escucho decidió abrir.

Lo primero que vio fueron cientos de rosas rojas justo en su cara (vio muchas por que estaba muy cerca), después vio una cara muy desconcertada que intentaba aguantar la risa. Hinori suspiro y frunció el ceño.

-El infierno queda al otro lado –murmuro con sueño y se metió de nuevo en el departamento cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Bostezo mientras luchaba por volver a la cama, entonces se golpeo la otra pierna con la misma mesa y volvió a maldecir.

-Oh rayos... duele mucho para ser un sueño –mascullo enojada.

Entonces se llevo la mano a la pierna para sobarla y se pego en la cabeza con el mueble del televisor (lo malo de los departamentos pequeños, te pegas donde quiera).

¡Maldición, Seiya, esto es por tu culpa!

-Lo siento... –se oyó desde afuera.

Un momento. En sus sueños Seiya no contestaba con voz tan clara. De hecho en sus sueños no contestaba, se limitaba a irse a donde ella le indicaba.

Corrió hasta el baño y se lavo la cara, después se miro al espejo y retrocedió asustada por lo que vio.

¿Había permitido que Seiya la viera de esa manera?

Estaba completamente despeinada como si se hubiese vestido para una fiesta de disfraces donde ella era la bruja, por si fuera poco tenia puesto su camisón de dormir con la figura de Trunks al frente haciendo fuerza (o sea que estaba enseñando músculo). Justo el camisón que apenas le cubría las pantaletas de corazóncitos rojos (en honor al fuego).

Molesta se paso una mano por el cabello para intentar calmar los rizos rojos y abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez permaneció adentro del departamento para no hacer mas el ridículo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Seiya un poco distraído.

Hinori entrecerró los ojos y le levanto la barbilla con una mano para que dejara de ver hacia abajo.

-Espero que estés viendo a Trunks –le advirtió con voz suave. –De otra manera, te sugiero que regreses esos maravillosos ojos azules a sus cuencas... te vas a enfermar después de la golpiza que te mereces.

¿Enfermar?

Hinori exhalo profundo.

¡DEJA DE VERME COMO UN DEPRAVADO¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

-Er.. Ah... si... �¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Eso ya lo habías dicho. –murmuro a punto de estallar.

¿Si?... Bueno... Em... ¡Te invito a salir!

-Ah... Eso cambia... �¡NO!

Cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que Seiya tuvo miedo de que pudiera tirar el edificio.

¡Oh vamos!... ¡Será divertido!

¡Ya te divertiste suficiente! –dijo ella desde el interior. Parecía agitada. ¿Se habría olvidado de lo ocurrido el día anterior?. Por su apariencia le pareció que si.

-Si... digo no...

¡Maldito, desearía matarte!

-Pero son tus quince años...

¡Eso no te incumbe!

¿Y para quien crees que son las rosas?

¡Tíralas en el primer bote de basura que encuentres!

Bueno, eso no había funcionado¿qué haría para hacer salir a la dama?

¿A que le tienes miedo?

¡ A nada!

-Entonces sal conmigo, no pierdes nada, además puedes hacer todas esas cosas que tenias planeadas conmigo...

¿Cómo diablos te enteraste de mis planes? –pregunto al volver a abrir la puerta, ya no estaba vestida con el camisón ,tenia puesto un short de mesclilla y una camisa blanca, sin mencionar que se había aplacado el cabello.

-Me lo dijo un pajarillo...

-Dime que pajarillo para agarrarlo y torcerle el cuello.

¡Te invitare todo! –dijo para escapar.

La mirada de Hinori cambio drásticamente y sonrió. ¿Todo?

-Si...

-Esta bien, dame 15 minutos...

Hinori volvió a cerrar la puerta llevándose el ramo, bueno, por lo menos logro que aceptara.

Salió justo en el momento indicado dejándolo sorprendido, se había puesto una minifalda de piel y una camisa azul con un chaleco negro. Ya no parecia estar enojada, mas bien divertida y eso animo un poco a Seiya que creía que el día se había arruinado.

Para haber sorprendido a Hinori de la forma en que lo hizo el enojo se le paso rápido¡Claro que si lo hacia gastar de esa manera por todo el día a él se le pasarían las buenas intenciones!. Hinori fue a la nevería por sus tres litros de nieve y se los llevo al parque, Seiya casi se cae de la impresión cuando ella decidió compartirlos con él, pero bueno, al fin de cuentas era nieve¿quién iba a alcanzar a poner veneno en lo que recibe el producto?.

No supo por que tardaron tanto en terminarse la nieve La verdad es que se estaban divirtiendo tanto que se dieron cuenta de que se estaban comiendo la nieve derretida hasta que terminaron.

Después de eso Seiya la llevo a bailar, Hinori aprovecho para intentar cumplir su segunda tarea (para los que no recuerden: ignorar 15 muchachos), sin embargo al único que pudo ignorar fue a Seiya por que los demás iban acompañados (Seiya también, pero por ella).

-Deja de hacer eso.

¿Qué cosa? –pregunto ella con inocencia.

-Deja de ignorarme.

-Mmm... Bueno... ¿a dónde vamos a ir ahora?

-Al templo Hikawa.

¿Para que?

-Para comprarte un amuleto y te quite ese genio de los mil diablos que te cargas.

Hubiera jurado que Hinori estaba por golpearlo por eso, pero a cambio sonrió hasta que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

¿Entonces tengo un genio de los mil diablos? –pregunto ella al tranquilizarse.

-Bueno, pues... er... tenías...

-Parece que voy mejorando¿no?

¿Era su imaginación o Hinori le estaba coqueteando?.

Como lo prometio llevo a Hinori al templo Hikawa. Hinori casi se cae del susto cuando todos la recibieron con un animoso "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", entre ellos Yoshie y Leo.

-Bueno, _cherrie_, cancele 15 citas por ti.

Así que Yoshie si había podido rechazar a quince chicos, cielos, no había justicia en el mundo. Fuera de eso, Hinori se divirtió cono niña y agoto a todos los chicos que estaban presentes bailando (incluyo a Haruka).

Después de haber disfrutado una tarde con una fiesta sorpresa y todos sus amigos, Hinori se despidió acompañada por Seiya. Curiosamente nadie quiso ir con ellos.

-Bueno, ahora solo te falta una cosa...

-Me perderé en la noche con las estrellas. –completo Hinori contenta.

-Solo con una Hinori Istar.

(Parece que no conocen otro parque para pasear, por que llegaron al mismo del día anterior). En fin... Se sentaron también en el muelle y tiraron piedritas al agua. La noche era linda, demasiado para desperdiciarla peleando.

-Gracias, Seiya... je!... ya no quiero matarte.

-Bueno... al menos logre algo.

-Quisiera compartir un secreto contigo, pero para eso tienes que dejar de ser mi enemigo... así que... Seiya, hoy serás mi amigo.

"Mas que eso si quieres, Hinori" penso él sonriendo.

-Como quieras...

-Bueno, pero te advierto que este secreto no se lo he dicho a nadie, es algo muy importante y puede decidir si nuestra amistad sigue o termina.

¿Tan importante es tu secreto?

-Lo es. –dijo ella con voz bajita.

-Entonces déjame empezar. –ofreció él.

-Claro...

Sin embargo se quedo meditando por un momento¿estaba seguro de querer hacer lo que iba a hacer?. Hinori era muy especial, ciertamente tenia un genio insoportable cuando se enojaba y llego a pensar que era muy rencorosa, pero la persona que tenia enfrente no tenia nada que ver.

Por segunda vez estaba a punto de revelar su identidad, pero no solo eso, en verdad quería saber que ella estaría siempre cerca.

-Yo... tu... ¿cómo decírselo? –Tu eres muy especial para mi Hinori... y quiero... yo quiero – se puso rojito.

Hinori no dejaba de verlo, de repente recargo la cabeza en su hombro y suspiro.

-Me gustas Seiya...

-...

-Ja ja ja... No cabe duda que te ves muy bonito con ese color...

¿Te gusto?... �¡Oye, se supone que yo iba a decir eso!

-Perdón, pero vi que no te decidías...

-Mmm... Bueno, entonces quieres ser mi novia¿o que?.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que mantengas alejadas a tus admiradoras de mí... �¡Y de tí, por supuesto!

-Trato hecho... ¿Y que me ibas a decir?

¡Que ella es Sailor Fire!

Seiya e Hinori voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz, en especial Hinori la miraba con cierta furia, al reconocerla los dos se levantaron para enfrentarla. Con lentitud se movieron hasta quedar fuera del muelle y tal vez en una situación mas cómoda.

- No sé de que me estas hablando. –dijo Hinori molesta.

-Claro que lo sabes, Hinori Istar... Tu eres Sailor Fire, la guerrera y líder de esas molestias, pero no es eso lo que me interesa, en realidad creo que también eres la estrella que estoy buscando.

Eso solo podía traducirse en problemas.

-Seiya vete... esto es muy peligroso.

¿Qué me dices de ti?... También será peligroso.

-Para Sailor Fire esto es cosa de todos los días –dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

¿Sailor Fire? Seiya la miro como si no la conociera, entonces recordó que él mismo iba a confesar su secreto, así que no tenia tanto caso sorprendido por "pequeñeces", además ella estaba en peligro.

-Pues no voy a irme sin ti...

-Huh, pero que chico tan romántico... esta bien, te daré la oportunidad de ver la estrella, pero no me estorbes –tras decir esto Cielo lanzo varias estrellas (como las que usan los ninjas) que atraparon a Seiya en el tronco de un árbol. –Bueno... te dejare elegir, la estrella o tu novio morirá... –dijo Cielo sin dejar de ver a Hinori.

Vaya, dos perfectas opciones para elegir. Hinori frunció el ceño y sonrió.

-No creo que tu famosa estrella este aquí...

-Probemos –sugirió Cielo.

No es gracioso ser la víctima de los malos. Hinori sintió un dolor muy agudo mientras pensaba con ironía que ella ya había sido atacada de esa manera,... "No importa", penso a pesar de las circunstancias, "mientras mis amigos estén a salvo".

El dolor se volvió insoportable y la chica grito, no quería preocupar a nadie, cosa por la cual podía decir que tener a Seiya como espectador era mala suerte.

Finalmente el dolor dejo de sentirse, a cambio una enorme llama se extendió en el aire y formo una figura que no se pudo entender en un principio.

-La estrella –murmuro Cielo al borde de los nervios. –Tiene que ser la estrella de fuego.

¿La estrella de fuego? No era posible que Hinori fuera Sailor Star Fire. Seiya frunció el ceño al ver que la figura se definía hasta tomar cinco puntas, en el cielo fue apareciendo un camino rojo mientras que el fuego formaba una estrella brillante y hermosa.

"No es posible"

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja... La estrella de fuego, ahí esta lo que busco, el camino hacia la emperatriz... bueno... ahora tengo que eliminarla...

Hinori apenas pudo ver su propia estrella y cayo de rodillas. "¿Qué significa esto?... ¿quién...¿Quién soy?".

¡Muere!

¡No, detente! –pidió Seiya alarmado por no poderse liberar.

¡No te atrevas a tocar un solo cabello de Hinori! –una voz proveniente del muelle amenazo a Cielo.

¿Pero que...¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Cielo desconcertada.

¡Soy el viento del espacio que lleva consigo la esperanza de un mañana sin obscuridad!.. �¡SAILOR STAR WIND!... – dijo una chica de cabellera blanca hasta la cintura, el uniforme consistía mas que nada en el típico estilo de las Sailors Stars Litghs completamente blanco con el único adorno de una estrella en la frente con una gema en el centro cubierta por su cabello.

¡Yo soy la lluvia del espacio que riega una luz entre las sombras!... �¡SAILOR STAR RAIN! –una joven apareció al lado de la primera, tenia el cabello de un color azul hasta la barbilla con su uniforme en azul, también con una tiara delgada una estrella en el centro con pequeños detalles en oro que desaparecían hasta delinear una línea en la frente de la joven.

¡SOMOS LAS SAILORS GOLDENS STARS Y HEMOS LLEGADO PARA DETENER LA FATALIDAD! –dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que la luna se reflejaba a sus espaldas (imaginen que bonito se vio esto).

Seiya las miro boquiabierto sin poder decir palabra alguna, las había encontrado (mejor dicho ellas lo encontraron a él), las guerreras que lucharon contra el caos antes que ellas estaban justo ante sus ojos, bueno, solo dos de ellas, pero pensándolo bien era lógico pensar que Hinori formaba parte de ese trío.

En el cielo un camino blanco acompaño al rojo y se hizo seguir por uno azul.

Cielo se mordió las uñas de la mano y decidió por lo menos destruir a la líder antes de irse, decidida se lanzo a Hinori, para su sorpresa las otras dos no intentaron detenerla y la razón la supo justo al estar frente a la chica.

Repentinamente Hinori abrió los ojos y tomo su propia estrella.

_�¡Poder Estelar del fuego!_

Unas resplandecientes llamaradas rodearon el cuerpo de Hinori hasta limitar las áreas de uniforme. Repentinamente los dedos de sus manos se alargaron al igual que sus piernas y sus brazos. El cabello creció acompañado de una llama brillante para después concentrarse en la frente y formar una estrella con dos gemas a los lados de color rojo. La llamas terminaron de formar al uniforme y la chica permaneció quieta mirando a Cielo.

¡Soy el calor del espacio que busca encender las llamas del bien!... �¡SAILOR STAR FIRE!... Cielo... no permitiré que pongas en peligro el planeta que hemos estado protegiendo con todas nuestras fuerzas –dijo apuntándole.

_�¡ MAREA ESTELAR DE FUEGO!"_

Sailor Star Rain y Wind no tardaron en unirse al ataque.

_�¡RAFAGA DE VIENTO ESTELAR!_

_�¡Lluvia sagrada de estrellas!_

Cielo podía ser la heredera del Eternal, pero esto ya estaba fuera de su control, tanto que no pudo evitar ser destruida por los poderes que ella misma había despertado.

Sailor Star Fire miro a sus compañeras y después el camino en el cielo.

-La emperatriz esta al final de ese camino –dijo con voz autoritaria.

¡Entonces vamos! –animo Sailor Star Wind.

-Voy tras ustedes –murmuro Sailor Star Rain con tranquilidad.

¡Esperen, no se vallan! –pidió Seiya pero ya habían comenzado a correr.

Afortunadamente (Y quien sabe de donde) Yaten y Taiki aparecieron.

-Taiki, síguelas... Yaten, ayúdame a liberarme...

Sailor Star Fire solo tenia ojos para el camino que se había formado por su despertar, mientras corría recordó muchas cosas, entre ellas su verdadera misión y el fracaso que tuvieron desde ese entonces, de no ser por las circunstancias de ese momento que les permitió estar cerca de una batalla mas (doble batalla) el caos habría logrado su objetivo. Ella era la líder también en ese tiempo, lo curioso es que aun siendo la menor dominaba a la perfección el hechizo de la flauta de fuego y con ello pudo debilitar al caos para acercarlo un poco al débil nivel que ellas ofrecían para pelear.

Su destino era la muerte después de desterrar al caos a otra dimensión, pero una luz evito eso, la energía de una princesa que había acabado con la segunda batalla y que había visto tres estrellas a punto de perder su brillo. Los enemigos que ellas habían enfrentado no eran suyos, sino de esa joven princesa.

La luz llegaba hasta una residencia muy elegante, en cuanto las tres guerreras llegaron se quedaron quietas de la impresión, Celeste estaba bajo la luz y las miraba con cuidado.

-Las estaba esperando –dijo con solemnidad.

**Continuara...**

_Y ahora pasemos al glosario de Yoshie:_

_Pourquoi: por que?_

_Merveilleux: maravilloso_

_No se pierdan lo que sigue, por que Celeste ha resultado ser la Emperatriz de Eternal y eso merece verse de cerca._


	8. Sueño de las almas

Sailor Gold Stars 2 

Autora: Akiko

CAPITULO 8: "Sueño de las almas"

Celeste se levanto con cuidado y miro el camino que empezaba a borrase por el cielo.

-Así que de esa manera lograron encontrarme... no dudo que ese camino tenga un significado mas...

¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Sailor Star Fire.

-No hay estrellas detrás de ese camino, es como si algo las ocultase, de ser así debe ser algo particularmente grande.

-Un agujero negro –dijo Leo de repente.

¿Qué demonios hace un agujero negro en esa dirección? –pregunto Sailor Star Rain.

-Tal vez alguien este guiandolo hacia la tierra, desde hace tiempo he estado sintiendo vibraciones familiares que se acercan a este mundo, no solo se trata de mis hermanas, sino de una fuerza mucho mayor a la nuestra. –explico Celeste.

¿Qué debemos hacer? –pregunto Sailor Star Fire.

-Detenerlo –respondió Celeste con seguridad –Hace tiempo ustedes estaba dispuestas a sacrificarse para detener al caos, pero no pudieron hacer mas que lanzarlo a otra dimensión, lamentablemente este salió de ahí con mas fuerza para apoderarse de Sailor Galaxia... Cuando ustedes estaban por morir yo acepte cuidarles y les devolví la energía, eso fue gracias a que tu me despertaste con tu flauta Sailor Star Fire... No pude guardar sus recuerdos y ustedes se protegieron tras la identidad de las guerreras de este planeta, yo sabia que algún día despertarían, cuando llegara ese momento recobraría mi memoria también y estaríamos en las mismas condiciones.

-En ese caso nuestro sacrificio si se llevara a cabo –murmuro Sailor Star Wind.

-Mi hermana es un oponente fácil, pero no puedo asegurar lo mismo de esa persona que es capaz de guiar un agujero de esas proporciones –se lamento Celeste.

-La respuesta es simple... lo haremos –apoyo Sailor Star Fire.

¿Qué es lo que harán? –se escucho la voz de alguien mas.

Celeste sonrió al ver al resto de las Sailors Star Ligths y les ofreció acercarse a la puerta principal.

Hinori no se mostró contenta y se alejo un poco mientras que sus amigas se hacían a un lado para estar juntas.

¿Cómo rayos se les permitió venir hasta este planeta? –pregunto Sailor Star Wind con el ceño fruncido.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacemos –respondió Sailor Star Healer –Nosotras luchamos contra Galaxia.

-Parece que las guerreras del planeta del fuego no hemos tenido enemigos diferentes –dijo Sailor Star Rain con ironía. –Nosotras enfrentamos al _caos_ en su máxima expresión...

-Eso no viene al caso –replico Sailor Star Wind notablemente molesta –Ellas no tienen nada que hacer aquí...

-Hemos venido por ustedes –dijo Sailor Star Figther.

Las tres chicas las miraron con preocupación hasta que Sailor Star Fire sonrió acercándose.

¿Quieren que regresemos a nuestro lugar de origen?

-Esos son los deseos de la princesa –respondió Sailor Star Maker.

-Esa me parece muy buena idea...

¿Te parece? –preguntaron Sailor Star Rain y Sailor Star Wind sorprendidas.

-Así es –recalco Hinori sin dejar de sonreír. –Sin embargo creo que debemos partir hasta el día de mañana... yo no puedo irme sin despedirme de mis amigos así como así... por lo que les pido que nos veamos mañana a esta misma hora en el mismo lugar (eso me sonó a anuncio de TV).

¿Así de simple? Sailor Star Figther miro a sus compañeras consultando lo que debería hacer, Sailor Star Healer solo frunció el ceño mientras que Sailor Star Maker encogió los hombros.

-No vamos a llevarlas prisioneras –dijo Sailor Star Figther avergonzada. –Así que me parece bien que se despidan de sus amigos, después de todo nosotros también tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

Hinori no comento nada por la palabra "nosotros" en vez de la de "nosotras", ladeo la cabeza para ver a sus confundidas amigas y hacer un ademán indicándoles que ya era hora de retirarse.

-Nos veremos después, Celeste –dijo Hinori con voz seria.

Celeste entendió a la perfección y les dedico una preocupada sonrisa para después perderlas de vista y atender por completo a las otras chicas.

-Espero que su regreso salga bien –dijo Celeste con toda sinceridad.

¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? –pregunto Sailor Star Healer.

¿Ven ese camino que se borra en el cielo? –Las Scouts aceptaron con un ademan –Pues yo soy a quien tiene por destino, soy la Emperatriz de Eternal y quienes buscaron a sus estrellas para encontrarme son mis propias hermanas mayores.

¿Una princesa? –preguntaron sorprendidas.

-No... Una emperatriz –corrigió Celeste. –La emperatriz que le salvo la vida a ellas tres en la batalla por la tierra.

-Nuestras amigas peleaban contra el caos para impedir su avance –corrigió Sailor Star Maker.

-Y lo lograron, pero a cambio ofrendaron sus vidas con la "Explosión de Estrellas" si no mal recuerdo –murmuro Celeste de manera tranquila –el caos no fue destruido en ese tiempo y ustedes deben saberlo mejor que nadie... Además yo no tengo nada que ver en esa batalla, solo les salve la vida en agradecimiento de su música.

-Ahora menos entiendo –señalo Sailor Star Figther.

-Hace poco sus amigas pelearon contra la Reina de las imágenes... Pues bien, ella no era su enemiga, sino mi enemiga, su familia y la mía se disputaban el gobierno de la Tierra. Sus poderes eran muy equilibrados y en ese tiempo aun no había logrado despertar como Emperatriz, eso no me impidió saber que había una batalla mas en otro punto muy cercano a nosotros... se trataba de ellas quienes apenas habían logrado expulsar al caos de esta dimensión... estaban muriendo... Entonces Sailor Star Fire toco una melodía para resguardar el sueño eterno en las almas de sus amigas junto con las esperanza... esas notas que repentinamente se volvieron tristes lograron despertarme y yo pude acabar con la batalla propia encerrando a Death Lady en mi cuerpo junto con la llave de la reina Adah y las ambiciones de Irmin... no quería que mis hermanas se proclamaran vencedoras, así que las envié a otro lugar lejano borrando mi presencia... Pero aun estaban ellas... les salve la vida a cambio de unos años de su edad para esconderme, no pude evitar que nuestras memorias se borraran... supongo que lo demás ya lo saben... Soy un espíritu guardián, pero no pertenezco a este planeta, pertenezco a mi Imperio y si alguna vez decido regresar será convenciendo a mi hermana de mis argumentos... será eso o desterrarla.

Casi como un cuento de hadas.

Las chicas ni siquiera habían parpadeado hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el relato había terminado y aun así no estaban seguras de entender a la perfección. Celeste las miraba con detenimiento y seriedad sorprendentes hasta que frunció el ceño considerablemente y dijo:

¿Cuándo piensan decircelo?

¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron sorprendidas.

Celeste coloco las manos juntas al frente y las separo para formar una burbuja que reflejaba la imagen de las tres... no... la imagen de ellos tres...

¿Cómo demonios haces eso? –pregunto Sailor Star Healer molesta.

-Al igual que Leo yo puedo sentir... –dijo simplemente. –Yoshie también lo sabe, pero Hinori aun no se entera. Soy una emperatriz, chicas... es normal que me entere de todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor...

-Tengo otra palabra para eso –masculló Sailor Star Healer.

¿Hinori aun no sabe quienes somos? –pregunto Sailor Star Figther preocupada.

-Ella es una líder experimentada y fuerte, pero no olvides que no deja de ser la menor del grupo, si usara la flauta podría saber sus identidades en cuestión de segundos, pero a comparación de Leo y Yoshie prefiere que sean ustedes quienes se presenten –explico Celeste. –Además, "Seiya"... ella aun debe estar preocupada por tí y por como reaccionarás, después de todo tu ya sabes quien es ella, mientras que... bueno... ¿necesito explicar mas?

-Supongo que no...

Una joven miraba con insistencia y preocupación la ciudad desde lo mas alto, los hilos rojos de sus cabellos eran agitados por el viento y permanecía con las manos en la espalda apretando una flauta sin dejar de pensar.

Junto a ella estaba otra joven sentada en el borde del mirador con las piernas desnudas y abrazadas con sus propios brazos, su cabello también era agitado por el viento y los rayos le confundían por el color blanco que había heredado de sus ancestros. Sentada del otro lado y con una pierna cruzada de manera elegante, estaba otra joven mucho mayor, el cabello azul no podía verse revuelto por el viento por ser mucho mas corto, además le protegía con una boina negra mientras que miraba con una triste sonrisa la ciudad.

-No podemos hacerles esto... ellas han estado confiando en que les daremos una oportunidad –dijo la joven de cabello azul.

-Les estamos dando una oportunidad –replico la de cabello blanco con el ceño fruncido. –Ellas no morirán con nosotras...

-El sueño de las almas puede hacer que cualquier persona permanezca en trance, ellas simplemente pensaran que se trata de un sueño y no sabrán que es lo que ha pasado con nosotras –explico la pelirroja.

-Ellas tres si lo sabrán –murmuro Yoshie con tristeza –son del mismo planeta que nosotras... es por eso que lo verán todo a pesar de estar dormidas... ¿Vale la pena causarles ese dolor?

-Lo valdrá cuando todos estén a salvo –respondió Hinori.

Yoshie miro a la pelirroja de manera extraña y se aclaro la garganta incomoda.

¿No te vas a despedir de él?

Hinori sonrió y bajo la cabeza apenada, sus supuestas compañeras no se trataban a sí mismas como mujeres y eso era lo que no encajaba para nada, hasta entonces eso era lo que la tenia preocupada, pero al escuchar a Yoshie penso que en verdad no era muy justa con sus acciones.

-Tal vez tengas razón –murmuro Hinori.

Leo solo frunció el ceño sin decir nada. Desde que recupero la memoria de guerrera estelar pudo estrenar una habilidad para sentir mucho más aguda, estaba feliz por eso hasta que supo las identidades de sus compañeras y por consideración no se lo había dicho aun a Hinori.

-La tengo,_ cherrie..._ tu lo amas...

-Si... Después de despedirme pienso hacerlo... ¿Vendrán conmigo?

-Yo cargo mi propia cruz –dijo Leo desviando la vista –Iré por mi lado... solo dime la hora en que quieres que nos veamos de nuevo...

-Yo prefiero no estorbar –dijo Yoshie –Te deseo suerte, "gran líder"...

-Como quieran, chicas... las estaré esperando al atardecer para extender el Sueño de las almas...

Leo y Yoshie tomaron caminos diferentes, mientras tanto, Hinori miraba con ciudado, pensando en que debería hacer. Finalmente suspiro y camino hasta la ciudad, con un poco de suerte podría ver a todos sus amigos si se daba prisa, además no quería llegar tarde a la cita que ella misma había impuesto.

Mientras esperaba a que el camión la llevara hasta una televisora, pensaba en como explicarle a Seiya lo ocurrido, la verdad es que había regresado por él después del encuentro con Celeste, pero para su mala suerte no estaba y se había preocupado. Solo una llamada telefónica lo arreglo todo, Hinori corto la comunicación en cuanto oyó su voz y permaneció cerca del teléfono por un buen rato... en ese momento entro una llamada, pero no contesto y la contestadora gravo un "_Te llamaré después_"... Hinori había mirado con cierta tristeza el teléfono hasta que se quedo dormida en uno de los sofás. Esa no había sido muy buena idea, ya que se había lastimado el cuello y ahora no podía girar la cabeza de manera brusca, pero para estos momentos no importaba mucho.

El camión se detuvo en un edificio muy alto, Hinori miro sin asombro a todas las chicas que lo rodeaban con insistencia y permaneció quieta. De repente sabia donde buscar a Seiya¿por qué?.

Suspiro un poco aburrida y avanzo hasta la entrada principal, pero como había muchas chicas no pudo hacer nada por entrar, lo mas extraño es que no le molestaba, apretó la flauta entre sus manos y frunció el ceño... Todo eso era como una broma, repentinamente no se conocía ni a sí misma. ¿Por qué le parecía que había cambiado?

Ignoro su pregunta y camino hasta la puerta empujando un poco a las niñas para poder pasar, de repente se desespero y termino gritándoles, pero para su sorpresa nadie la escucho, ellos habían salido.

Hinori no tuvo que voltear para saberlo, una sensación cálida la inundo y volteo un poco la cara para verlo. Seiya se veía muy bien y repuesto para saber que ella era una Sailor Scout, había algo mas que no quiso tomar en cuenta, la energía de Seiya se parecía mucho a la de ella.

Se acerco hasta los tres con muchas dificultades (había decidido no empujar a nadie) y se detuvo justo frente a él. ¿Por que no podía decirle nada?

Por su parte Seiya miraba a una chica que lo miraba con cuidado y no le decía nada en absoluto.

Un momento.

Estaba seguro de que ya la conocía...

¿Hinori?

Yaten y Taiki miraron con atención a la pelirroja hasta reconocerla también, no se veía muy diferente, pero si con mas edad y madurez en su mirada.

Hinori bajo la mirada apenada y sin decir nada escapo entre las niñas que luchaban por acercarse un poco mas a sus ídolos.

¡Hinori espera! –Seiya corrió detrás de ella, por un instante le pareció que nunca podría alcanzarla. "No sabia que Hinori fuera tan rápida" penso con desesperación mientras aceleraba el paso y estiraba una de sus manos para tomar la de ella. Para cuando pudo agarrar su mano se golpeo con la flauta, pero finalmente pudo detenerla.

Hinori no se atrevía a verlo, bajo la cabeza y se obligo a sonreír para voltear, pero al estar frente a él derramo varias lagrimas.

-Lo siento –murmuro bajando la cabeza –La verdad es que no quería preocuparte, pero...

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte... de hecho hay algo que quería decirte –dijo Seiya.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Hinori coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, sonrió y le dijo:

-No me gustaría saber que aun quieres a Serena... pero tampoco soy tan egoísta como para retenerte... ¿Sabes Seiya?... Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa donde ni con quien... solo me importa tu felicidad y seré dichosa si sé que ya no te duele la herida.

-Pero Hinori, yo...

-Shss... solo te pido que no lo olvides.

"La dama se fue sin que pudieras decirle nada" penso Seiya con ironía un rato después sin dejar de asegurar que era un tonto. Cuando se levanto para irse, noto que Leo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido (a ella sí la reconoció a la primera).

-Déjame adivinar... No se lo dijiste –murmuro ella con sarcasmo.

-No me dio oportunidad.

-Eso significa que aun no quiere saberlo –recapacito Leo. –En ese caso más vale que no te acerques a ella.

¿Qué quieres decir?

-Escucha, Seiya... para mí es más fácil aceptar que ustedes son "nuestras alumnas" por mi personalidad tan... "machista"... incluso Yoshie lo acepto por su propia personalidad femenina, pero Hinori es diferente y no sabemos como pueda reaccionar... así que lo mejor es que no se lo digas aun, no si ella no quiere saberlo... Seamos realistas, si ella usara la flauta ya no tendrías nada que esconderle, pero si no lo ha hecho por algo debe ser.

-Si –dijo simplemente.

-Bueno... arreglado el asunto me retiro... y no lo olvides...

¿Tenia que ser así de simple¿por qué le parecía que Hinori ya sabia esas cosas¿Por qué parecía que Leo no le había dicho todo¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que las había recuperado para volverlas a perder?

¿Las chicas notaron algo?

Yoshie miro a Hinori y encogió los hombros.

-Al principio no me reconocieron y tuve que explicarles quienes éramos, después les dije que teníamos que regresar a nuestro planeta.

-Seguramente Haruka salto de alegría –murmuro Leo con ironía.

-La verdad solo se sorprendió por que éramos Sailors Stars Lights y dijo que era lo mejor, solo me pregunto por Hinori.

-Parece que le interesas –dijo Leo sin dejar la ironía.

Hinori la miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿No les perece que ya es tiempo? –pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Esta bien "gran líder"... vamos por Celeste –dijo Yoshie levantándose.

Hinori suspiro resignada y caminaron hasta la casa de la princesa (em... emperatriz), justo al llegar Yoshie toco la puerta y espero.

Para sorpresa de todas no fue Celeste quien les abrió (o al menos eso pensaron), se trataba de una niña que las miraba con seriedad.

-Por fin llegaron...

-Pero...

-Lo siento, pero como ustedes recuperaron su memoria y su edad verdadera yo recobre la mía también –explico Celeste avergonzada.

¿La emperatriz Celeste es una niña? –pregunto Leo con mala cara –Estamos arruinadas.

¡Oye!... No es para que te burles, además aun con mi apariencia verdadera puedo ser útil. –reclamo Celeste.

¿Una niña de cinco años? –insistió Leo.

¡Seis años! –corrigió Celeste.

-La edad anterior y la actual tienen mucha diferencia –apunto Hinori.

-Nuestras edades verdaderas apenas suman cuatro años, no era para que perdieras mas de la mitad de tu edad –apoyo Yoshie.

-Eso es por que también me base en sus poderes... si lo notan son más fuertes que antes e incluso sus habilidades han mejorado... se debe a que aumente mi edad en base a sus poderes... �¡Y ya dejen de molestarme!... Cuando yo robe sus edades verdaderas y parte de sus poderes lo único que quería era que mis hermanas no me encontraran...

-Pero finalmente te encontramos, pequeña Celeste...

las chicas voltearon para ver a la dueña de esa voz encontrándose con una joven muy parecida a Cielo (y a Celeste, claro) vestida con un extraño traje de color negro y unas botas que la hacían verse algo tosca sin mencionar peligrosa, había sustituido la boina por una diadema dorada que luchaba por mantener en orden el alborotado cabello rizado de color café.

-Cecilia –murmuro la niña sorprendida.

-Eternal espera, hermana... aun hay tiempo de salir de este planeta antes de que sea tragado por el agujero negro.

¿Qué es lo que sabes del agujero negro? –pregunto Hinori con poca amabilidad.

-Pronto lo sabrán desde un punto mas cercano... incluso me he dado a la tarea de guiarlo hasta este planeta –dijo Cecilia con paciencia. –No las quiero a ustedes, estrellas, así que me llevare a mi hermana.

Tras decir esto, Cecilia envolvió a todas en un denso humo que les borro la visibilidad y provoco que tosieran moviendo las manos.

¿Qué demonios hacemos, "gran líder"? –pregunto Yoshie.

-Leo... transfórmate y aleja el humo...

Buena idea, pero para cuando el humo se disipo las chicas descubrieron que Cecilia ya no estaba y por lo tanto Celeste tampoco.

-Se fueron por allá –dijo Sailor Star Wind apuntando hacia el horizonte. El sol estaba ocultándose y dentro de poco ya no habría luz.

-Entonces vamos –dijo Hinori y avanzo por delante para guiar a su grupo.

Llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa (no me pregunten como, seguramente tardaron eternidades corriendo), ya estaban transformadas y miraban con cuidado una luz no muy lejos de la orilla, seguramente un castillo.

-Debe ser en ese lugar –apunto Sailor Star Wind.

-Eso quiere decir que ya es tiempo de usar el "sueño de las almas" –recapacito Sailor Star Fire acercando la flauta a sus labios.

Sailor Star Rain aun no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no le dijo nada, se limito a escuchar la música que, desde su inicio, adormecía los poderes que estuvieran ajenos a ellas tres. La música viajo a través del viento para refujiarse en los oídos de las personas, quienes caían en un hermoso sueño, los autos se detuvieron repentinamente para dejar al descubierto a unos conductores dormidos y los niños dejaron de jugar para acomodarse en el lugar más cercano y dormir. Cuando las notas regresaron junto a su autor éste dejo de tocar y suspiro.

-A partir de ahora solo ellas podrán ver nuestra pelea –dijo Sailor Star Fire con seriedad.

-En ese caso sabrán comprendernos –dijo no muy convencida Leo.

-Por lo menos sabrán guardar un secreto –opino Sailor Star Rain forzando una sonrisa. –Por favor amigas... _no se vallan a morir_...

Las otras dos jóvenes la miraron angustiadas y le tomaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

-Recuerden la promesa que hicimos al salir de casa... Lo haríamos juntas –dijo Sailor Star Wind.

-_Juntas siempre_... Hasta la muerte si es necesario, pero siempre juntas. –completo Hinori recordando la promesa en cuestión.

¡Entonces vamos! –exclamo Sailor Star Rain –Cumplamos con nuestra misión.

-Ya es tiempo de que el agujero negro se acerque lo suficiente al planeta tierra.

Todas las guerreras se reunieron con su amo y sonrieron al ver el planeta azul.

-Cecilia no acabo con las estrellas –dijo una de ellas.

-Por eso debe ser destruida –completo otra, idéntica a ella.

-Los humanos son seres inferiores –se escucho otra opinión.

-Acabemos con ellos...

Cuando Celeste abrió los ojos le pareció que no estaba en el castillo realmente, su hermana estaba frente a una fuente y murmuraba algo (probablemente estaba hablando con alguien mas), al paso en que transcurrían los segundos la expresión de su rostro se hacia más severa hasta llegar a un punto que Celeste admitió que no podía tratarse de su hermana por completo. Se movió un poco para ver con mas cuidado el lugar, definitivamente no era como antes y hasta podía ver las deterioradas paredes.

De algún modo tenia que salir de ese apuro... tenia que convencer a su hermana de que lo que hacia no era correcto.

Afuera del castillo (en una lancha de motor, porque el castillo estaba en el mar¿recuerdan? Y la verdad para nadar ese pedazo se tarda mucho... bueno, mejor continuemos) tres chicas miraban con preocupación el imponente castillo que se había formado en ese lugar sin causa aparente.

-Es como un imán –explico Leo después de un pesado silencio –Este castillo esta formado, de tal manera que este sea el primer punto a absorber por el agujero negro... en pocas palabras... Cecilia esta adelantando el avance del fenómeno en cuestión...

¿Por qué? –pregunto Sailor Star Fire.

¿Yo que sé?... Esa familia esta loca de remate –replico Sailor Star Wind.

Sailor Star Fire ignoro el comentario y miro con mas detenimiento las puertas calculando una manera rápida de abrirlas sin llamar la atención, para cuando decidió que era buena idea derretir la entrada con fuego Sailor Star Wind lanzo su ataque enfriando ambas puertas y provocando un sonoro estruendo cuando se quebraron.

-Se supone que nadie debería saber que estamos aquí –dijo molesta.

-Lo importante es que ahora podemos entrar –se defendió Leo.

En fin, las tres entraron y caminaron con pasos lentos a través del pasillo, mientras avanzaban a lo que creían era el centro del lugar miraban con cuidado la estructura del interior del edificio no sin dejar escapar expresiones de admiración por el buen gusto del decorado a pesar de ser el interior de un castillo parecía que en su mayoría se componía de fuentes que rodeaban unos bellos jardines, cada una de ellas con agua cristalina que resultaba refrescante a la vista de cualquiera.

-No parece que nadie nos valla a recibir –dijo Yoshie con ironía.

-Lo importante es detener al agujero negro y sacar a Celeste de este lugar.

¿Bastara con detenerlo? –pregunto Sailor Star Wind casi para sí misma.

¿Bastaba realmente con eso? Hinori recapacitó al respecto y admitió que no lo sabia, cuando pelearon contra el Caos hace tiempo lo detuvieron también y resultó que había escapado de ellas para apoderarse de una guerrera y causar tantos estragos.

-No importa siempre y cuando lo hagamos –dijo Sailor Star Wind convencida.

Un ruido llamo la atención de todas y tomaron su posición de combate. Para su sorpresa un cuerpo salió de una fuente para formar _"algo"_ del agua. Sailor Star Wind no espero a que esa _cosa_ se presentara y de inmediato le atacó con uno de sus golpes más fuertes logrando desintegrarlo. Lamentablemente tres nuevas figuras salieron de diferentes fuentes formando mas figuras a su vez y esta ocasión se lanzaron contra las guerreras.

¿Alguna idea "gran líder"? –pregunto Sailor Star Rain con una de las figuras sobre ella quien había formado una punta filosa de su mano que intentaba llegar hasta el cuello de la guerrera.

-Si tuviera una ya la habría usado –respondió Sailor Star Fire intentando safarse de dos de esas _cosas_ para evitar que una tercera la golpeara como tenían planeado.

Sailor Star Wind pasaba por un mejor momento, como era mucho mas alta que las figuras cristalinas usaba técnicas de gimnasia y las saltaba con habilidad para desintegrarlas desde la espalda.

¿Por qué no usas el fuego? Se supone que el fuego evapora el agua –sugirió Leo.

-Eso si no lo apagan primero –respondió Sailor Star Fire dando un gran salto cuando por fin se libero por completo.

�¡FUEGO SAGRADO!

Una ráfaga incandescente escapo de las manos de Sailor Star Fire para golpear de lleno a las tres figuras que le habían atacado, para sorpresa de la chica sus llamas resultaron ser más poderosas y el agua se evaporo completamente, así que repitió el ataque para liberar a sus amigas dejándolas sorprendidas.

-Hace mucho que no veía tu poder al máximo... parece que Celeste tenia razón después de todo.

-Bueno... lo mejor será que vallamos por ella –dijo Hinori caminando hacia el centro del castillo.

Llegaron hasta algo que parecía un salón de baile (o al menos eso se imaginaron), en el techo había un enorme candelabro y justo debajo de él la única mesa con dos sillas a su alrededor. El suelo tenia una alfombra roja y parecía estar nueva. Había otra cosa en el salón, tres repisas que parecían haber tenido alguna estatua, pero extrañamente no había nada por el estilo.

-Bienvenidas a mi castillo, mis queridas estrellas. –Las chicas miraron a Cecilia salir justo detrás de las cortinas que adornaban la parte trasera de unos tronos que aparecieron repentinamente. –Este es el castillo de Eternal, también es el lugar donde ustedes morirán finalmente... Yo soy la princesa Cecilia, futura emperatriz de Eternal.

¿Futura emperatriz? –preguntaron sorprendidas.

-Así es... yo tomare el lugar de mi hermana Celeste cuando ella halla muerto.

Al instante una burbuja apareció en la mesa del centro, dentro de ella estaba Celeste... ¿dormida?.

-Esta muriendo –dijo Leo alarmada –no puede respirar dentro de esa cosa...

¿No te das cuenta de que tu hermana esta en peligro? –dijo Hinori corriendo hasta la niña para ayudarla, pero Cecilia se interpuso en su camino.

-Deja que ella duerma para siempre... cuando Celeste ya no exista yo tomare su lugar y finalmente mi príncipe y yo podremos gobernar toda la galaxia.

¿Pero que demonios...?

-Ustedes tendrán el mismo destino que mi hermana... sacrificaran sus almas por _"Gold Galaxy"_ y nunca volverán a causar problemas.

¡Estas loca!

Sailor Star Fire ataco sin pensarlo dos veces usando su flauta como espada, Cecilia se movió muy rápidamente evadiendo el primer intento de la guerrera, después se acomodo para alcanzar su estomago y golpearlo de lleno con un balazo de agua que la arrojo hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

-Esto no se ve bien –murmuro Sailor Star Rain y se lanzo contra la princesa mientras Sailor Star Wind intentaba reanimar a su líder.

-Ella es muy fuerte –murmuro Hinori apenas despertó.

¿Se te ocurre algo? –pregunto Leo.

-Solo una cosa... pero podríamos morir esta vez.

¿Garantiza que nos libremos de Cecilia? –pregunto Leo analizando las posibilidades.

-No solo de ella, sino del castillo que funciona como imán y de la parte central del agujero negro, tal vez podamos desviar su trayectoria –respondió Sailor Star Fire animada levantándose para recibir a Sailor Star Rain que había sido arrojada en su misma dirección.

¡Entonces hagámoslo! –apoyo Sailor Star Wind.

-Lo que sea será mejor que permitir que esta loca gane, gran líder. –opino Sailor Star Rain poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-Todas moriremos –advirtió Hinori acercando la flauta hasta sus labios esperando a que la detuvieran, pero para su sorpresa nadie lo hizo y acepto el silencio como una afirmación por parte de sus amigas –Esta bien... voy a liberar la "explosión de estrellas".

Unas notas rápidas y un poco violentas se dejaron escuchar de la flauta de Hinori hasta que se detuvo y preparo el ataque junto con sus compañeras. Ahora solo había que atacar.

_"�¡PODER DEL VIENTO ESTELAR!"_

_"�¡PODER DE LA LLUVIA ESTELAR!"_

_"�¡PODER DEL FUEGO ESTELAR!"_

Las tres chicas se lanzaron contra Cecilia y después de rodearla dejaron escapar toda su energía para destruirla, la burbuja que mantenía encerrada a Celeste se reventó y cuando la niña entendió lo que estaba pasando se unió a la lucha para vencer la influencia de su hermana.

Las cuatro energías desencadenaron una intensa luz que cubrió de lleno todo el castillo y una área considerable de su ubicación hasta elevarse por el cielo y explotar en una parte como si hubiese chocado contra algo... Como respuesta una nueva luz más opaca bajo hasta el castillo destruyéndolo por completo ignorando el grito de sorpresa de quienes estaban en él. Cuando la luz se disipo tres brillantes resplandores subieron y desaparecieron entre las estrellas.

En el agua no quedo nada que delatara la presencia del castillo, solamente la mitad de una flauta que se hundió con un sonido hueco hasta llegar al fondo del océano.

Seiya despertó bruscamente y se levanto rápidamente del sof�, donde se había quedado dormido con la guitarra entre las manos, cuando salió de la habitación miro con preocupación a Yaten y a Taiki, después corrieron hasta la ventana más cercana para ver en dirección al océano.

No había nada.

¿Solo fue un sueño? –pregunto Seiya confundido.

-Es el sueño de las almas –dijo Taiki preocupado. –El poder máximo de la flauta de fuego... confunde las almas atrapándolas en un sueño para que no tengan que correr peligro en una batalla difícil, pero además le da mas energía a su dueña para que la use... Nadie sabrá de esa batalla, no al menos si es terrícola, en el caso de nosotros...

Para sorpresa de Seiya Yaten había comenzado a llorar.

-Nosotros hemos visto la batalla de principio a fin –completo Yaten con voz insegura.

-Entonces ellas tres...

-Sacrificaron su vida para que no corriéramos peligro –termino Taiki.

¿Pero por que no se fueron juntas de regreso? –insistió Lita sin poder entender del todo.

Sailor Star Figther reprimió las ganas de pedirle que no siguiera con ese tema y le dedico una sonrisa forzada.

-Querían ver a la princesa... debe ser por que hace mucho no la ven –explico con voz baja.

-Vuelvan cuando quieran –dijo Serena con sinceridad.

-Lo haremos –respondió Sailor Star Figther. –Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Las otras chicas aceptaron y se acercaron hasta la orilla del edificio viendo con cuidado las estrellas, sabían que sus compañeras habían usado el "sueño de las almas" para no hacer sufrir a los demás, por eso decidieron ayudarles con una mentira inocente.

-Bueno... cuídense –se despidieron y sus cuerpos escaparon por el cielo obscuro para salir al espacio.

-Ellas estarán bien –aseguro Mina con una sonrisa. –Pero la verdad voy a extrañar a Hinori y a mi entrenadora.

-Y yo voy a extrañar a Leo –dijo Ami. –Ella me explicaba unas ecuaciones muy difíciles.

-Lo que importa es que ellas se sientan felices en su propio mundo –dijo Darien.

-Si... –apoyo Serena.

En el espacio, tres estrellas fugaces viajaban de regreso a su planeta, extrañamente detrás de ellas iban dejando delicadas gotas saladas. De repente una luz opaca se interpuso en su camino y las absorbió sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia.

**Fin de la parte dos.**

**_Para todos aquellos que hallan puesto atención a este revoltijo habrán notado que se cambió un poco la base de los personajes, más específicamente las Sailors Star Ligths. Bien la idea de que estas tres chicas fueran hombres en su planeta para transformarse en mujeres en la pelea es total y absolutamente de Eagle. En la parte dos no se notó mucho, pero será necesaria para un futuro en lo que es mi fanfic._**


End file.
